


An Epilogue

by spamisspecialham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor (Voltron) - Freeform, Alternate Universe Crossover, Awkward Flirting, Bachelor Party, Bilingual!Keith, Bilingual!Lance, Bonding Moments, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban!Lance, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dating, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Galran culture, Grand Gesture, Jealous!Lance, Keith as a Hot Topic boi is canon, Keith's Wolf - Freeform, Kissing, Korean!Keith, Kosmo the Space Wolf - Freeform, Lance realizes his dreams, Lance will have a Spanish last name, Lotura - Freeform, Love Triangles, Loverboy Lance, M/M, Mating Bond, Merla (OC), Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Krolia/Texas, Pidge swearing, Pining!Keith, Possessive!Keith!, Post Season 8, Romelle is best wingwoman, Slight Omegaverse, Soulmates, Status:IT'S COMPLICATED, Swearing, There may be... singing, Un poco Espanol, Weddings, altean culture, courting, lance in denial, team punk, things will get spicy, touch starved!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamisspecialham/pseuds/spamisspecialham
Summary: Keith had to admit that his return was long overdue.Work with the Blade had taken up much of his time and energy over the past few years, leaving him very little time to think of the past… or even the present.“I have to have my best man at my wedding,” Shiro said over the video chat as Keith maneuvered his way back into the Milky Way Galaxy. He had just passed Pluto earlier and now was gliding by Neptune with its earie blue glow.“Yes, yes… I know,” Keith sighed, “I’m sorry I haven’t been back… in a long time. The Blade has been keeping me busy… and my Mom and Kolivan have been needing me to support them on some treaties and…”“And you’ve been avoiding him.”---Everyone is coming back for Shiro's wedding... and what was unsaid four years ago is starting to come back in full force. Lance is going to make sure Keith stays to listen this time.[post events of season 8]





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't watched season 8 because honestly, my heart can't take it. However, enjoy my delusions and please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron... but in essence, Voltron belongs to all of us because it lives on in all of us.

Keith had to admit that his return was long overdue.

 

Work with the Blade had taken up much of his time and energy over the past few years, leaving him very little time to think of the past… or even the present.

 

 _“I have to have my best man at my wedding_ ,” Shiro said over the video chat as Keith maneuvered his way back into the Milky Way Galaxy. He had just passed Pluto earlier and now was gliding by Neptune with its earie blue glow.

 

Keith took a moment to look at his best friend and brother-figure. The past four years had done him some good… Shiro looked much more relaxed (and dare he say it, younger, despite the shocking white hair and glasses). It must have been because of good genes, because Keith had to admit Shiro did not look like he aged at all.

 

He also, more importantly, looked happier… almost as happy as he had been with Adam…

 

“Yes, yes… I know,” Keith sighed, “I’m sorry I haven’t been back… in a long time. The Blade has been keeping me busy… and my Mom and Kolivan have been needing me to support them on some treaties and…”

 

_“And you’ve been avoiding him.”_

 

Keith scoffed, “Shiro, stop. I’m not avoiding anyone.”

 

Shiro smiled all too knowingly. He leaned into the screen, pushing his glasses back a little and saying lowly, _“Keith, I know you. You still run from the things that scare you.”_

 

“I’m not scared of Lance.”

 

_“First of all, I didn’t mention his name. Secondly, I know you’re not afraid of him. You’re afraid of the feelings you have for him… and that’s why you’ve been avoiding him.”_

 

Keith sighed, “I don’t have feelings for him.” He then veered left to avoid an asteroid.

 

It was Shiro’s turn to scoff, _“Keith, I know when you’re lying… and you told me this before you even joined the Blade.”_

 

“Well, that was before what happened four years ago.”

 

Four years ago.

 

Had it been that long?

 

Allura, their princess, their friend… saved the universe through her sacrifice.

 

Keith knew Lance loved her. He would always love her.

 

She had probably loved him too at some point.

 

Keith never felt animosity towards Allura for that. Keith knew her as an ally and a friend… and a wonderful person who had gone too soon.

 

But…

 

Keith also knew his own, unavoidable, uncomfortable feelings for that boy from Cuba.

 

Keith couldn’t bear to look at Lance without knowing that there was no room for him in a heart that was full of someone else… or at least, not like how Allura had planted that seed in Lance’s heart.

 

Keith looked outside as he passed asteroids and shimmering lights, letting his mind drift off for a moment.

 

He hadn’t seen Lance since Keith had been inducted as leader of the Blade.

 

The ceremony had taken place about half a year after Allura was gone and Lance developed that Altean connection.

 

The ceremony had been held on Earth, at the Garrison of all places.

 

_“To honor your Earth heritage,” Kolivan had said as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Despite his growth spurt while at the space whale, Keith was still much shorter than the older blade member._

_“Thanks, Kolivan,” Keith smiled as he looked out from behind the curtains of the stage. The crowd was starting to gather. Blade Members, Garrison students and staff, and even friendly aliens had come to watch the ceremony. Keith felt a swell of anxiety form at the pit of his stomach as he watched everyone take their seats. It felt like some damn high school play… or graduation._

_Fighting aliens he could do… but this…_

_“Hey, Mullet.”_

_Keith turned to see Lance, leaning against the wall near the curtains, his markings glowing a little in the dim light. Lance had matured a lot over the past year. He still looked boyish and was still that lively, friendly person that Keith (now) remembered from his Garrison days, but…_

_Those eyes had a depth of sadness in them._

_They reflected the experiences… the trials he had faced._

_Keith looked away, attempting to feign interest in the sleeves of his new Mamora suit._

_“Lance, you should probably find a seat… there are a lot of people here…”_

_“I know, but before I do, I just wanted to give you something.”_

_Keith raised his eyebrows as the Blue Paladin approached, unsure of what was going on. As Lance drew closer, Keith felt his heartbeat begin to quicken._

_When Lance stood in front of Keith, he looked straight into his eyes. Keith could see his own reflection in the glassy, stormy blue of Lance’s gaze. It was unnerving and overwhelming to Keith to have his full attention on him._

_Keith was about to back away, but Lance slowly extended his hand towards him. He opened his palm and offered its contents to the other._

_Settled on his palm was a shell._

_Rather, it was a sand dollar._

_“Thank you?” Keith wasn’t sure what to say as he looked at Lance’s hand, “Um… what should I do with it? Make a wish?”_

_Lance chuckled and took Keith’s hand, placing it in his palm, “My family has a tradition of giving shells to each other during important life events. Shells are moved around in the ocean, ya know… so they have a lot of history and journeys…just like life.”_

_Lance gently took Keith’s fingers and guided them to close over the shell he had given, “Plus… sand dollars are like stars of the sea…”_

_“I thought starfish were the stars of the sea?” Keith raised an eyebrow._

_Lance laughed, “Are we going to argue about this now?”_

_A genuine laugh. It made Keith feel his ears and his heart to hear it._

_He hadn’t heard a laugh from Lance in a while._

_Keith held the sand dollar in his hand, feeling how cool it was to the touch. He smiled and looked at Lance, “Thank you… I really appreciate it.”_

_“Don’t get soft on me now, Mullet,” Lance grinned. The taller man leaned over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, “You’re going to be the leader of an espionage group. You’re all like super cool ninja assassins.”_

_“We’re not… well, we’re not going to just be doing that anymore,” Keith blushed as he felt Lance’s fingertips brush accidentally against his cheek._

_Keith instinctually pulled away, “Kolivan and I had been talking… and we might be looking towards branching into humanitarian work. There are a lot of people who are still recovering from the war and…”_

_“So you’re going to be travelling a lot,” Lance finished his sentence, averting his gaze. Keith thought he heard something akin to disappointment, but… no, Lance wouldn’t be disappointed._

_Keith sighed and ran a hand through his own unruly hair, “Well, that’s part of the job description. I mean, it’s…”_

_“Right,” Lance sighed, “Now that the world doesn’t need Voltron, there’s no point of all of us being tethered to each other. Hunk has his plans for a food empire and starting a family with Shay… Pidge is going to be either Frankenstein or Walter White… and I’m…”_

_“Lance…”_

_Keith grabbed his forearm, causing the taller boy to look at him, “Lance, I… Look, you’re leaving too. The Alteans need you… I know you’re going to do great things. You’re going to be helping them… and spend time with your family and…”_

_Lance pulled away and looked at Keith with an expression Keith had never seen before and couldn’t exactly read, “People need us, I get it. We need to sacrifice, I get it. We will give our lives for the cause, I get it… Just like…”_

_A terse silence hung over them._

_Keith turned away, unable to take it._

_“I’m sorry, Lance… I know you might not be able to handle talking about her… but she was right. We are still saving the universe… just in different ways now.”_

_Keith gripped the sand dollar, unsure of what else to do. He didn’t want to see how sad Lance was about Allura…_

_After a moment, he heard Lance’s footsteps, thinking the other was going to walk away._

_However, instead Lance moved closer, until he stood behind Keith. His presence had always been one that Keith appreciated. Throughout the battles… the adventures… everything._

_Lance was by his side._

_Even when he had left to join the Blade, Lance was never too far away. Keith knew… or at least he hoped he knew… that his connection with Lance was strong._

_He supported him and he could rely on this very fact from millions of miles… galaxies… away._

_Keith heard Lance ask, his voice barely a whisper, “Will you come back home though? I mean… to us, Keith?”_

_There was a hint of hope… or was that a plea… in the tone of his voice._

_Keith bit his lip, unsure if his voice was going to give out._

_“Yes, I’ll return to you.”_

_Keith closed his eyes and for a moment, he thought he felt a kiss to the back of his neck. It was as light as a feather and felt like the first few moments after waking from a dream._

_However, when he turned around, Lance was already seated with the others._

_And not long after, Keith left._

Keith snapped back to attention when he started the descent into Earth’s atmosphere. The clouds… the blue skies…the oceans…

 

All of the things that he never thought he would miss or consider home.

 

These were all of the things that reminded him of Lance…

“I’m ready,” Keith said to himself. As to how true that was, Keith wasn’t so sure, but he had to be.

 

It was about time.


	2. New Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance, please, put that down.”
> 
> “But everything has to be perfect!”
> 
> Lance set the vase of roses down on the coffee table for the fifth time that day, deciding that it was a better place than at the side table. He then shot Hunk, who had taken over his kitchen, a playful grin.
> 
> He, Hunk, and Pidge were all at his apartment because they were having a little reunion before the week of events leading up to Shiro and Curtis’ wedding.
> 
> It was also sort of a housewarming party for Lance, as he had decided to come back to Earth a few months ago after making sure that everything with the Alteans had been set up. While Lance had enjoyed his time with them and with Coran…
> 
> He missed the Earth more.
> 
> He missed Varadero… his family… hell, he even missed the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and views. I've also received some great feedback from my fave Insta artists from the Klance community! (#noticemesenpai)
> 
> Again, I haven't seen season 8, but I feel like this would happen. I wanted to hear a little bit more from Coran Coran the Gorgeous Man. He deserves to be appreciated. Not to mention some appreciation for Team Punk!
> 
> Merry KLANCEMAS everyone!

“Lance, please, put that down.”

 

“But everything has to be perfect!”

 

Lance set the vase of roses down on the coffee table for the fifth time that day, deciding that it was a better place than at the side table. He then shot Hunk, who had taken over his kitchen, a playful grin.

 

He, Hunk, and Pidge were all at his apartment because they were having a little reunion before the week of events leading up to Shiro and Curtis’ wedding.

 

It was also sort of a housewarming party for Lance, as he had decided to come back to Earth a few months ago after making sure that everything with the Alteans had been set up. While Lance had enjoyed his time with them and with Coran…

 

He missed the Earth more.

 

He missed Varadero… his family… hell, he even missed the Garrison.

 

It was Coran’s suggestion that Lance moved back. The elderly man had been so kind to be such a guiding force when Lance felt so lost after Allura’s death and Keith’s departure with the Blade.

 

_“Lance, my boy._ ”

 

_Lance turned to see Coran standing next to him, not noticing his presence because he was engrossed looking at one of the flowers he was cultivating._

_“Yeah, Coran? What’s up?”_

_Coran placed a hand on his shoulder, “Do you have dreams, Lance?”_

_“Uh, I think I do?” Lance shrugged as he placed the flower in his breast pocket, “I mean, I had a dream that Kaltenecker was piloting the Atlas and we were all dressed up as Teletubbies…”_

_Lance didn’t want to mention the part where he dreamt that Keith was dressed up as an adorable red Teletubby who would cry every time he was away from Lance…_

_Or that Shiro was the purple one and tried to fight some nasty looking Robobeasts while using his purse like num-chuks._

_“Not like those dreams,” Coran shook his head, “I mean like dreams for the future.”_

_“Isn’t this my future?” Lance asked, gesturing to the lands that he and the Alteans were cultivating. The land was full of life, all rolling green and in bloom._

_Coran smiled sympathetically, “My boy, I know that they say Hunk is the most kind-hearted, but I have always thought you were the kind-hearted one.” Coran gestured to a bench under one of the trees and the two men sat down._

_“Coran, I’m not…”_

_“Lance, you have dedicated these past few years of your life to ensuring that Allura’s dream came true. You have nothing else to prove… to me… to the Alteans… no one.”_

_“But Coran, I like being here… I like my work. I have a purpose…”_

_“The Lance I met when he was a lad talked about how he wanted to be the best space pilot in the history of the universe,” Coran shook his head, “He was a loverboy, yes… but he also wanted to be loved and needed… and chosen first for once, over duty and over responsibility.”_

_Lance stared at the other in surprise, not realizing that Coran had remembered all of the things that he himself had forgotten._

_“When you close your eyes,” Coran continued, “What do you see?”_

_Lance was about to ask if Coran had seen many motivational speaker videos because it sounded sort of gimmicky, but Lance obliged._

_“I see…”_

_The warm, rough sand…_

_The bright blue ocean…_

_His island, El Cocodrilo…_

_The smiling faces of his family…_

_The sunset…_

_And…_

_A pair of eyes that shined brighter than any star in the universe…_

_“Keith.”_

_Lance’s eyes flew open, realizing that last one had slipped out. He looked at Coran._

_“I mean, beating Keith in a race!”_

_Coran gave a brief dubious look before guffawing, slapping Lance’s arm, “Sure. That’s what it is. You know, King Alfor and I used to race all the time.”_

_“Oh, who would win?” Lance asked._

_“We were tied… and then he died,” Coran shrugged, “So I guess we’ll never know.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Lance felt bad. He didn’t want to bring up anymore sad memories for Coran… He had lost more than enough in a lifetime._

_“Hey,” Coran said as he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “I’ll be fine here. You are always welcome to visit. However…”_

_Coran got up and offered Lance a hand, “I think it’s time you go after your own dream… your own future. It won’t just wait for you… you have to take it by the hand and never let go.”_

 

 

Lance was brought back to the present when his cat, Blue (named after his other beloved cat, of course), attempted to play with the roses. He picked her up and chastised her with a boop to the nose.

 

“ _Mi Azul_ , no. You naughty _gatito_ ,” Lance said and then set the cat down on the floor and on the plush shag rug, away from the temptation of the red flowers.

 

“Hey, Hunk! Is all the food good? You know that Keith likes his meat… Texan and all… Oh, should we have gotten some _bulgogi_? Wasn’t his dad part Korean?”

 

Hunk sighed, wiping his hands at the front of his apron, “Look, I’m sure Keith won’t notice or even care about the food on the table. He’ll just be happy that there’s food. That’s the kind of person he is… unlike you and Pidge, who make requests all the time. You’re lucky that Shay has been working miracles for the delivery portion of our business.”

 

_You mean “empire,” you modest dork,_ Lance thought to himself, feeling proud of his friend. Hunk had built a culinary empire that spanned the galaxy. His cook books were translated into hundreds, nay, thousands of languages.

 

But Hunk’s crowning achievement, of course, was starting his family with Shay, who was pregnant with their first child, a daughter.

 

No, Lance had no idea how that worked and wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 

However, back to the present.

 

“But, Hunk…” Lance whined as he sat down on his plush couch and hugged one of the navy throw pillows to his chest, “It has to be perfect. I mean, we haven’t seen him in four years… and… I just want to see the look on his annoyingly pretty face when everything is set up…and…”

 

Hunk raised his eyebrow, “Lance… stop. Seriously, bud, what has gotten into you? I know that you had a thing for Keith once… but…”

 

Lance blushed, “ _Asere_ , I didn’t have a thing for Keith…”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, “You called his face pretty… you’re worrying about if he’ll be happy about the set up. You even cleaned his shack. Not to mention, you ordered Earth clothes for him that you think he would look good in (and I don’t even want to know how you know his measurements…). Lance…you know what… I take that back… you HAVE a thing for Keith and you’ve got it bad.”

 

Lance turned bright red, “WE’RE RIVALS! I WANT TO SHOW HIM I’M THE MOST GENTLEMANLY GENTLEMAN IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY! IN THE UNIVERSE!”

 

Hunk groaned and looked at Pidge, who had cocooned themselves into the couch, “PIDGE. PLEASE. HELP.”

 

Pidge poked out from their blankets where they had been working on some projects for their research that needed to be done before the wedding, “Nope. You deal with this Hunk. You’re the nice one.”

 

Pidge, bless them, was still a sassy gremlin. However, Lance had to admit, they were a very impressive, highly-acclaimed, three PhDs and four Masters degree owning, Nobel Peace Prize-winning gremlin. They were still doing work on his couch for the Garrison and had warned Lance that if he peeked at their new project, he was going to end up with a laser pointer to the eye.

 

Hunk shook his head, “I don’t always have to be the nice one. YOU could be the nice one.”

 

“Pretty sure that what I said still stands,” Pidge rolled their eyes, shifting their glasses on the bridge of their delicate nose, “You’re the nice one… Keith is the loner… And Lance is the goofball.”

 

“HEY! I’m NOT A…”

 

“Ahem.”

 

Shiro smiled as he stood at the entrance of Lance’s living room.

 

Their fearless leader… the Champion… Black Paladin… survivor… was soon going to have one more title under his belt. Lance felt a swell of pride and happiness knowing that out of anyone in the universe, Shiro deserved it.

 

“Shiro!” Pidge said as they ran over and gave him a hug, catching the other in surprise and almost knocking him down, “Where’s Keith?”

 

Shiro chuckled, returning the embrace, “He just told me he landed. He should be on his way here.” Shiro inspected the place, “Lance, you’ve outdone yourself.”

 

“Thanks,” Lance grinned, knowing it was true and he had worked hard to make his bachelor pad look… like a bachelor pad. Posters of his favorite baseball players and pictures of his family were all hung on the walls. He didn’t have a lot of furniture yet, but it was all coming together.

 

“I wanna show Mullet that you don’t need to be in Texas for some ‘Southern Hospitality.’”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes as he mixed the batter in the kitchen.

 

Pidge snorted, “You just want to win him over. Admit it Lance…”

 

Lance sputtered, but didn’t have enough time to retort because the doorbell rang.

 

Lance stood there in place, eyes wide as he felt his heart leap into his throat.

 

Shiro grinned, knowing just who it would be at the door, “Must be him.”

 

Hunk and Pidge smirked and looked at each other knowingly.

 

“I bet that Keith and Lance are going to take five minutes before they say something that makes the other want to run back to space,” Pidge giggled.

 

Hunk pouted, “Pidge, come on… it has taken so many years to have them both home… to have all of us at the same place.”

 

Pidge nodded, “I know… and about damn time too.”

 

They then looked at their friend, Lance fidgeting with the red roses once more, arranging them over and over until Lance hissed and brought his thumb to his lips, obviously poking himself on a thorn.

 

Hunk shook his head, “I’m not making that bet with you.”

 

Pidge looked at their friend, adjusting their glasses, “Oh, Shiro already did.”

 

Hunk laughed, amused by her antics, as usual, “I missed you.”

 

Pidge grinned and offered her fist, “Team Punk?”

 

The taller man smiled affectionately, “Team Punk.” He then gently returned the fistbump.

 

“Some things never change,” Pidge said as she leaned against the counter, hearing the soft voices of Shiro and Keith approach from the entrance of the apartment.

 

Hunk looked at Lance, who was standing in place and anticipating to take a Polar Plunge while waiting for Keith to come into the room.

 

“I hope some things do… because everyone deserves to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things Lance says in this chapter:
> 
> *El Cocodrilo is what some Cubans call their home island  
> *Asere is like "bro"  
> *Azul is Blue  
> *Gatito is cat
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. ALSO, STAY UP TO DATE AND SUBSCRIBE! GRACIAS!


	3. Feelings (What are those?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, Lance thought, He’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an early Klancemas present... I give you the mess that is chapter 3.
> 
> As always, leave kudos and comments down below! I love hearing your input!

Shit, Lance thought, He’s beautiful.

 

Keith hadn’t aged much since the initiation, at least not in how he looked. He still had those boyish, almost androgynous features and was the right height for Lance to kiss without bending his head down too much (thank goodness for that growth spurt Lance experienced two years ago).

 

Of course, Lance knew well that despite being pretty, he was lean muscle underneath that red moto jacket. He never bulked up like Shiro did, but he knew that it was because Keith wanted to maintain his agility, speed, and flexibility, traits that were valued in the Blade of Marmora’s line of work. Lance remembered from their time in the Castle of Lions that Keith never skipped out on leg day… and oh, boy, those thighs could crush a droid between them…

 

“Hey, everyone, the guest of honor has arrived!” Shiro announced as he and Keith strode into the living room.

 

“So good to see you!” Hunk greeted as he swept Keith into a big bear hug, which Keith, much to Lance’s surprise, returned.

 

“It’s been a while, Hunk,” Keith nodded and patted the other man’s shoulder affectionately.

 

“Looks like I’m catching up to you Keith!” Pidge said as they walked up to compare heights. Pidge did get taller in the time that he was away, but Keith could still see over their head.

 

Keith scoffed at Pidge’s comment and was about to retort back, but then his gaze met Lance’s.

 

Lance felt his breath get taken away. He forgot just how mesmerizing Keith’s eyes were… They were like the depths of space itself…

 

On Keith’s end, he was thinking similar thoughts…

 

 _How dare his eyes be so blue?_ , Keith thought to himself, feeling himself get sucked into Lance’s intense gaze.

 

Keith had to look away, biting his lip and waving almost bashfully, “Hey, Lance…”

 

You’re adorable, was what Lance wanted to say.

 

“You have a ponytail now,” was what Lance actually said.

 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and shared a mental sigh. Here they go again…

 

Keith rolled his eyes, not amused, “Yes, nice to see you too, Lance. I see that noticing my hair is still your favorite pastime.”

 

“Hey, I can’t help it! Your stupid hair is always in my face.”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed and lips formed almost a pout. What the hell? Really, Lance?

 

Lance raised his hands up, realizing that this was not how he wanted their reunion to start. Lance imagined it would be more heartfelt… flowers… admiring his new abode… watching the sunset from his veranda with some wine…

 

“I mean, Keith… uh- you…”

 

Pidge groaned, unable to take this anymore, and yelled, “COME ON. WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY FOR YOUR MUSHY, GUSHY REUNION. I WANT TO FUCKING EAT.”

 

Shiro frowned, “Pidge, language!”

 

“SHIRO. I AM TWENTY (and probably older because SPACE TIME MESSED THAT UP). I CAN SWEAR WHENEVER THE FUCK I WANT NOW! SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!”

 

“STOP YELLING! YOU’RE MAKING THE ROLLS FLATTEN!” Hunk said as he set down the tray of freshly baked dinner rolls.

 

“IT’S KEITH’S FAULT!” Lance blurted, “HE’S MAKING SAY WEIRD THINGS!”

 

“GAH! I’M LEAVING!” Keith yelled, not wanting to deal with all the people getting riled up. He had taken leave from the Blade to get away from petty squabbles (which were usually started by Zethrid and Ezor).

 

Okay, well he had forgotten just how much the other paladins… well, a certain former paladin, made his blood boil.

 

“KEITH! DON’T LEAVE… YOU JUST GOT HERE!” Lance said as he chased after the other. “DON’T DO IT, MAN! DON’T WALK OUT THAT DOOR…”

 

As they watched the two leave, Pidge smirked, “You owe me twenty bucks, Shiro. They both left within five minutes.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and handed over the money to Pidge.

 

 

Lance found Keith sitting on a bench at the park near his place. The neighborhood was quiet at this time of day, peaceful rows of apartment complexes with easy access to the beach… after spending a good portion of his teenage years in a galactic war and another four in an alien planet, Lance wanted to settle somewhere that looked like a stock image.

 

You know, normal.

 

He also chose this location for the view of the sunset. He would spend many afternoons just watching the sun sink down the horizon, casting hues of pink, red, and purple in the twilight sky. He sat on that park bench and just gaze at the changing colors… just like Keith was doing at this very moment.

 

Lance watched the other for a little, noting the flecks of gold reflected in his violet eyes. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had seen those eyes…

 

“Lance, I know you’re there. Stop being a stalker.”

 

Lance chuckled and held up his hands in surrender as he decided to approach Keith slowly. He took a seat next to him, taking a deep breath.

 

“You’re watching the sunset?” Lance asked.

 

Keith chuckled, “That’s not the first time you’ve asked me that…”

 

Lance murmured, “I know…”

 

Keith took a deep breath before letting out a sigh, “I missed this… the sunset, I mean. I’ve seen other suns rise and set on many planets… but nothing takes my breath away like this one.”

 

From where Lance was sitting, he could see the corners of Keith’s lips turn upwards into a soft smile. It was like a switch… like something about that smile made Lance’s heart race skip a beat.

 

“I know what you mean,” Lance said as he decided to scoot closer, feeling himself drawn in like a gravitational pull. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, blood pumping as if acknowledging that Keith was here, Keith was home…

 

Keith was about to say more, but then found himself only a few inches away from Lance. Keith’s breath hitched as he gazed into those ocean blue eyes… the ocean that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

“Lance…”

 

Lance smiled when he heard his name pass through Keith’s lips like a hymn.

 

The man wanted to capture it and savor it.

 

Could words taste sweet? Coming from Keith, Lance imagined that they could…

 

Lance leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against Keith’s.

 

Almost.

 

“Keith…”

 

Lance wanted to close the gap, but then Keith put a firm hand to his chest, stopping him.

 

He could feel Keith shiver at that and Lance’s blood reacted in a pleasant thrum at that.

 

“L-Lance… w-what are you doing?”

 

Lance sighed and backed off, running a hand through his hair, “Honestly, I have no idea… I just…”

 

Keith sighed and shook his head, “Lance, that’s not a good enough answer for me.”

 

“Keith, come on… it’s been four years and…I missed you… and I honestly don’t…”

 

“I’m not the same person from four years ago,” Keith got up, refusing to look at Lance, his dark lashes casted shadows against his cheek, “And neither are you… especially not since Allura died.”

 

When Keith added that last part, a heavy silence fell upon them.

 

Lance clenched his fist, unsure what to say next. What was Keith going on about? Had he changed that much? Had he become someone that Keith… didn’t know? Someone that Keith did not want?

 

At the thought of that, his blood felt like ice inside him, protesting at the thought.

 

“Keith, what are you…”

 

“Look, just shut up and listen.”

 

Lance obliged and gazed at Keith, willing to listen.

 

Keith kept his gaze on the sunset, afraid that he was going to lose his nerve. However, he had to say it now…

 

“I’ve always felt you were special to me Lance… in a different way from my mother… my father… the other paladins… even Shiro. You, who were always by my side… through the Garrison… through Voltron…”

 

Keith continued, laughing mirthlessly to himself, “I was waiting for you to make fun of my feelings because I swore you knew… And that’s why you chose this whole “rivalry” stance with me. However, when I saw how hurt you were about Allura… I decided to put those feelings to rest.”

 

 _He had feelings for me?_ Lance felt the realization settle, his blood feeling heated once more, as if rejoicing at the news.

 

“Keith,” Lance continued to struggle with the words to say to make this right, “I just…”

 

“No, Lance.”

 

Keith got up and turned away from him, “Four years has been too long for both of us. I’m even sorry I told you this and burdened you with the past. I just needed to place it on the table so we… I can move on.”

 

_No, no… Keith… Keith…wait…_

 

Lance felt his throat tighten as he listened to Keith, not sure why he wasn’t able to respond.

 

“I’m sorry I made a mess of this,” Keith murmured, “But that’s the truth… and now, it’s all done.”

 

“Keith, can’t we talk about…”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about! There’s no WE. There’s just you… and then there’s me.”

 

Keith turned away, “I kept my promise, Lance. I came back to see you… But I’m not back to love you, so you don’t have to worry about my feelings anymore. After Shiro’s wedding, I promise that I’ll be out of your hair… ponytail and all.”

 

Keith placed his hands in his pockets and slowly started to walk away, leaving Lance drowning in the sudden onslaught of…

 

_Feelings…_

He couldn’t really say exactly what those feelings were… they were like an amorphous blob of various things… competitiveness… passion… camaraderie…admiration…

 

Maybe Hunk was right… he had… HAS feelings for Keith.

 

No name for those feelings yet… but

 

“ _Ay, mi mami.”_

 

He just knew it was strong.

 

He also knew that he couldn’t let him leave… not just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see the Keith confession coming. I didn't either. Lol.
> 
> Will Lance get a chance to respond next chapter? We'll find out... some time soon.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! THANKS!


	4. A Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sighed, “Come on, Shiro… I want to go before…”
> 
> Lance ran in like a hurricane, blocking the entrance of the apartment and breathing heavily to catch his breath, “Keith!”
> 
> “That,” Keith frowned, not wanting to talk anymore. He had finally gotten to say what he wanted to say and wanted to ride off into the sunset already.
> 
> Shiro retrieved his keys and was about to get the food Hunk set aside, “Lance, Keith and I are going back to my place.” The older man placed himself methodically between the two, not wanting them to cause a scene… or a headache that he would have to explain to the police.
> 
> Lance groaned, “NOT YOU TOO! CAN’T ANYONE LET ME SAY A DAMN THING FOR ONCE?”
> 
> Pidge rolled their eyes, “Lance, language!”
> 
> Lance flipped her off before turning to Keith, “Damn it, Mullet, don’t keep running away from me! I’ve got a few things to say to you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. We're getting a response.
> 
> Thanks for all of the support, everyone! Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Warning (?): It's not really a warning, but an explanation. [check out below]

“Hey.”

 

Shiro, who had been mindlessly flipping channels on Lance’s ridiculously huge television, looked up to see Keith enter Lance’s apartment once more. The former black paladin frowned when he saw Keith’s face. He knew it had something to do with that boy from Cuba Keith liked so much.

 

Keith didn’t need to tell him that the interaction didn’t end so well.

 

“Hey, Hunk,” Shiro called out from his spot as he got up, stretching his arm, “I’m going to take Keith home. He’s tired from the trip.”

 

“Oh, you’re leaving already,” Hunk said as he popped his head out from the kitchen, sounding a little disappointed, “I understand. Let me wrap up some food for you guys to take home. I’ll set aside some for Curtis too.”

 

Pidge also saw Keith and sighed, “Lance is an idiot. That hasn’t changed, Keith.”

 

_Keith remembered years ago, when they all lived in the Castle of Lions, that Lance had started a weekly ritual of doing “spa days” with everyone._

_Keith had no idea where Lance got all of his skin treatment stuff or how he knew exact what to buy at the Space Mall, but Lance always had something new that he claimed would “make people look #bae.”_

_He was pretty sure Lance used it as an excuse to spend more time with Allura, as Lance would offer to braid her hair or offer a new face mask. Hunk and Pidge would be roped into it as well, Hunk more willing than Pidge, and they would chat happily while eating the alien cucumbers that were meant for their eyes. Even Shiro would join in and doze off on the couch as Lance or Pidge massaged whatever goop Lance used for moisturizing his face._

_Keith would often just sit far away and read a book, not feeling comfortable with the idea of a) putting anything that he didn’t know the ingredients of on his face and b) having anyone else touch his face._

_However, when Shiro went missing, Lance dragged him to the couch one night for a spa day. Keith was in his corner, reading, when Lance barreled in._

_“You need this.”_

_Keith tried to get up, “Lance, I don’t have time for this…”_

_“You’re too tense,” Lance pushed him back down, “You need to relax… take better care of yourself.”_

_He then cupped Keith’s chin, which forced Keith to stop and look at him. Lance gently turned his head from left to right before reaching over to lightly massage over Keith’s cheekbones and the dark circles under his eyes._

_“You haven’t been sleeping well. I can hear you pacing next door.”_

_Keith bit his lip and grumbled, “I’m sorry that my pacing has been keeping you from your beauty sleep.”_

_“Keith, we need you,” Lance sighed and pulled away, “As team leader, you need to have the energy to deal with situations as they come our way. How can you make good decisions with little sleep?”_

_Keith hated it when Lance had a point and he couldn’t argue._

_“Why can’t I just sleep then?” Keith pouted._

_Lance reached to grab a jar that had some green goop in it, “Well, your skin looks horrible… so, why not hit two birds with one stone? You can relax as I put the mask on your face.”_

_Keith grumbled something about not trusting the stuff, but then laid back, closing his eyes. He did trust Lance though._

_“Relax those brows, Mullet. You’ll get wrinkles early if you frown like that,” he heard Lance say as he opened the jar._

_Keith really was regretting saying yes to this._

_He heard Lance hum as the other massaged the substance onto his face, feeling him start at his forehead and worked his way down._

_Keith felt himself melting away at Lance’s gentle touches, feeling the muscles of his face relax. He felt like he drifted off at some point, too relaxed to keep awake._

_Lance would occasionally ask him questions and he felt himself groggily respond… unable to help it._

_“What is your favorite animal?” Lance asked, gently caressing his cheek._

_“Hippos,” Keith answered sleepily._

_“Really?” Lance said in surprise, “I thought you would say wolf or something else…”_

_“Hippos are cute,” Keith murmured, “And so are you.”_

_He felt Lance’s fingers stop for a moment before continuing._

_“I’m not like a hippo,” he heard Lance laugh, “And right now, you’re the cute one…”_

_“Am not…” Keith said, feeling himself drift to sleep._

_Before he fell asleep, he heard Lance murmur into his ear, “Yes, you are, gatito.”_

_That night, Keith swore he dreamed of a hippo that had an uncanny resemblance to a certain blue paladin, who wouldn’t stop trying to eat his hair._

_When Keith woke up the next day in his own bed, he felt more refreshed than ever. He wanted to thank Lance for the advice. He walked down the hall and was about to approach him at the lounge area, but when he got there, he saw Lance chatting and laughing with Allura as they watched the space mice do tricks._

_Keith backed away and closed the door, deciding not to mention the moment ever again._

 

 

Keith sighed, “Come on, Shiro… I want to go before…”

 

Lance ran in like a hurricane, blocking the entrance of the apartment and breathing heavily to catch his breath, “Keith!”

 

“That,” Keith frowned, not wanting to talk anymore. He had finally gotten to say what he wanted to say and wanted to ride off into the sunset already.

 

Shiro retrieved his keys and was about to get the food Hunk set aside, “Lance, Keith and I are going back to my place.” The older man placed himself methodically between the two, not wanting them to cause a scene… or a headache that he would have to explain to the police.

 

Lance groaned, “NOT YOU TOO! CAN’T ANYONE LET ME SAY A DAMN THING FOR ONCE?”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Lance, language!”

 

Lance flipped her off before turning to Keith, “Damn it, Mullet, don’t keep running away from me! I’ve got a few things to say to you too!”

 

Keith crossed his arms, obviously not willing to listen, “Well, too bad. I’m leaving.”

 

Shiro sighed, realizing that there was no way they were leaving now. He just sat back down and asked Pidge for a pain killer.

 

Lance approached and grabbed Keith’s right arm, “Even if I have to lock you in a damn room, I will because it’s my turn to talk.”

 

Keith could have easily put up a fight, but didn’t because… wow, when did Lance get so strong?

 

“I’m confused,” Hunk called out, “Will the food be for here or to go?”

 

“FOR HERE!” Lance yelled.

 

“TO GO!” Keith responded back, glaring at Lance.

 

“YOU’RE STAYING. YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYHWERE!”

 

“NOTHING YOU SAY CAN CHANGE MY MIND!”

 

“OH, YEAH?” Lance challenged, backing Keith into the wall. Lance growled, the sound seeming so foreign coming from the former blue paladin. Keith had heard Galrans growl all the time, to demonstrate passion… through rage or…in courtship…

 

No, stop, Keith… don’t… it’s not.

 

Keith bit his lip and stared hard into the eyes of the taller man. He was having a hard time keeping his own instincts in check. Lance was not…

 

_It’s not like that. He doesn’t know…_

 

“Lance, stand down,” Keith said lowly, both as a command and a plea. He placed a hand on Lance’s chest, right over his heart.

 

“No,” Lance growled, “I’m not letting you out of my sight… never again.”

 

Keith was taken aback by his words… his promise, but didn’t have time to respond because suddenly, Lance’s soft lips were on his.

 

“Mhmm!” Keith froze before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. A purr erupted from the half-Galran’s throat, responding to the rumbling and growling of the other man.

 

Lance felt his blood sing yes and every fiber of his being scream ‘Finally!’ as he pulled Keith close, letting his hands map out every curve and angle of Keith’s body.

 

Shiro covered Pidge’s eyes as they protested with ‘I’m TWENTY!’ and ‘You’re not my dad!’ (To which Shiro responded ‘I HAVE HIM ON SPEED DIAL, SO DON’T EVEN TRY ME’).

 

However, neither Keith nor Lance noticed because the world suddenly narrowed to just the two of them. Every touch, every kiss… it was overwhelming.

 

Keith had never felt such heat before… it was all-consuming, but filling heat… like a warm embrace.

 

Lance felt the same, but there was an added… urgency.

 

_He’ll leave… He’ll leave you… He’s here now…_

 

Lance trailed kisses from Keith’s lips… down to his jaw… and down his throat until…

 

“AH!”

 

Keith yelped and pushed Lance away, not because he was hurt… but because he was surprised. His eyes changed from his normal greyish-purple to yellow and purple, Galra senses heightened. The former red paladin touched the spot where…

 

“LANCE, DID YOU JUST FUCKING BITE ME?” Keith hissed, glaring at the other. Lance could see that Keith’s pupils were dilated and that should have scared him, but…

 

_He’s cute when he’s angry._

 

Shiro raised his eyebrow and then picked up Pidge in an attempt to yeet her (Shiro had no idea what that meant, but he got a lot of threats from the young students at the Garrison about it and occasionally Pidge), “AND WE ARE GOING. HUNK!” The three paladins barricaded the entrance to the kitchen.

 

Lance stared at Keith in a daze, as if coming back from a fog, “Um… sorry… I just… I don’t know what came over me…and just… I didn’t want you to leave again, Keith…I just…”

 

Keith groaned and covered his face with his hands, “Now I really can’t leave…”

 

Lance was confused, attempting to come a little closer, “W-what do you mean? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Keith frowned, feeling his heart start palpitating,  “You just fucking bit me… you gave me a fucking bonding mark.”

 

“Oh. Well, looks like we did have a bonding moment.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but make that joke as he took a moment before his eyes widened.

 

“I DID WHAT?”

 

Keith, strong, warrior Keith… began to tear up in frustration, feeling an overwhelming rush of emotions. It was almost dizzying to him, the sudden heat of rage… then the cold of despair… and then the tug of longing and…

 

Lance, on his end, immediately felt a sudden urge to comfort him, but refrained because it looked like it was the last thing that Keith would want.

 

He also didn’t want to die. That wasn’t on his list of things to do today.

 

“Keith, I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t know that would happen. All I thought of was that I didn’t want you to leave me… and you wouldn’t listen…”

 

Keith whimpered and threw a pillow at Lance, “I hate you! Why do you have to make my life so difficult!”

 

Lance caught the pillow and set it down on his sofa, “Okay, I deserved that…”

 

Keith growled, emotions flipping from helplessness to rage, “You deserve more than that!” Keith lunged at Lance and tried to land a punch. Lance caught it easily, thanking Voltron that while Keith was strong, Lance wasn’t exactly a twig unlike before.

 

Lance didn’t know what the hell was going on… but oh, boy, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you, dear readers: What do you think Lance should do to make up for this little... incident? (Because he did screw up) Leave some ideas down below!
> 
> Explanation (from beginning notes): Keith actually didn't explain it correctly and he himself doesn't have the right information. Another character will come in later in the story to explain what the bite really is. Do not worry... it's not a non-consensual thing. Rather, for now think of it as a claim that Lance has put on Keith that our boy can either accept or reject... Keith always will have a choice.


	5. Terms and Conditions May Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “KEITH! I SAID I WAS SORRY!”
> 
> Lance backed away as he Keith used more force to push him into a wall. Lance maneuvered out of Keith’s grasp and ran to the other side of the room.
> 
> “I didn’t know that! I thought I was just going to leave a hickey!”
> 
> “I still would kill you for leaving a hickey!” Keith yelled and grabbed some pens that were left on the table (probably from Pidge) and started throwing them at Lance like darts.
> 
> “Oh shit!” Lance ducked, the pen narrowly missing some vital parts of him and hitting the wall behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!
> 
> Shorter chapter, but the boys need to talk. They still have a long way to go.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! GRACIAS!
> 
> [the end notes for a question for the readers]

“KEITH! I SAID I WAS SORRY!”

 

Lance backed away as he Keith used more force to push him into a wall. Lance maneuvered out of Keith’s grasp and ran to the other side of the room.

 

“I didn’t know that! I thought I was just going to leave a hickey!”

 

“I still would kill you for leaving a hickey!” Keith yelled and grabbed some pens that were left on the table (probably from Pidge) and started throwing them at Lance like darts.

 

“Oh shit!” Lance ducked, the pen narrowly missing some vital parts of him and hitting the wall behind him.

 

“Keith, come on, buddy…Let’s not be hasty…calm down”

 

Lance put out his hands in an attempt to gesture for Keith to relax. Lance really didn’t want to die today.

 

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, YOU… 씨발놈아! (Shi-bal-nom-a!)”

 

Lance paused and looked at Keith, sort of amazed. Keith rarely used Korean in front of others, but when he did, it was often to curse.

 

_Damn it… he’s even cute when he swears…_

Using the distraction, Keith lunged at Lance, slamming him to the ground. Keith grabbed the other boy’s collar and growled.

 

“You can’t take it back!” Keith screamed, “GALRA BOND FOR LIFE, YOU FUCKING MORON!”

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrists and said, “GOOD! THAT MEANS THAT YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN AND YOU CAN FINALLY LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!”

 

Keith paused, feeling like he should stop and sat on top of Lance, sniffling a little. He narrowed his eyes at the other.

 

Lance sighed and sat up with Keith still in his lap. He pulled him close and murmured into his hair.

 

“I’m sorry that I bit you because that obviously scared you. I don’t regret biting you, though. Keith, I’ve been waiting for you to return home…I’ve been waiting for you to come back to me for all of these years,” Lance said as stroked that soft hair.

 

“I’m going to be honest… I don’t know how I feel. I’ve spent so long grieving for Allura and helping to fulfill her mission that I had to put whatever I felt for you on hold as well…”

 

Lance pulled away just far enough so he could look into Keith’s watery eyes and tuck a stray strand of hair behind, “But I’ve felt whatever this has been… since we rescued Shiro… or… maybe even while you were at the Garrison. Look, all I know is… being with you… feels right. I can’t let you out of my sight.”

 

Lance placed a tender kiss to Keith’s forehead, “You mean so much to me.”

 

Keith, who finally stopped sniffling, grumbled into Lance’s shoulder, “Well, what about my feelings? Ever consider how I feel about this?”

 

Lance chuckled, continuing to card his hands through Keith’s hair, “Of course, _gatito_. How you feel about this is very important because I value you… but I have a feeling you don’t hate the idea too much because I would have been castrated by now.”

 

Keith snorted, “Yes, you would have been castrated…. Possibly amputated too.”

 

Lance knew these were all empty threats. Keith would never do that. Maybe a slap or a punch, but never to really hurt him.

 

Keith was one of the deadliest people in the world, no, in the galaxy… But he would never, ever try to kill Lance.

 

Lance nuzzled the other’s cheek affectionately, “Now, now… is that any way to treat your mate?”

 

Inside, Lance felt it was so good to say it. It fit. It made sense.

 

It fit… just like how Keith’s hand fit in his.

 

Keith huffed, feigning annoyance, “Yes. Especially when the mate is an idiot.”

 

Lance held him closer, purring, “Mhm… My wife is so cruel.”

 

“Mate, not wife,” Keith grumbled as he corrected the other, smacking his arm, “We’re not married… nor am I a woman. I also haven’t agreed to anything except not killing you.”

 

Lance chuckled and pecked his nose, “Welp, it was worth a shot.”

 

He then got up while carrying Keith in his arms, “Shall we go and talk to our probably scared friends, Mr. Diaz?”

 

Keith turned bright red and flailed, “I’m keeping my last name. Also, shut up.”

 

“Well, then I’ll take your name. Leandro Celestino Santiago Diaz Kogane… has a nice ring to it, right?”

 

“Lance!” Keith grabbed his collar, trying his best to keep a serious face, but he was failing miserably. He gazed into Lance’s bright blue eyes and muttered.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Lance leaned over to peck his lips cheekily before setting him down, “No, you don’t.”

 

All of this was making Keith’s head spin. Inside, there was something that was relishing in the affection… but his mind couldn’t make sense of it.

 

Keith regained his bearings and straightened his clothes, “Stop, no more… flirting. We need ground rules.”

 

“Always got to be the responsible leader,” Lance got up as well and sat on the couch, where Blue was lounging. He scratched her behind the ear as she purred.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Keith went on, “Okay, since you don’t know how you feel yet… and I don’t trust how I feel [this part, Lance sighed at], I think we need to find out a little about the bonding mark. I want to know if… if we need to, we can reverse it.”

 

Lance frowned, but agreed because… he didn’t want to scare Keith off again.

 

“Secondly, we also need to figure out how this…” Keith gestured between the two of them, “Feels. I mean, we go by my pace. We start as friends.”

 

“But we are friends, Keith,” Lance sighed, “We’ve established that. We’re rivals… teammates… partners… we’ve gone through so many labels. Can’t we just… be dating and see where that goes?”

 

Keith bit his lip and shook his head, “No. I want to be sure. I want to be sure that you want this. You said so yourself that you’re not sure. I don’t want to dive in right away. I need time.”

 

Lance sighed and took his hand, “Fine. That just gives me more opportunities to sweep you off your feet. I’ll woo the pants off of you, just you wait, _cari_ _ño_ _._ ”

 

Keith sighed, “And… there’s one more thing.”

 

Lance nodded and held his hand tightly, “I’m listening.”

 

“I want to visit Allura.”

 

Lance was surprised. Even he had not had the courage to visit Allura yet… or at least her statue.

 

“Why?”

 

Keith sighed and looked into his eyes, “I know you loved her. I don’t want you to ever forget that because that’s a part of you… so, if we’re doing this right… I feel like I… um… need her blessing.”

 

Lance got up, unsure. He hadn’t visited because the memory of her passing was too painful for him… four years had softened the blow, but it still hurt.

 

“I…” Lance wanted to say no, but when he looked at Keith, seeing how it must not have been easy for him to talk about all of this, Lance relented, “Fine. However, maybe after we sort some of the other stuff first.”

 

Keith nodded, “Fine.”

 

Lance nodded, “Good… now for my demands.”

 

Keith pouted, “Hey, you don’t get demands. You did the biting.”

 

“Oh, Keith… this goes both ways,” Lance chuckled as he pulled Keith with him as he sat down. Keith ended up on his lap again, flailing a little.

 

“First, you’re staying with me while you’re here on Earth.”

 

“But…”

 

“You were planning on staying with Shiro, I know… but do you want to be there while Shiro and Curtis are all lovey-dovey… and I do mean that they get all lovey-dovey… Like horizontal tango and all?”

 

Keith grimaced at that, “Fine. You’re right.”

 

Lance grinned, “Good. Second, you let me call you all of the pet names I want.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Sí, _mi gatito_.”

 

Keith groaned, “FINE. What’s your last thing?”

 

Lance thought for a moment, but then smiled, “I want a grand gesture.”

 

“What the fuck is that?”

 

Lance laughed, “I’ll leave that up to you to find out, samurai.”

 

Keith grumbled, crossing his arms, “I feel like I got the short end of the stick… again.”

 

“ _Mi Gatito_ , you’ve gotten the best deal of all,” Lance chuckled, snaking his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him close, “You’re stuck with me.”

 

“Lucky me,” Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance swore that for a second, he saw those lips curl into a smile.

 

At that, Lance pressed his cheek against Keith’s, the gesture more affectionate than anything else. Keith stiffened for a moment, but then nuzzled back, letting himself indulge in the moment.

 

Lance figured that after all these years… and after all of the reluctance… Keith was truly starved for affection. As the Cuban boy held the other closer to his chest, he felt more determined to make sure that Keith got the affection he needed and deserved.

 

“IS IT SAFE?”

 

Hunk called out from the kitchen.

 

Lance laughed and Keith covered his face in his hands, bright red. Keith tried to squirm out of Lance’s grasp, but the other boy kept a firm grip on him.

 

“Yeah, _asere_ , we’re good.”

 

Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge all got out of the kitchen and were surprised to see Lance cuddling Keith while Keith was sitting on his lap.

 

Keith sent a death glare to all of them, “Don’t ask.”

 

“I won,” Shiro grinned at Pidge, “Lance was able to talk to Keith sensibly with minimal damage to private property.”

 

Pidge groaned and gave the twenty that their got from Shiro earlier back to the man.

 

“So, are you guys dating now?” Hunk asked, smiling excitedly, “I mean, it was hard not to hear about the… um … bonding moment… but…”

 

“Yes,” Lance grinned.

 

“No,” Keith responded.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Wait, what?”

 

“We’re taking it slow and finding out more about the bond,” Keith sighed as he got up, “And if needed, how to get rid of it.”

 

“But we’re not closing ourselves off to the idea of being more,” Lance smiled as he got up as well, slinging an arm around Keith’s waist.

 

“So… yes and no?” Hunk sighed.

 

“You both just need to stop lying to yourselves,” Pidge sighed and chucked a pillow at them. Keith dodged it, so it hit Lance in the face.

 

“Hey!” Lance frowned, “Pidge!”

 

“That’s what you get for being a drama king,” Pidge rolled their eyes, “And Keith, if you hurt him, I will put cyanide on everything you hold dear.”

 

“But Pidge, that would mean also putting cyanide on me!” Lance said dramatically.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Lance, “Please, go right ahead. In fact, give me some now…”

 

“Keith! Come on… don’t be like that, _mi corazon, mi vida_.”

 

“I swear, Lance…” Keith growled, but it didn’t sound threatening. He was just flustered and all red, puffed up in defensiveness over his embarrassment.

 

Lance chuckled and growled right back in response.

 

While the two continued to bicker, Shiro sighed, “If it were any other two people in the universe, I would be more concerned… but since it’s these two, I think it will be okay.”

 

Hunk nodded, “Yeah. Besides, we all know how the story’s going to go, right?”

 

Pidge chuckled, “But the question is… how long are these idiots going to take to get there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: What are some nicknames Lance would shower Keith with? :3


	6. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take care of my brother, okay?” Shiro smirked, “Though he has grown up to be a fine young man, he’s still my baby in my eyes… or a delinquent that might steal your car.”
> 
> “You’re having way too much fun with this, Shiro,” Keith growled.
> 
> Keith had to admit he deserved that last comment. He was sure Shiro had been saving that one for years.
> 
> Lance laughed and shook Shiro’s hand, “I promise, sir. I’ll cherish him.”
> 
> Lance looked at Keith and smiled warmly.
> 
> Keith almost believed he meant it.
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! Hope 2019 is treating you well thus far!
> 
> This chapter has Curtis and Shiro as well as the best boi in the universe, Kosmo!
> 
> As always, LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! I love hearing your reactions.
> 
> See end of the story for another question!

“Are you sure you should be staying at Lance’s with this whole mess?” Shiro said as he put Keith’s luggage into his car.

 

“I have to, Shiro,” Keith sighed as he pet Kosmo’s head, making sure his collar was on (Kosmo didn’t usually wear collars and honestly, usually when Keith put on a collar on Kosmo, he would teleport out of it. However, Earth rules said that canines needed collars. So, large space wolves were included).

 

Curtis walked into the room, holding a bag, “Lance asked to borrow some items. I’ll send them over with you.” He then gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek, smiling adoringly at his lover, “I’ll see you later, Captain.”

 

Shiro blushed and murmured, “Curtis, I told you… you don’t need to call me that…”

 

Curtis chuckled and smiled slyly, “Yes, sir…”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Lance was right. I don’t want to spend a whole week with you two being lovey-dovey.”

 

“We aren’t lovey-dovey,” Shiro smirked, “Not like you and Lance were a few hours ago on his couch…you two were practically…”

 

“Shiro,” Keith narrowed his eyes, “If you don’t stop right now, I swear…”

 

“Stop, boys,” Curtis frowned and chastised both former paladins, “No fighting. Honestly, Keith, Shiro and I are both happy that you and Lance are together…”

 

“We’re not together,” Keith corrected, “We’re figuring out if we should be together.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Keith, I’ve known you since you were a child… You would never let anyone get close to you. It took me so many years to gain your trust. Yes, you and Lance were thrusted into strange circumstances in your youth… but you two have one of the strongest bonds I’ve ever seen. You two work together so well and…”

 

“Alright, alright, Old Man (he snorted at the word “youth”) … let me just…”

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

 

“Who could that be?” Curtis asked as he walked to the door.

 

“Hi, Professor Mekonen,” Lance greeted, waving happily, “I’m here to pick up Keith.”

 

“Oh, Lance, I thought I was going to drive Keith over to your place?” Shiro said as he walked over to the young man.

 

“I… um… I thought it would be more convenient for you if I picked him up,” Lance said, looking away sheepishly.

 

Shiro smiled knowingly, calling out to Keith, “Keith, Lance is here. He couldn’t wait to see you.”

 

“Shiro!” both Lance and Keith yelled at their friend.

 

Keith came over and blushed, “Hey, sharpshooter…”

 

Lance smiled the moment he saw Keith. He walked over and handed him a bouquet of red roses, “ _Hola, hermoso_.”

 

Keith turned bright red at that.

 

He didn’t know if Lance knew that Keith knew Spanish. It was inevitable to pick up while living in Texas.

 

“Red roses,” Curtis commented, “A little forward there, Mr. Diaz.”

 

Lance chuckled, “I have a lot of catch-up to do… I think it’s okay.” He then wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

 

Keith turned even more red, backing away, “I’m going to put these in water.”

 

Shiro followed Keith, smiling, “Are you still sure this is a good idea? You do realize that you have no fight against Lance, right?”

 

Keith placed the roses in a vase and got some water from the faucet, “Shiro, I don’t need to fight him… I just need to figure out how to reverse this whole thing so that we can both realize that this is never going to work.”

 

Shiro bit his lip and sighed, “Keith… to be honest… this is the happiest I’ve seen him in the past four years. He’s… almost like… his old self. You’re also deserving of love…”

 

“Shiro… people don’t magically just get better,” Keith said, stopping the faucet, “Lance has been recovering on his own long before I came back… and I mean, he could also be thinking that being with me will solve all of his problems.”

 

“And I know that,” Shiro nodded, “Keith, you’re talking to someone who also lost someone to the Galactic War.”

 

Keith looked at Shiro, eyes widening, “Shiro… I… I’m so sorry… I…”

 

There was a pause between the two that hung heavily in the air.

 

“I sometimes forget now too,” Shiro sighed, shaking his head, “Doesn’t mean I love Adam any less. I’ve just… I’ve decided that l don’t have to keep all my love to myself. Curtis showed me that.”

 

Keith placed the flowers on the counter, gently touching the petals, “And Curtis… you… love him?”

 

“I’m marrying him, aren’t I?” Shiro chuckled, “And I love him… wholly. Love isn’t something you think about in percentages… it doesn’t run out… it’s something that you give fully every time.”

 

Keith nodded walked over, hugging Shiro, “Thank you, Shiro. I… I love you.”

 

Shiro smiled and hugged him tight, “I love you too, Keith. You are my family.”

 

Keith looked up and chuckled, “And now Curtis will be too.”

 

The former black paladin nodded, “That’s true… and so will Lance.”

 

“I thought you would be all like “Get away from my brother” to Lance, not encouraging him,” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, don’t worry… Lance is going to get a talk (at that, Shiro cracked his knuckles). However,” Shiro pet Keith’s head, “I know Lance… and I know you. Just don’t give him too much of a hard time.”

 

Keith grumbled, “Sounding like real dad there, Shiro.”

 

Shiro let go and grinned, “Well, I’m finally catching up to my age.”

 

The two men walked back to the living room where, Lance had Keith’s small duffel bag.

 

“This is all you have Mullet?” Lance asked, lifting the small bag up.

 

“And the flowers… and…”

 

Suddenly, Kosmo appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Lance, making the Cuban boy fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

 

“Kosmo!” Keith yelled as he ran over to check on Lance, “Bad dog!”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance chuckled and cuddled the overgrown pup, “Good to see you too, boy. I hope you and _Azul_ get along.”

 

Kosmo licked his face in apology and then looked at Keith, tilting his head cutely.

 

Keith sighed and pet his dog, “Silly space wolf… “

 

“Well, I guess that’s it, Keith. We’ll see you tomorrow for your suit fitting?” Curtis asked.

 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded and helped Lance up, “We’ll see you.”

 

“Take care of my brother, okay?” Shiro smirked, “Though he has grown up to be a fine young man, he’s still my baby in my eyes… or a delinquent that might steal your car.”

 

“You’re having way too much fun with this, Shiro,” Keith growled.

 

Keith had to admit he deserved that last comment. He was sure Shiro had been saving that one for years.

 

Lance laughed and shook Shiro’s hand, “I promise, sir. I’ll cherish him.”

 

Lance looked at Keith and smiled warmly.

 

Keith almost believed he meant it.

 

Almost.

 

“Also, here,” Shiro slipped something into Keith’s pocket, “Be safe.”

 

“SHIRO. THAT BETTER NOT BE…”

 

Lance laughed as he dragged Keith out the door.

 

“Thanks, Shiro!”

 

On the drive back to Lance’s apartment, Keith was quiet. He watched them pass by the quiet houses and trees. After years of being in space, it felt weird to Keith to see reminders of quiescent human life.

 

“What’s on your mind, _mi nebulosa?_ ”

 

“Nothing,” Keith sighed as he looked away from the window and then to Lance, “It’s not important.”

 

“It is to me,” Lance said, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“I was just thinking about how long it has been since I’ve been around… normal things.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing when I moved back here a few months ago.”

 

“Really?” Keith asked, looking at Lance.

 

“Yeah… I mean,  life with the Alteans was… pretty “normal”… or as normal is it got, Coran was right. I missed Earth… and well, things that reminded me of who I was.”

 

Keith nodded, “I get that…So, is that why you moved back and decided to take a job at the Garrison?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Keith chuckled, “I’m still having a hard time thinking of you as an instructor.”

 

“Hey, I had the highest marks in the class after you.”

 

“Oh, I don’t have a doubt in my mind about that, Commander Diaz,” Keith hadn’t meant to purr his name, but he did. “I’m more worried that you’ll be too friendly with the students and not discipline them.”

 

Lance gulped and nearly lost control of the wheel when he heard Keith purr. He regained his composure, responding back, “Well, I may not be as hard core as you, Mr. Blade. However, I believe it’s better to inspire than to punish.”

 

“Mhm…” Keith leaned back into his chair and murmured, “So you’d rather reward than discipline the children.”

 

“Yeah. I mean, kids go through enough at the Garrison. You remember Iverson, right? I want to motivate them, not scare the crap out of them,” Lance sighed.

 

“If I had a teacher like you, Lance, I think I would have stayed at the Garrison,” Keith said as Lance parked.

 

Lance looked at him, surprised, “Really?”

 

Keith shrugged, “I suppose we’ll never know… and I mean, I needed to look for Shiro… but I’m sure that a teacher like you would have bent the rules a little for the greater good and all…”

 

Lance tried to imagine that and chuckled, “Well, I think I would have done a few things for a cute student like you…”

 

“Ew… I would have been way too young for you if that was the case, Lance,” Keith made a face.

 

Lance gaped, flustered, realizing that he didn’t mean it that way, “I mean… Uh… I wouldn’t have…uh…”

 

Keith laughed, “I’m just kidding, Lance. I get it.”

 

Lance crossed his arms and grumbled, “You’re mean, Keith… You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

“And you’re lucky I think you’re cute too.”

 

At that, both Keith and Lance stopped and looked at each other, blushing.

 

“Did you just flirt with me?” Lance gasped in surprise.

 

“Nope,” Keith quickly said, trying to get out of the car and into the apartment complex, “I did not. I said nothing.”

 

“Keith!” Lance called out, chasing after him.

 

***

 

When Keith woke up, he groaned and covered his face with a pillow. It was too bright. Where the hell was he? Olkarion? Where did…

 

In his half-asleep state, he heard the door creep open and the padding of soft footsteps against the carpet that did not sound like Kosmo. Keith reached from under his pillow, gripping the handle of his blade. He waited for the footsteps to get closer until…

 

“HISSSSSSS…”

 

“Good morn- OH HIJO DE PUTA, PUT THAT AWAY!”

 

Lance almost spilled the coffee, jumping back when Keith attempted to slice him.

 

“Oh, sorry, Lance… I was… um… I forgot,” Keith sighed, putting his blade down.

 

“Geeze, do you always sleep with your blade under your pillow?” Lance sighed and handed the other the mug, which Keith gratefully took.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Remind me to not wake you up within 3 feet of you in the mornings.”

 

Lance sat at the edge of the bed, watching Keith sip his coffee. The other had major bedhead, dark tresses fluffed and standing from sleep. Keith had worn a red tanktop to bed with the straps falling off his shoulders, the shirt highlighting his toned arms…alabaster skin… firm chest… and…

 

_Those collarbones… I want to kiss them…mark them up…_

Keith felt Lance stare at him while he sipped his coffee. He coughed and said, “We should probably give my mother a call today.”

 

“Already telling your mother the news?”

 

“I mean, it would be best to ask her more about the mark.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Lance nodded and fiddled with the end of a blanket.

 

It was Keith’s turn to admire the other. Lance looked like he just showered, his hair wet, the droplets dripping down his matured features. The blue Altean marks on his cheeks were faint in the glow of the morning. His dark skin was set aglow with the light of the sun… and his shoulders were broad… and…

 

“Are you checking me out, _papi_?” Lance asked, grinning when he noticed Keith’s stare.

 

Lance’s eyes met his, making Keith gasp. His eyes were an electric blue, drawing him in. Lance’s Atean marks began to glow, adding to the further glow of his face. The glow made him almost look predatory… hungry…

 

Something inside Keith preened with delight…

 

The Blade leader set the mug down on the nightstand and tried to get up, averting his gaze, “I wasn’t…We should get ready for the day…”

 

Lance sighed as he watched Keith exit the room, not realizing that the marks had lit up and then faded as soon as Keith left. He laid down on top of the sheets and Kosmo leaped onto the bed, nuzzling his cheek.

 

“He’s still running away from me, Kosmo… He’s in my apartment, he had my mark… but he’s still out of my reach,” the Cuban man sighed as he pet the cosmic wolf, “What more can I do?”

 

Kosmo whined and licked the other’s face affectionately.

 

Lance chuckled and hugged the wolf, “You know, Keith could take a few pointers from you about being friendlier.”

 

While Lance and Kosmo were cuddling, Keith came running back.

 

“Lance…”

 

Lance sat up with Kosmo wriggling in his arms.

 

“Yeah, what’s up, Keith?”

 

Keith held up his communicator.

 

“My mother is calling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: What do you want to learn from Mama Krolia about Altean and Galra culture and dynamics? COMMENT BELOW!
> 
>  
> 
> Special Thanks to juliaixchel and MerisaMist for the suggestions for names!


	7. Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith, I was about to ask… Oh, you’ve reunited with your amihan.”
> 
> “My what?” Keith asked, confused.
> 
> “Your mate.”
> 
> “WHAT?” Lance asked, eyes widening, “How did you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. Mama Krolia enters the scene and says some things that Keith might not be exactly ready to hear.
> 
> I made up some Glaran words. Yay.
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> You can also answer the poll below!

“Pick it up then!” Lance urged as he got up from the bed, bounding over.

 

Keith sighed and shook his head, “She never calls unless it’s of the utmost importance… she probably needs me to go to her and…”

 

_I don’t want to leave just yet…_

 

Keith couldn’t utter those words… ever. Especially as a Blade, there was no choice over what came first… duty and honor over…

 

“You don’t know for sure,” Lance said, appearing right next to Keith, arm around his waist. Lance was warm and Keith wanted to just forget the phone call and just soak in Lance’s heat. However…

 

Keith blushed and tried to move away. Too late though, because Lance pressed the answer button.

 

In the small communicator screen, the duo saw Krolia, who was sitting in her office. She looked relatively the same; Galrans often slowed down in aging as they got older. She smiled as she leaned back into her chair. In Lance’s opinion, Keith and his mother looked quite similar… same eyes, same smile… same prickly personality.

 

Keith’s reckless hero complex… that Lance knew for sure came from Keith’s dad.

 

“Keith, I was about to ask… Oh, you’ve reunited with your _amihan_.”

 

“My what?” Keith asked, confused.

 

“Your mate.”

 

“WHAT?” Lance asked, eyes widening, “How did you know?”

 

“I’ve known for some time,” Krolia said, shrugging.

 

Keith was bewildered, “But Lance just gave me a bonding mark yesterday.”

 

“No, he gave you a promise mark four years ago.”

 

_Four years ago…_

_That was his… initiation…_

 

Keith growled and then looked at Lance, “You… You kissed my neck… I didn’t imagine it, did I?”

 

Lance blushed and looked away sheepishly, “I… I just… you were leaving and I just… I couldn’t help it…. Just like yesterday. Come on, Keith… you know I can’t think rationally when I’m around you.”

 

Lance tightened his grip around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

Krolia coughed, bringing attention back to the matter at hand, “Look, I’ve known for a long time that you and the Blue Paladin have a special bond. Four years ago, I thought that you two had finally realized your affections. That’s why I was surprised that Keith did not return to Earth until now.”

 

“Mom… maybe we need to start from the beginning…”

 

Krolia sighed, “Did Kolivan not teach you any of these things?”

 

“No,” Keith scoffed, “He was teaching me to be a warrior of the Blade… we sort of didn’t have time to talk about romance.”

 

“Well, first and foremost, romance is… not something Galran,” Krolia sighed, “I learned that from your Father, Keith. For the Galrans, mating predetermined. It is destiny. It is necessity. There is no need for courtship because… we know inherently what is ours to stake claim on.”

 

“So, you’re telling me that Galrans have soulmates?”

 

“If you mean ‘fated pairs,’ then yes, they do.”

 

Keith blushed and looked at Lance, “So… What about the Alteans?”

 

Krolia looked at the communicator, but her gaze seemed to be directed more towards Lance.

 

“It is said that the Alteans, due to their ability to change their appearances and innate ability to connect to quintessence, are compatible with all races of the universe. They also believe in ‘fated pairs’ and once their heart has settled on a partner, they are linked almost telepathically to their partner… and are able to anticipate their partner’s needs, including their instinctual need to complete a mating bond.”

 

“Holy crow,” Lance said, eyes widening, “So, you’re saying my heart…”

 

“Has been set on Keith long before you even gained your Altean marks… and when you became Altean, it became realized and became attuned to Keith’s bond to you.”

 

“Keith is my…”

 

Lance couldn’t finish that sentence because suddenly, he felt an elbow to his gut knocking the wind out of him.

 

Keith pushed Lance away and turned to his mother.

 

“Is there a way to undo a bonding mark?”

 

“Keith!” Lance yelled.

 

Krolia contemplated the question, “Well, becoming mates is a three-fold process. First, there is the promise mark… then the courtship mark, which I can see that you have just completed.”

 

“How can you see…”

 

He turned to Lance, whose eyes were wide in awe. What was wrong now?

 

Lance touched the side of Keith’s neck, “Keith… your neck…”

 

Keith ran to the mirror and gasped. On the left side of his neck was a beautiful blue and red swirling mark almost shaped like a heart. The bright colors contrasted with his pake skin, like a tattoo.

 

“The last is the soul mark,” Krolia said softly, “When the one who is courted gives their mark to the suitor, thus reciprocating their feelings.”

 

“So, Keith has to bite me to complete the mark.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?”

 

“The mark will go away… but that will be a difficult and long process. I have not heard of a pair that had not completed the process. Bonds are hard to break… hard to resist. It is like going against your own urge to eat or breathe…”

 

Lance suddenly remembered something from the past…

 

_Bonds…_

_Allura…_

_She had a similar mark on her neck…_

 

Keith sighed and shook his head, “Thanks, Mom. Sorry to bother you with all of these questions. What did you need?”

 

“Keith… I actually was going to tell you that I am going to be coming to Earth for the wedding. Shiro invited me… and Kolivan as well. Kolivan and I also have some news that we would like to share with you in person.”

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Lance smiled weakly, “It will be great to see you.”

 

Krolia’s lips curled up in a slightly intimidating way, “Blue Paladin… Lance… that might not be such a good thing for you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t you know what it means when you are part of the Blade of Marmora?”

 

Lance scratched his head, unsure what she meant.

 

“Um, you get to wear ninja outfits?”

 

“The Blade of Marmora is a clan… Keith is part of our clan. He has sworn to put the mission of the Blade above all else. If you are courting him, as per Galran custom, you must prove your worth and fight to make him part of your clan. If you are able to win, you will be worthy of Keith’s mark.”

 

“He’s not doing that. I’m not biting him,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

 

Lance couldn’t understand why Keith was fighting this so much, “Keith, I can fight them… I told you that…and if you really don’t want to, then just bite me.”

 

“Keith, he’s seems willing. He will have to fight the head of the Blade, but since that is you and that is not exactly fair, he would have to fight a former Blade head… which would be Kolivan.”

 

“Again, this is not happening,” Keith growled, “I am not tying you down to me. That is final.”

 

“Keith!” both Krolia and Lance shouted at the other.

 

“I’ll see you in a few days, Mom,” Keith sighed and turned off the communicator.

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist, “Keith, please… Let’s talk about this.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Keith said as he pulled his hand away, “My decision is final, Lance.”

 

“But…”

 

“No.”

 

At that, Keith walked away.

 

Lance sighed and sat back down on the bed.

 

This was more complicated than he ever thought it was… but at least… now he knew…

 

“Keith’s my ‘fated pair.’”

 

***

 

When Keith needed to let out steam, he often would break something. He couldn’t exactly break something at the moment, so he took Kosmo for a jog.

 

The two of them ran through the neighborhood, past the quiet houses and apartment complexes. Some of the children in the park wanted to pet Kosmo, which Keith let them do, but Kosmo often didn’t like being friendly with strangers, preferring only a select few to touch him (like Keith, Krolia, Shiro, Lance, or the others who fought alongside Voltron). When the children would try to pet him, he often teleported out of the way.

 

When Keith got to the beach at the end of his run, he was all sweaty and tired. He laid on the sand and sighed, not ready to go back and face Lance just yet.

 

He couldn't help but place a hand to the bonding mark on his neck. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it... like a pleasant thrum... he wondered if it was like he could feel Lance...

 

_"You know I can't think rationally when I'm around you..."_

 

“Idiot. I thought after four years this would be less complicated,” Keith muttered to himself as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

“What would be less complicated?”

 

Before Keith could move, a figure hovered above him, blocking out the sunlight.

 

“Oh, it’s you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: Who is the figure Keith encounters at the beach? Should it be: James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, Romelle, or Veronica?


	8. Ignis Cordis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been a while, Kogane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to your comments... Well, this is what came out.
> 
> Just as a warning: There is some past!Allurance in this. Klance is my OTP, but I respect all ships. :)  
> ALSO, sorry about my Spanish. I'm like James... took it in high school and need practice.
> 
> ALSO... I buy way too much stuff at Hot Topic, so that HT comment was meant to be a positive thing! (Don't judge me, Shiro!)
> 
> **Just a heads up, since I was on winter break, I had more time to update, but now that I have to go back to the real world, I'm going to be updating less frequently (I'm hoping at least once a week).**
> 
> As usual, LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! Also, check out the poll at the end of the chapter!

“Oh, it’s you…”

 

Keith blinked, surprised that… he was surprised. He knew Lance’s place was near the new Garrison facility.

 

“It’s been a while, Kogane.”

 

James Griffin offered a hand and Keith accepted it, pulling him to stand upright. His grip was strong, rivalling Keith’s.

 

“It has, Commander Griffin,” Keith saluted with his free hand, unsure how to address the other.

 

It had been a while since he had last seen James. James looked much more mature now, hair slicked back and he sported some stubble. Keith was surprised to see him in his civvies, an open button-down gray shirt and swimming trunks. His hair looked wet, Keith assuming that he had just finished swimming before striking up a conversation with him.

 

“No need to salute or call me that, Keith,” James chuckled, “I think fighting side by side in an intergalactic war means that we’re pretty even now.”

 

“Even though I totally punched your face?” Keith smirked.

 

James pouted, “Well, you got me good.”

 

Keith chuckled, “Well, you were being a jerk.”

 

“I know,” James sighed, shaking his head, “I really was… and I’ve apologized so many times for that.”

 

Keith nodded and leaned down to pet Kosmo, “I know… Things have changed.”

 

James kneeled as well, petting Kosmo, eyes never leaving Keith. “They have.” He then looked at Keith, watching the other.

 

Keith caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow, “Something on your mind?”

 

James took a deep breath before starting, “Four years ago… I sent you a message… and I was wondering why you never responded…”

 

“What message?”

 

Before James could respond, Keith heard a familiar voice.

 

“Mullet! There you are!”

 

Lance ran over to where Keith and James were standing, waving at his mate. Keith averted his gaze, not wanting to get flustered at Lance’s appearance. Lance was wearing a navy blue muscle t-shirt and red shorts, which emphasized his broad shoulders and well-toned calves.

 

_Come on, Keith… get it together…don’t swoon over a bunch of calves._

 

When Lance got close enough, he stood close to Keith, wrapping an arm around his waist before addressing James.

 

“Hey, _NSYNC_ ,” Lance smirked.

 

James frowned at that, “Still annoying as ever, Diaz.” James’ eyes trailed down to that arm snaked around Keith’s waist.

 

Keith pulled away and frowned, “Hey, both of you knock it off. Shouldn’t you both have grown out of name-calling?”

 

“Keith’s right,” James said as he got closer to Keith, “We’re all adults here.”

 

Lance didn’t like the feeling that he got when James got close to Keith.

 

It wasn’t the same as when Shiro or the other paladins got close to Keith. They were his family…

 

It was also different from when other generals or Blade members got close to Keith… They didn’t have personal ulterior motives…

 

Lance could smell it in the air…

 

James wanted to take what meant for him.

 

Lance couldn’t help but growl.

 

Both Keith and James looked at Lance in surprise.

 

“Lance,” Keith murmured, feeling the need to get closer to Lance to calm him down, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Lance said through his teeth, smiling, “No need to worry about me, _gatito_.”

 

Keith murmured, “ _No te creo_.”

 

It must have been a slip of the tongue, but...

 

At that, Lance blinked and felt his heart flutter. Keith was speaking his language…literally.

 

“ _Seré bueno siempre y cuando esté contigo, dulce_ ,” Lance purred, “ _No puedo evitar querer robarte lejos... Quiero que este estúpido se vaya para que pueda tenerlo todo para mí.”_

 

James frowned as Lance talked, not liking that he didn’t understand what Lance was saying. James had taken Spanish in school, but Lance spoke quickly for him to comprehend.

 

Keith, however, understood everything. He blushed and hissed, “ _Cálmate_!”

 

“ _No puedo calmarme cuando estoy contigo_ ,” Lance murmured back.

 

“He said that Shiro and Curtis should be picking me up for the tux fitting soon,” Keith said to James, “I need to head back.”

 

“I see. Well, you better get going,” James nodded, turning away. However, before he walked off, he said, “I’ll be at the wedding… save a dance for me.”

 

Keith gave a nervous chuckle, “I don’t dance.”

 

“Well, I can teach you,” James grinned, “After all, you’re the best man… You should be able to dance.”

 

Lance pulled Keith towards him once more, “He’s got the best teacher around…. You’re looking at Varadero’s champion three years in a row.”

 

“Is that so?” James growled, “Do you have a problem with me, Diaz?”

 

“Yeah, I-“

 

“Kosmo!” Keith called out, trying to distract the other two, “Where is my dog?”

 

James looked around, “I’m sure he’s here somewhere.”

 

“I should get going,” Keith said, feigning worry, “I’ll see you both some time.”

 

At that, Keith started walking away. He knew where Kosmo was; Kosmo would be waiting at the house. Keith always used this tactic to get away from social situations he didn’t know how to deal with.

 

Lance followed behind him, saying, “He’s most likely in the living room.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

Keith was surprised Lance anticipated that.

 

“I’ve seen this routine before with the Prince of Lelandia,” Lance chuckled, remembering their days in space, “You tried to get out of that meeting so quick…”

 

“I didn’t like the way that the prince looked at me.”

 

“Well, I don’t like the way James looks at you.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and elbowed Lance to the side, “Well, too bad. He has eyes that allow him to see. He can look.”

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, stopping the other, “He can look, but he can’t touch.”

 

The way Lance said it made Keith shiver. He murmured, “Is that so?”

 

Lance nodded and hugged Keith from behind, “Yes… because in your heart, you know you’ve been set on me and me alone… no need to look for anything else…”

 

Keith felt his body temperature rise, unsure if it was from Lance’s body heat or from his words. He could feel the mark on his neck thrum once more with delight.

 

“Lance…I…”

 

Keith couldn’t help but stifle a moan as he felt Lance drag his lips against Keith’s exposed shoulder. His possessive hands roamed under Keith’s shirt, trailing down his sides, abs, chest, back, and his…

 

“Hello!”

 

Keith jumped away, panting and Lance almost fell back.

 

“What the!?” Keith yelled and glared at the window.

 

“ROMELLE!” Lance blushed as he got up and ran to the door. “Why are you knocking on the window? I have a door!”

 

“I wanted to see if you were home. I’m with…” Romelle was about to say, but Lance knew.

 

“Oh, _madre de…_ ”

 

Veronica was already inside, hugging Keith, “So good to see you, Mullet.” She then went to pet Kosmo, who had appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Hey, I’m the only one who calls him that! Also, no hugging!” Lance ran back inside, pulling Keith away from her.

 

“ _Hermano_ , no need to get prickly,” Veronica said as she sat on the couch, “I’m not interested in your boyfriend like that…”

 

“He’s not my,” Keith blushed, but then looked up at Lance, who pouted at him.  Keith sighed and leaned into Lance as if to calm him down.

 

“How are the girls?” Veronica asked Keith, smiling smugly at her riled up brother.

 

“The girls?” Keith looked at her, confused, “You mean Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid? They’re doing well… I think. Acxa is my second on command, so she’s running things with the Blade for now.”

 

“Is that so?” Veronica said, sounding a little disappointed.

 

It was Lance’s turn to smirk, “Veronica… you know you still need a plus one for the wedding…”

 

“And you still need a quieter mouth,” Veronica frowned, glaring at Lance.

 

Romelle hugged Keith, “It’s good to see you, Keith!”

 

Keith smiled and hugged Romelle back, “It’s good to see you too, Romelle. How have things been?”

 

“Great! I’m working at the Garrison as well. I moved here around the time Lance did and he has been so helpful teaching me about Earth customs.”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Lance grinned, “You did the same for me about Altean customs…”

 

Keith didn’t know why, but he felt his chest tighten at their exchange. He tried to ignore it, pulling away from Lance.

 

“I need to get ready for the tux fitting.”

 

“Ah, go ahead,” Lance sighed, sitting next to Veronica, “I’ll get the girls settled.”

 

Keith nodded and ran up the stairs.

 

When Keith was out of sight, Veronica looked at Lance, “Well, you two looked oddly cuddly earlier…”

 

Romelle smiled, “Yes, Lance! I’m so happy for you! I know that you have been pining for Keith for a long time…”

 

“Pining?” Lance blushed, “What do you mean… I wasn’t…”

 

“Oh, Allura and I used to talk about it all the time… like how she wasn’t sure how you felt because of how you looked at Keith…”

 

“Romelle!” Veronica hissed, telling her to be quiet.

 

Lance froze, paling, “Wait… Allura thought…”

 

“What? It was obvious,” Romelle sighed, “Also, she didn’t mind. She knew that what you felt for her was different from what you felt for Keith… and she didn’t mind. She knew… I think she always knew…and I mean, she…OW!”

 

Veronica had stepped on her foot.

 

Lance sighed, looking away. So, Allura was okay with it… but… It was…

 

Veronica looked at Lance, “We don’t have to talk about…”

 

Lance shook his head, “Romelle, I wanted to ask… what do you know about ‘fated pairs’ in Altean culture?”

 

“Alteans have ‘fated pairs,’ but there are different kinds and not all of them are romantic… There are those who are called ‘ _Vidabucina,’_ which is the fated pair that is meant to change your life… and there is the _‘Ignis Cordis,_ ’ the fated pair that is meant to light the fire of your heart. There are also…”

 

Lance didn’t pay attention to the rest of what Romelle said. One word stuck with him…

 

“ _Vidabucina_ …”

 

Allura had called Lance that once. He wasn’t sure what that meant at the time…

 

 _“Lance, come here please…_ ”

 

_It was right after they visited the tree…._

_Lance walked over to where Allura stood, looking at a lake. It sparkled like diamonds under the lights of the stars…_

_“Yes, Allura?”_

_“I must tell you… in all my years of being alive… I have not met someone like you…and I have met many people, loved many people… and been loved in return.”_

_“I feel the same…”_

_“You are my Vidabucina… you have changed my life…”_

_“Allura,” Lance reached over to hold her hand, “You mean so much to me…”_

_“If something happens to me… I want you to know that there are many types of love. Don’t ever keep that love in one place… Your heart is too good to be kept in its lonesome…”_

_“Allura, what are you saying…”_

_“Promise me that you will not keep your heart locked away…”_

_“I…”_

“I promise.”

 

Lance sighed as he leaned back into the couch…

 

“Lance,” Veronica said, concerned, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine… I just remembered something.”

 

“Lance, I saw the clothes… did you buy these for me?”

 

Lance looked at the stairs and couldn’t help but look in awe.

 

Yes, he did. He did and he was so glad he did.

 

Keith was dressed in a black sweater with a Peter pan collar and dark jeans that hugged his strong legs. He also sported a black hat and black ankle length boots.

 

“Lance, you made him look like Wednesday Addams,” Veronica chuckled.

 

Lance didn’t listen to what Veronica said. Keith looked adorable…. He looked hot. He looked amazing in what Lance chose for him.

 

Lance strode over and grinned, “You look great… I saw the sweater and…”

 

Keith blushed and covered is face with the hat, “You really didn’t have to get me clothes… I mean, I’ve got clothes and…”

 

“You need more clothes… and they shouldn’t all be leather, workout gear, or combat suits.”

 

“I suppose you’re the expert,” Keith smiled slyly, peeking up from under the hat.

 

Lance took the hat and set it upon Keith’s head, “Of course.”

 

They both grinned at each other, not noticing Veronica smirking and Romelle secretly taking a picture.

 

_Ding dong._

 

“Oh, Shiro and Curtis must be here,” Veronica got up, “I’ll get it… don’t worry… just keep staring at each other lovingly.

 

“Veronica!” Lance yelled. Keith chuckled and walked towards the door as well.

 

“Are you ready to… Oh, what have you done to Keith?”

 

Shiro looked at Keith up and down, surprised.

 

“He looks great, doesn’t he?” Lance grinned and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not leather,” Curtis chuckled, peeking from behind Shiro, “And it looks soft… nothing at all what Keith would buy.”

 

“Well, he still looks like he shops at Hot Topic, so that’s why he hasn’t taken it off,” Shiro smirked.

 

Keith pouted and smacked Shiro’s attached arm (because the floating arm would not have had the same effect.

 

Lance laughed and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you soon, _guapito_.”

 

Keith blushed and murmured, “Later, Sharpshooter.”

 

As Lance watched the trio go, Veronica teased, “You’ve got it bad… Like… really bad.”

 

“That’s okay,” Lance smiled, “I’m confident that I’ll win him over… after all… he’s the one who got my heart starting again…”

 

Romelle squealed in realization, “Lance! He’s your _Ignis Cordis!_ ”

 

Lance smiled at that.

 

Yes, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: Next chapter, we have a little dancing going on. What song should be Shiro and Curtis' wedding song?
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to the following for their comments: MerisaMist, reignrealis, Dyre, pruplecat9, Florencia Ferretti, subtleysteria, and A-Mirror_of_memories!


	9. A Little Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former red paladin heard his phone sound off and he checked the screen. It was a text from Lance.
> 
> Game on, Kogane. Let me see how you move that ass.
> 
> It made Keith blush and furiously type back.
> 
> It’s on, Diaz… and for the record, you won’t see anything because I’ll wipe the dance floor with your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to all who have kept reading and I will try to be consistent on the updating.
> 
> I am also going to change the rating because it's about to get hot in here... lol.
> 
> Shiro and Curtis will have their dance at some point in the story, but thank you for the suggestions!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! Also, feel free to answer the question at the end!

_Late one night in the Castle of Lions, Keith remembered very clearly that he couldn’t sleep. He had exhausted the training room, raided the kitchen for a snack, and had wandered the halls more than once. He never told his teammates that after Shiro disappeared, he often felt restless, like something inside him kept telling him to be awake… to be alert…_

_That someone was calling out to him…_

_It was that night that Keith had stumbled upon one of his favorite hideouts in the entire castle…_

_It was a room located not too far from the hangar where the lions rested. Upon entering the room, it was pitch black, but once the doors closed, the panels would open to expose large windows. It was like a glass box… a box exposing you to the beauty of space._

_Keith would visit the room every night that he couldn’t sleep, which was quite often. He would sit in the middle of the glass room and watch the changing scenery of space. There were times when they would pass colorful sprays of starlight or through asteroid belts of jagged rocks… and sometimes, it was just pitch black with small specks of light in the distance._

_Keith liked those the best. It reminded him of those nights back on Earth, gazing up at the sky with his father as they laid on the grass. His father would tell him stories of the constellations… and of his mother._

_“Whoa, this is cool!”_

_Keith groaned, realizing that someone else had found his hiding spot._

_“Mullet, what are you-“_

_“SHHHHHH…”_

_Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and tugged him down. The other fell down next to Keith and whined._

_“What the hell, dude… You…”_

_“Either you shut up and watch the scenery or you leave.”_

_At that, Lance sighed and sat next to Keith, just staring out into the dark depths of the universe. The silence was uncomfortable for both of them, but Keith was relieved that Lance didn’t say a word._

_Suddenly, there was a bright colorful streak across the sky. A blazing, bright light heading off to somewhere they didn’t know in the universe._

_Keith’s eyes widened at in surprise and awe, unable to suppress his own gasp. It was beautiful…_

_The Red Paladin turned his head, expecting Lance to say something or to be as surprised as he was. To his surprise, those cerulean eyes were on him, smiling fondly. The Blue Paladin didn’t say a word, just gazed at Keith with such a soft expression._

_Keith couldn’t turn away from him, pulled to him like gravity._

_Wordlessly, the paladins leaned in close, knowing the other was near even in the dark of the room. Their universe only consisted of them and this moment…_

_“PALADINS! GET TO YOUR LIONS!”_

_Lance groaned and pulled back murmuring, “We should go.”_

_Keith pulled back, realizing what he had almost done and bolted out of the room. He ran to his lion, heart beating loudly in his ears._

_Keith resolved never to go to that room ever again… and to never mention that moment to another person, even Lance._

 

_***_

“So, Keith… how is it playing house with Lance?”

 

“Shut up, Shiro,” Keith pouted as he tried to stand still, letting the tailor adjust his suit. Keith had sent the measurements ahead of time and now last adjustments were being made. He didn’t understand why Shiro insisted they wear white and the color of their paladin armor. He felt like he was going to sing some Frankie Valli song at the wedding than deliver a speech.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Curtis smiled, leaning back into the couch, “I mean, I saw you both when you were students at the Garrison. You two reminded me of quarreling dogs and cats.”

 

“Who was the cat?” Keith asked, sighing.

 

“You. You have claws. Also, Lance followed you like a puppy. It was very cute.”

 

“I don’t remember this,” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, Curtis isn’t the only one who remembered that,” Shiro grinned, wrapping an arm around Curtis’ shoulders, “I mean, Lance did declare to your whole class that you were his rival and that no one else was going to get to you.”

 

“Wow,” Keith chuckled, “So romantic.”

 

“Well, that aside, have you decided what you’re going to do with the mark?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith looked at the ground, “Obviously the right thing to do is wait for it to be gone or ignore it. My mom said it could go away over time because the bond hasn’t been completed.”

 

“And how do you compete said bond?” Curtis asked, curious.

 

Keith bit his lip, unsure if he should say, “Um… well… I have to… bite him.”

 

Both Shiro and Curtis looked at him, blinking.

 

“Oh,” the couple said in unison.

 

“Why don’t you just bite him?” Shiro asked, “He obviously wants to be with you… I can tell from the way he looks at you.”

 

“That’s not a good enough reason, Shiro. He could always change his mind… also, he still loves Allura.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Shiro frowned, “He wouldn’t be like this with anyone…”

 

Curtis got up and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s… not easy falling in love with someone who has already had experience in love.”

 

Curtis looked over his shoulder at Shiro, who looked seriously at him.

 

Curtis continued, “You can’t help but compare yourself to that person. It would be easier if your rival for affection was alive… then you could observe and compete… but you can’t compete with a memory.”

 

“I’m not competing. There is no competition,” Keith sighed.

 

“Keith, you need to stop being in denial… be honest with yourself,” Shiro sighed. He was going to lecture more, but then his phone dinged with a notification. He looked at his phone and groaned, “Oh, I forgot…”

 

Keith thanked the tailor and gathered his jacket, about to go get changed back into his clothes, “What’s wrong?”

 

“We have a dance rehearsal in an hour,” Shiro sighed.

 

“I didn’t know you took dance.”

 

Curtis chuckled and nudged Shiro playfully, “It’s for the wedding. We don’t want to look like a bunch of failures when we do our first dance at the reception… especially when you’re on the same dance floor as Lance or Matt.”

 

“Matt can dance?” Keith asked, surprised.

 

“Matt can dance,” Shiro chuckled, “He dances pretty well… Pidge on the other hand…”

 

“Well, we’re going to the rehearsal soon… do you want to come with?” Curtis asked.

 

“I think I’ll sit this one out… I mean, first of all, I don’t dance… also… this sounds like couple thing…” Keith wrinkled his nose at the idea of going dancing.

 

“Come on, Keith, it will be fun. Also, since you don’t dance, you won’t want to look like a newborn colt in front of everyone at the wedding, do you?” Shiro goaded, “And if you’re worried about it being a “couple thing,” why don’t you invite Lance?”

 

Keith turned bright red at the suggestion and shook his head, “No way. I told him that we’re not going through this whole bond thing… and dancing means that we have to be close and…. Also, I said I don’t dance… I never said I was bad at it…”

 

“Lance always boasts that he is the best dancer,” Curtis pointed out, “Want him to hold it against you that he’s better at this one thing than you?”

 

At that, Keith pouted and growled, “Hell no.”

 

Curtis smirked, “Good. So, text him to meet us at the studio. Here is the address…” Curtis sent the address to Keith and Keith went off to get changed and text Lance.

 

Shiro turned to his fiancé, smirking, “You can be quite conniving sometimes, Commander Mekonen.”

 

“Oh, not all of us are Boy Scouts, sir,” Curtis smiled slyly.

 

They both laughed heartily. After a moment, Shiro said, “I hope I never make you feel like you’re competing with a memory.”

 

Curtis shook his head, “Takashi, you…. You don’t. I would never hold it against you for falling in love before… and I understand and respect your past. However…”

 

Curtis held Shiro’s hand, the one that wore a small band that matched his.

 

The man smiled, “I also understand that I am your future… and you are my future.”

 

Shiro smiled and brought Curtis close, murmuring, “You are my future, Curtis… the rest of my days in existence are yours…”

 

“And I for you, Takashi,” Curtis murmured and leaned in to kiss his beloved.

 

Keith smiled from the corner, heart swelling with pride that Shiro had found someone who understood him…

 

The former red paladin heard his phone sound off and he checked the screen. It was a text from Lance.

 

_Game on, Kogane. Let me see how you move that ass._

It made Keith blush and furiously type back.

 

_It’s on, Diaz… and for the record, you won’t see anything because I’ll wipe the dance floor with your face._

***

 

When Shiro, Curtis, and Keith got to the dance studio, Lance was already there. Lance was dressed in some black joggers, a muscle tee that said “If you play for both teams, you’ll always win,” and a snapback.

 

Keith had to hide how much he was swooning at all of these casual looks Lance had. Shiro and Curtis smiled at each other knowingly.

 

“We’re here to foxtrot and cha-cha… not to do _Magic Mike_ ,” Keith finally said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Oh, _dulce_ , I think you’re just intimidated that I’ve got better moves than you,” Lance grinned, knowing all too well what he was doing. He then tossed a bag in Keith’s direction, which had some workout clothes (that Lance all too happily selected from Keith’s dresser at his apartment).

 

“Curtis and I are going to get changed,” Shiro said as he waved to the other two.

 

“Don’t make too much noise,” Keith called out, smirking.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Curtis before walking off.

 

“I’ll go get changed too,” Keith said to Lance, “See you on the dance floor, Diaz?”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Lance grinned as he watched Keith walk away.

 

When Keith came back, he was furious. He wanted to yell at Lance for his selection of clothes.

 

Keith was wearing a pair of yoga pants that hugged his ass a little too scandalously. He also had a red crop top hoodie that was ideal for dancing, but definitely not for public eyes. Keith also tied his hair up in a high ponytail and looked around for Lance.

 

When he found him, the former blue paladin was leaning against the wall, talking to some pretty young things that were giggling at something he said. The girls were definitely checking him out, playfully touching his bicep.

 

Keith had to hold back from marching over and pulling Lance away from their clutches. He instead chose to march over to the bar mounted against the glass wall, doing some stretches. He could see Curtis and Shiro stretching as well, talking and laughing about song choices. He swore he heard them talk about Ed Sheeran and Keith knew that you couldn’t go wrong with that kind of choice…

 

He held onto the bar and raised his foot on one side of it, bending a little to feel that burn, but then suddenly felt a hard, warm body pressed up behind him. He looked at the mirror to see Lance smirking from behind him. He was surprised at how their bodies fit so perfectly against each other, like puzzle pieces.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Lance murmured, holding onto Keith’s hips, “You were looking so tantalizing and…”

 

“Lance, stop,” Keith hissed, “Those girls are going to notice...”

 

Lance snorted, “Yeah, they’re going to notice how amazing your ass is…”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “They were paying attention to you, you idiot…”

 

“Well,” Lance leaned in close so that his lips were against Keith’s earlobe, “I wasn’t paying attention to them… I was paying attention to you.”

 

Keith suppressed a moan, “L-Lance…”

 

“Don’t make too much noise, kitten,” Lance growled, “I don’t wan anyone else to hear you…”

 

Keith bit his lip and then decided that if Lance was going to play dirty to try and mess him up, he had another thing coming. Keith pushed back against him and ground his ass against Lance’s crotch. Lance let out a low groan when Keith did that, feeling himself harden a little. Keith ground back until he was satisfied knowing lance was half-hard. He then pulled away and swayed his hips, looking over his shoulder and smiling smugly.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Diaz.”

 

Lance groaned and glared at him heatedly before going off to do his own stretches. Keith was… oh, he was confusing. Sometimes Keith was all fire and willing to meet him half way, matching his fiery kisses and passionate embraces… but other times, he was cold and distant, as if he was afraid that being too close to Lance would melt him…

 

 _I just want him to be honest about how he feels…_ Lance sighed to himself… but then got an idea.

 

_If his mind and mouth can’t be honest… maybe the rest of his body will be…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: How should Lance impress Keith on the dance floor? (What kind of move or dance should he do?) LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! ;)


	10. Havana Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should I follow you?” Keith asked as he heard the start of a familiar tune, one that he had often heard Lance sing years ago. It was one of Lance’s favorites and Keith knew all the lyrics by heart because of it.
> 
> “Because if you don’t, I’ll take it as you can’t handle it,” Lance goaded the other man.
> 
> “Oh, I can handle it… I can handle you,” Keith huffed.
> 
> Lance leaned in and whispered hotly in Keith’s ear, “Then don’t just talk… show me with your body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all of the support and comments for this story! I love hearing from you all! I hope this one is a treat because I took extra time to make it a little steamy with the dancing.
> 
> I used this as a reference, so if you ever want to check it out and visualize how they were dancing, this was it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnN6v66_Kc0
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments section, leave kudos, and see below for another question!

Keith decided that agreeing to going to a dance rehearsal and inviting Lance to it was a bad idea.

 

It was absolutely a bad idea.

 

Lance had somehow charmed Tanya, the dance instructor, into letting the Cuban man co-teach the class. After all, he was “Varadero’s champion three years in a row.”

 

Keith had to admit though that the title was warranted because, oh quiznak, that boy could move. Every step, every hip swivel, every flex of his sinewy arms, those calves… Keith felt his face get more and more flushed as he watched with interest.

 

“Let the music grab you… shake your bones and make you move,” Lance said as he finished demonstrating a maneuver, “Let your body do the talking…”

 

“Lance is a pretty good instructor,” Curtis murmured to Keith. Keith just rolled his eyes and pouted.

 

However, his conversation with Curtis was cut short when suddenly, Lance said…

 

“Keith, why don’t you come up and help demonstrate this routine with me?”

 

All of eyes were on Keith, who had been caught off guard by the request.

 

Lance strode over and held out his hand, grinning.

 

“Um, I… I don’t have anything practiced,” Keith glared at the other as he got up.

 

“Don’t worry,” Lance got closer, whispering lowly, “Just follow my lead.”

 

Keith took his hand and suddenly, was pulled towards Lance until his body was flushed against the other. Keith turned bright red. Lance, on the otherhand, was smirking and ran a teasing hand down the curves of Keith’s back. His hands seemed to know exactly where to touch him to make him feel lightheaded.

 

“Why should I follow you?” Keith asked as he heard the start of a familiar tune, one that he had often heard Lance sing years ago. It was one of Lance’s favorites and Keith knew all the lyrics by heart because of it.

 

“Because if you don’t, I’ll take it as you can’t handle it,” Lance goaded the other man.

 

“Oh, I can handle it… I can handle you,” Keith huffed as the song began, a woman’s voice crooning against the backdrop of a Latin beat.

 

Lance leaned in and whispered hotly in Keith’s ear, “Then don’t just talk… show me with your body.”

 

Keith then pushed Lance away, but kept his eyes on him as the half-Galran made his move. Keith spun quickly and stopped, movements sharp, but elegant. He then slowly rolled his hips and dipped down, eyes never leaving Lance’s. He knew his hips had Lances full attention.

 

Lance then moved closer as though stalking his prey until he grabbed Keith’s hand once more and guided him to mirror his moves. They moved forward, backward, side to side, their movements all in-sync with each other.

 

Lance’s hands were all over Keith, directing him and guiding his hips, his torso, his legs…each touch lighting his body on fire. The former Red Paladin just moved his body the way Lance dictated, like a fine-tuned instrument, hips swaying and sashaying tantalizingly.

 

When Lance spun Keith, Keith turned and ended up with his back against Lance’s chest once more.

 

Lance leaned into his ear as one large hand gripped Keith’s waist and the other held his hand, “ _Mi gatito_ , feeling the heat yet?” He then took the opportunity to slide that hand on Keith’s waist to the other’s abdomen, long, sinewy fingers tracing light circles into the bare skin (Keith mentally thought, ‘Damn you, Lance and your choices in clothing).

 

Keith held back a moan, “What are you talking about?” He looked over his shoulder, eyes hooded, unable to mask his desire.

 

Lance then moved both of his hands on Keith’s waist and guided Keith’s entire body, as if Keith was like a painting and Lance was the frame, showcasing his art for everyone to see. Keith couldn’t help but allow his body to be like liquid, flowing with the music and being shaped by Lance’s warm, strong hands.

 

Soon, Keith found himself with his hands cradling the back of Lance’s neck as Lance guided him to stretch so that Keith’s body was folded so that his ass stuck out, making his hips move in such a sultry motion.

 

 _I wonder if his hands would do the same thing if we ever decide to fu-,_ the thought flashed in Keith’s mind, but he decided to ignore it. He still had to show Lance that he was the better dancer.

 

Keith continued to let Lance guide him, but he added his own flare, letting his body move to the music. Lance was impressed at how flexible Keith was, especially the way he undulated his hips.

 

 _Damn, I want him_ , Lance thought to himself, licking his lips. He hungry eyes met Keith’s, which reflected the same intensity and desire.

 

Lance brought one hand to the small of Keith’s back and brought him close while Keith placed one hand on Lance’s shoulder and the other on his pec. They placed their foreheads together, eyes never straying from the other. They rocked their hips in sync with each other, letting the music take over.

 

 ** _“¿Hace calor aqui, o eres tù?”_** Lance murmured huskily, his breath hot against Keith’s cheek.

 

Keith smirked and cheekily replied, “ _Eres como un sol, sólo con acercarme a ti me derrito_.”

 

Lance gave a low moan and gripped Keith closer to him, “I can do that and so much more, _dulce_ … I can make you feel so good…”

 

At that, they parted their bodies, only their hands connected. They continued their dance, both gazing intensely at each other. Then they came together, bodies almost touching once more, making Keith’s lips part in a longing sigh.

 

Lance pulled them closer once more and Keith indulged himself a little, grinding up against Lance. Lance gripped Keith’s tiny waist and guided him through it, but still kept them going through the song. Lance then turned Keith around and practically wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Keith reached over and tenderly held the back of Lance’s head so that they were cheek to cheek as the song drew to a close, their bodies still moving in perfect unison. Lance slowly drew his hands from Keith’s hips up to the sides of his chest, guiding Keith’s body to sway with him.

 

All this heat was maddening to Keith, breaths coming in short pants. He knew that Lance was doing this all on purpose, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He wanted it. He wanted Lance so much.

 

Keith found himself being spun once more, Lance’s hands on his back and his own around Lance’s neck as they moved up and down together, gyrating in time to the music.

 

Keith moaned into Lance’s ear, “Lance… you’re so…”

 

Lance smirked and murmured back, “So what? Hot? Sexy? Amazing?”

 

Keith gave a weak glare, “Shut up…”

 

Lance winked and then spun Keith around once more before pulling him close for the final pose, pulling his right leg up and supporting him while his left leg was extended. Keith’s arms were placed on either side of Lance’s head, gazing at him as the music hit its final notes.

 

They both panted, lost in each other for a moment, before Keith leaned in and kissed Lance right there on the dance floor. Lance returned the kiss in fervor, hands trailing from Keith’s waist to his ass…

 

Suddenly, the whole room erupted in cheers, hoots, and hollers.

 

Lance and Keith pulled away, breathless and eyes wide.

 

Oh shit, there were still people in the room.

 

Keith turned bright red as he and Lance awkwardly bowed in front of everyone. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shiro smirking and giving a thumbs up while Curtis was cheering for an encore.

 

Lance then grabbed Keith’s hand and led him out of the room, muttering some things in Spanish that even Keith couldn’t understand.

 

“L-Lance…wait… slow down. We still…” Keith said, still breathless.

 

Lance stopped in the hallway and hugged Keith tight, “Keith… you drive me crazy…”

 

Keith snorted, but hugged back, “You drive me crazy too, Lance…”

 

Lance pulled away, pouting, “I mean… damn it, Mullet… now isn’t the time for joking. I’m trying to be serious here…”

 

Keith bit his lip, looking away, “Sorry.”

 

“No, no… don’t be sorry, _amor_ ,” Lance said as he cupped Keith’s chin gently and turned his head to gaze at him, “I just… I know we’re… we’re so good together… we make a good team, you and I…”

 

Keith nodded and gazed up at Lance, “Yeah, we always have been…”

“So, why do you keep running from me? From us?” Lance asked, “Why are you so reluctant to end something that has barely begun? Keith… I don’t think I’ve ever done anything that felt this right until I bit you…”

 

“But Lance, I… I…I just… I don’t want to hurt you… and you’re my friend… one of my best friends… and I can’t lose you as a friend,” Keith finally admitted, taking Lance’s hand and pressing it to his cheek.

 

“You won’t lose me,” Lance vowed, pulling him closer, “Keith, stop fighting wanting to be happy for once…”

 

Lance felt like he said that for the both of them…

 

Keith was silent for a moment, contemplating. He then sighed, “Fine… Fine… “

 

“’Fine’ as in…”

 

“Let’s date.”

 

Keith bit his lip, smiling a little, “I’ll commit to our agreement fully this time…”

 

Lance’s eyes widened and he picked Keith up, twirling around with him in his arms, “For real? Like… Let’s date and stuff?”

 

“Yes,” Keith laughed, “Let’s try it…”

 

Lance kissed him right there and then, smiling. Keith giggled into the kiss.

 

The Cuban man pulled away, baring his neck, “Then bite me.”

 

“I won’t bite you yet, though,” Keith rolled his eyes, “Come on, Lance… take me on at least one date first…”

 

Lance blushed and laughed sheepishly. He then wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek, “A date, huh? I can do that… It will be the best romantic date in the history of romantic dates…Just you want, Kogane…”

 

Keith still felt the hesitation and doubt in the back of his mind, but…

 

_I want this… I want to be with Lance in the future…_

_Is it all right for me to want this, Allura?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: What should Lance plan for his "first" date with Keith? (and I use the term "first" lightly because they have already had some alone time before, as shown in the flashbacks) 
> 
> COMMENT BELOW and stay tuned for the next installment!


	11. The Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance, I know it’s a big deal to you and you want to impress him, but… really, I think he just wants to spend time with you. Just give him that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias for all of the views and kudos! I am so motivated by all the positivity! I also love the ideas other people have!
> 
> Here is another chapter.... and damn, all the cheese...
> 
> Anyways, leave comments and kudos! I appreciate them all!
> 
> See below for a question!

Lance glanced at his outfit one more time, making sure that every square inch of his outfit was on just right. He rolled the lint roller all over his sleeves for the 50th time until Veronica had to snatch it away and bonk him on the head with it.

 

“STOP. _Ay mi madre_ , you’re just taking him to dinner!”

 

Lance whined, “But it’s not just dinner… I’m taking Keith to dinner… and I want it to be perfect. I promised him, Ronnie… I promised him I would make it the most romantic date ever.”

 

Lance didn’t want to have to eat his words… especially when he felt like Keith was already so skittish. One wrong move and the Blade of Mamora leader would be on the next flight out.

 

“Lance, I know it’s a big deal to you and you want to impress him, but… really, I think he just wants to spend time with you. Just give him that.”

 

Veronica placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine… and don’t put on too much cologne… You’ll smell like an old man.”

 

“LAAAANNNNCCEE!”

 

Romelle called out from the living room. She was waiting with Keith, catching up on what was new in space.

 

“WHAAAATT?” Lance called out.

 

“KEEEIIIITTTHHH IS DOOOOONNNEEE. HEEE LOOOOKSSS CUUUUUTTTEEE!”

 

“Romelle!” Keith sputtered, trying to get her to stop yelling.

 

“I’m just saying, Keith,” Romelle giggled, “He better bring his best hands forward.”

 

“Feet, Romelle. Best foot forward,” Keith chuckled and leaned back on the couch. Lance had said dinner and semi-formal at that.

 

Keith, of course, didn’t have anything remotely like that. Luckily, Lance had the foresight.

 

Well, sort of luckily.

 

 _How did he get my measurements?_ Keith wondered as he looked at his outfit. Lance had gotten him dark grey pants that (again) cinched in all of the right places. He had on a black button down and a red skinny tie. While Lance told him to wear the black boots that went with the last outfit he wore, Keith opted for his favorite red converse.

 

“You know, I can still paint your nails,” Romelle offered, “I remember how to do it when you and Krolia brought me with you.”

 

Keith remembered that… and from whom he had learned it from.

 

_“Nail care isn’t just a girl thing, Mullet. Mani pedis are for men too.”_

_“I know that,” Keith huffed as Lance filed his nails._

_“Now, what color do you want?”_

_Keith raised his eyebrows, “What?”_

_“What color?” Lance said as he pulled out a small container full of nailpolish._

_“How… where did you even get this stuff? We’re in space!”_

_“Well, that doesn’t matter… Which color? Personally, I go for clear most of the time because I really just like how it shines… but sometimes I like gold…”_

_Keith picked up a bottle, “I like this one.”_

_He handed it to Lance and Lance raised an eyebrow, “Really? I thought you were going to go for Emo black… but Firetruck red…”_

_“What?” Keith huffed, “It’s what I want.”_

_Lance smiled at that and nodded, taking Keith’s hands, his touch warm…_

_“Yes, as it should be.”_

“Hey, Samurai.”

 

Keith looked up and he was pretty sure his jaw dropped.

 

There was Lance, looking like Adonis…better than whoever the hell Adonis was.

 

Lance looked sharp, dressed to the nines in a rich royal blue suit and white button down, the contrast so attractive against his dark skin and bright eyes. His hair was slicked back, framing his angular features. He wore dark, tightfitting jeans and… blue converse.

 

“Great minds think alike, Sharpshooter?” Keith chuckled as he got up and strode over.

 

Lance wolf-whistled and then wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, “I suppose… because, damn, _gatito_ , I was right…”

 

Keith purred and placed his hands over Lance’s chest, “Mhmmm… speak for yourself…”

 

Lance growled playfully before kissing Kieth’s cheek and pulling him closer.

 

“Ew, you guys are so in love,” Veronica teased as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, observing them.

 

“You’re just jealous because I’ve got a sexy half-Galran in my arms,” Lance rolled his eyes at his sister.

 

“You know, Acxa may be still waiting for that call, Veronica,” Keith piped in, giggling as Lance nipped as his ear playfully.

 

Veronica blushed and said, “Come on, Romelle… We’re leaving.”

 

“Bye, guys!” Romelle giggled, “Don’t stay out too late!”

 

As the two women left, Lance murmured into Keith’s ear, “I don’t plan to… I don’t think I can restrain myself for that long.”

 

Keith blushed and whispered, “Getting ahead of yourself, Diaz…”

 

“You know me,” Lance chuckled as he continued to hold him close, “I’m a bit of an opportunist… give me an inch and I’ll take a mile. Can’t blame me though… when I’m totally into a guy who travels lightyears across the universe for a living.”

 

Keith turned around and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, stroking the back of his head tenderly, “You’re the only one fast enough to keep up.” He placed himself chest against chest, heart to heart.

 

“Damn right I am,” Lance laughed and leaned in for another kiss and Keith happily obliged.

 

 

***

 

Lance brought him… to Hunk’s restaurant.

 

Keith smirked, “Most romantic date ever?”

 

“Hey, he’s the best chef in the galaxy. He doesn’t always cook at this place… but I called in a favor,” Lance grinned as he led Keith inside.

 

“Lance! Keith!” Shay greeted happily, hugging both of them tightly.

 

“Good to see you too, Shay,” Keith greeted, smiling at her fondly, “How far along are you?”

 

“I think our little one will be coming any day now,” Shay smiled as she massaged her belly, “Hunk has been spending days on the nursery and has already told his investors that he is taking paternity leave.”

 

“He’s going to be a great dad,” Lance smiled, “And you will be a great mom.”

 

“Thank you!” Shay beamed.

 

Lance then bent over so he was face to face with Shay’s bump, “And I will be the best _Tio_ ever… I’ll spoil you rotten. I love kids…”

 

Keith smiled at Lance, knowing all too well that Lance would be a great dad someday… running around after little ones… cooking… baking… fixing clothes and washing hair… playing baseball…

 

_But he won’t have that if he stays with me…_

 

“I know that look. Stop it.”

 

Lance was suddenly up in his face and Keith backed away in surprise. Lance held his wrist to keep him from escaping.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Keith stammered, looking away.

 

“You’re overthinking again… I don’t know what it is, but later it’s going to make you run away. Stop. Focus on me… focus on what’s going on right now. You’re on a date with a guy who absolutely adores you… who wants you to laugh at his cheesy jokes and allow him to steal a kiss or two over some great food and wine.”

 

Lance entwined his hand in Keith’s, which felt so calming to Keith.

 

“Okay,” Keith nodded, “I… I won’t run.”

 

“Good,” Lance smiled and kissed his forehead, “You’re the most badass person I know… Nothing should scare you… especially not dinner with me.”

 

“I don’t know, Lance… you might chew with your mouth open,” Keith teased.

 

“Oh, I’m not feral… Unlike you,” Lance chuckled, “Wild child through and through…”

 

“Mr. and Mr. Diaz… your table awaits,” Shay giggled.

 

“Oh, how much did you have to bribe them for this,” Keith smirked at Lance as they wove through tables of happy couples and families. Shay led them to the private booths, pergolas decorated with vines, white flowers, and fairy lights creating a picture perfect ambience.

 

“Here we are. The best seat in the house,” Shay said, “The waiter will be here shortly.”

 

“Thanks again, Shay,” Lance waved to her as she went back to her post. Lance then reached over to hold Keith’s hand, “And where were we?”

 

“Again, you’re getting ahead of yourself, Mr. Diaz,” Keith chuckled.

 

“I was almost going to tell her to say ‘Future Mr. Blue Lion,’” the other man laughed.

 

“Well, you’ve got to prove yourself first… I’m saving my bite for a ‘Future Mr. Red Lion,’” the former Red paladin quipped back.

 

“Well, too late… I was Mr. Red Lion already,” Lance smirked.

 

“Sirs, may I take your orders?” the waiter came over, tablet at hand.

 

“Ah, just tell the chef… my best friend… to give us his best.”

 

The waiter rolled his eyes, “So, the regular, sir? Coming right up.”

 

“I take it that you eat here a lot,” Keith whispered, slightly amused by how unamused the waiter was.

 

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “I like to cook… but Hunk is still the best. I mean, the guy served us food goo and somehow made it taste great.”

 

“True,” Keith shrugged and then smiled softly at Lance, “You look good. Like, honestly…”

 

Lance reached over to cup Keith’s cheek, “As do you… without trying at all. I look in your eyes and I see… almost every star in the galaxy shining in those spheres…”

 

“Lance…”

 

“AHEM.”

 

Lance and Keith looked up to see Hunk, who was smiling knowingly at them.

 

“Hunk!” Lance practically leaped out of his chair to hug him, “The best cook ever… and best father figure… next to Shiro.”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and then looked at Keith, “Please tell me he’s not boring you to death… or cheesing you up too much.”

 

Keith shook his head, “No, he’s being the perfect gentleman.”

 

“Good,” Hunk grinned and then looked at Lance, “Let me know if you need anything. Even Pidge is here… somewhere…probably at a table with Shiro and Curtis,” Hunk scanned the room, looking around.

 

“Is everyone here because they think I’m going to make a fool out of myself?” Lance huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“No,” Hunk shook his head, “We all want to see you succeed… that’s why we’re here.”

 

“Once part of the Pride of Lions, always a Pride of Lions,” Keith chuckled.

 

“No doubt,” Lance sat down, smiling at Keith, “But we’re fine. Please go and cook. I’m sure there are lots of hungry people waiting to devour one of your masterpieces.”

 

“Hey, I’ll be on vacation starting tomorrow… because tomorrow is the bachelor party, remember?”

 

“Oh, right,” Keith nodded, “Shiro said he rented a cabin and we’re going to camp out… go rafting, roast marshmallows… have a few beers…”

 

“And no strippers?” Lance wagged his eyebrows at Keith, “Well, I can always strip for you… gotta tip me big though.”

 

“No strippers,” Keith rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Lance, “Do you want to give Shiro a hernia before he gets married?”

 

“True, true,” Hunk sighed, “Let’s not kill Commander Dad before the wedding.”

 

Lance shrugged and leaned back, “If you say so…”

 

“Also, Pidge will be with us. No exposing minors to inappropriate things,” Hunk said.

 

From somewhere in the room, they heard Pidge yell, “I’M TWENTY!”

 

Lance sighed, “Well, either way…” Lance smiled, “It will be fun.”

 

Keith nodded and reached over to hold his hand once more.

 

Hunk smiled at the two, “I’ll leave you to your date. Lance, behave.” At that, he left the two alone.

 

“Finally, I thought I’d never have you to myself,” Keith said, trying to imitate Lance’s manner of speaking, voicing the other’s thoughts.

 

At that, both men laughed, not caring about the looks from others in the room.

 

“ _Corazon_ , you wound me. I don’t sound like that,” Lance feigned hurt. He then brought Keith’s fingers to slowly drag kisses across his knuckles, “I would have added a little bit more about how if I had you to myself, I would…”

 

Lance was cut off when he heard his phone buzz. He ignored it, but then it rang again.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “You should get that.”

 

Lance sighed and then looked at the text. He read it before quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh, what?” Keith urged, wondering what elicited that reaction from Lance.

 

Lance looked at Keith and then handed him the phone.

 

Keith read it, also surprised at what the text said.

 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: What do you think was in the text!


	12. The Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always imagined… what it would be like to walk hand in hand with you,” Lance murmured, lacing his fingers with Keith’s. Keith’s hand was small and rough, but warm against Lance’s large, cold ones.
> 
> “Really? What else did you imagine?”
> 
> Lance stopped and turned to Keith, his cerulean eyes glowing in the lamplight. He pulled the other close, making sure his heart beat right against Keith’s. Both the beats erratic and anxious with how close they felt, but still too far apart.
> 
> “Taking you to dinner… walking down the street hand in hand… and kissing you underneath the stars…” Lance murmured and leaned in close. He then whispered into Keith’s ear huskily, “And taking you home… and watching you come undone as I make sweet love to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I just recently celebrated my birthday, which meant lots of time with friends and fam over the weekend. Now, let's get back to our regularly scheduled programming...
> 
> SEE THE END FOR THE NEXT QUESTION! COMMENTS AND KUDOS WELCOME!

Lance sighed and massaged his temples, “I can’t believe it… To think that…”

 

The Cuban boy pouted, holding his phone out, “MATT GOT ENGAGED BEFORE WE DID.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Matt and Chev have been together for much longer than we have… and come on, Lance.”

 

“BUT IT’S MATT. MATHEMATICS FUCKING HOLT. THE GUY IS NAMED AFTER A SCHOOL SUBJECT.”

 

“You’re just making that shit up,” Keith rolled his eyes, “That can’t be his real name… Shiro would have said something and they’re best friends.”

 

“I shit you not he showed me his driver’s license… and Pidge…”

 

Keith raised his eyebrow, “Do you hear yourself right now, Lance?”

 

Lance blinked for a moment before he realized and groaned, smacking his palm against his forehead, “THE HOLTS. Do you know how much I sometimes hate them?”

 

“FEELING IS MUTUAL!”

 

Lance looked around, wondering which direction he should flip his finger to. Keith just sighed and grabbed his hand, placing Lance’s palm against his cheek.

 

“Maybe focus your attention on your date, Loverboy Lance.”

 

Lance blushed as his attention shifted to his very attractive date, whose midnight eyes sparkled under the fairy lights hanging from the pergola.

 

“You’re right,” Lance sighed and rubbed his thumb against Keith’s flushed cheek. He smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead, “I should be focusing on you, _mi cielo… mi estrella.”_

 

It was at that moment that the waiter came back with their food fresh from the kitchen. Lance watched as Keith’s lips curved into a smile.

 

“It has been a long time since I’ve had Hunk’s cooking… I swear that nothing in the universe tastes better… also, I could have used his engineering skills to fix the equipment that Ezor and Zethrid keep breaking.”

 

Lance placed a finger to Keith’s lips, “Shush… no more talk about work. Let’s talk about me… about us…”

 

Keith chuckled and then playfully nipped at Lance’s finger, “Fine.”

 

Lance pulled away and pouted, “Feral…”

 

“Well… um… when did you get Azul?”

 

Lance smiled at the mention of his precious cat, “Oh, I adopted her from the shelter down the road. She was the smallest of her siblings, but she was the most friendly and affectionate. She’s a bit of a fighter too, just like someone I know…”

 

“She’s very cute,” Keith chuckled, “I once woke up to her sitting on top of my pillow, pawing at my hair.”

 

“She was probably judging your mullet.”

 

“Come on, I thought you would be over that after all these years,” Keith rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his food.

 

“Well, I’m not, so there.”

 

“Right…”

 

A pause settled between them. Keith wasn’t sure how else to continue the conversation. He and Lance never had a chance, even while at the Castle of Lions, to talk this casually. Everything before had been strained with the threat of galactic warfare, but now…

 

“Um,” Lance started, “Do you miss the Lions? I mean… like Red… and Black…”

 

Keith set his fork down, sighing, “I don’t miss what they were for… but I miss them. I had a great connection with Black, but Red was my girl. She was so protective of me… and I felt the same about her.”

 

“Yeah, Red would tell me all about you.”

 

Lance immediately regretted blurting that out when he saw Keith’s face turn bright red.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“I mean,” Lance stammered, “Just like you had a link with her, I had a link with her… and Blue. I mean, Red always told me she was worried and never seemed to calm down unless you were part of the pack. I felt the same way too, but…”

 

“You did? I mean… she did?” Keith asked, amazed.

 

Lance nodded, remembering one conversation he had with Red….

 

_“Blue Paladin, how is my boy? Have you seen him?”_

_Lance leaned against the seat of the cockpit, sighing. It had been around a few weeks since he had heard from Keith… and it would be a few more since unbeknownst to him and the team, Krolia and Keith her stuck on the space whale._

_“I haven’t… I’m sorry, Red.”_

_“I know you worry too, Lance,” Red rumbled his name affectionately, “It is clear you care about him deeply.”_

_“I care about everyone on the team,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms, “Especially Allura.”_

_“Ah, yes… so Blue has told me.”_

_Lance felt a blush creep upon his face, “You guys sure like to gossip.”_

_“Well, Blue also worries about you too… Blue is fond of Allura, but has always had a soft spot for you.”_

_“I know that,” Lance sighed, “But this is how things are now… not that I don’t mind. We make a pretty good team too, Red.”_

_Lance could hear Red chuckle, “We do. I feel like you told Keith that once.”_

_Lance rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and he continues to act like a lone wolf… Doesn’t he know that it’s better to work as a team? To not carry the burden on your own?”_

_Red was quiet for a moment before responding softly, “He does… you showed him that.”_

_“Huh?”_

_A screen popped up from the dash. Lance watched as a video played, dated to a few months ago. It was some time after Keith had found out about his Galra heritage._

_“Red, I can’t believe… they won’t even look at me.”_

_“People fear what they do not understand, Keith.”_

_“But… their eyes… they see me as some animal… Allura glares at me, Hunk makes these offhand comments… even Shiro…”_

_“What about the Blue Paladin?”_

_“Lance?”_

_Keith bit his lip and looked away, “He… Hasn’t said anything to me yet. I’m worried about what he might think about…”_

_“Keith…”_

_Keith looked at the screen, violet eyes wide with worry. Lance wanted to grab him through the screen and shake him… tell him that he was ridiculous for ever thinking that he would…_

_“I have seen you and the Blue Paladin interact. He is immature and at times hard headed, but so are you. However, out of all the members of your pack… and beyond Shiro… he is the one you look for before, during, and after the battle. He won’t miss a shot and you trust that…”_

_Keith looked at his lap and grumbles, “Sound like you have a new favorite, Red.”_

_Red laughed, “Oh, Keith… You’ll always have a special bond with me…. But along the lines of what the black paladin said… if ever there comes a time when you are called to fulfill Shiro’s behest… I would like the Blue Paladin as a pilot.”_

_“What? Lance with you? He’s reckless… and sometimes impulsive…and…”_

_“An excellent pilot, brave, kind… and a good right-hand man for if you lead Voltron.”_

_“That’s not going to happen… I can’t lead Voltron. Shiro… he…”_

_“It’s only a contingency plan, Keith… in case something happens. Blue wasn’t happy to hear my thoughts on the matter either, but… it’s only just in case.”_

_Keith sighed and slumped into his seat, “I guess… As long as he treats you with care.”_

_“I know he will… because he treats you with care.”_

_Keith blushed and pouted, “Red…”_

_Red laughed once more and the video paused. Lance leaned close, gazing at the frozen image of Keith._

_“I hope he comes home soon,” Red sighed._

_Lance traced the image, his finger brushing against Keith’s cheek._

_“Me too.”_

 

“Lance, what did Red say about me?”

 

Lance’s thoughts snapped back to the present, real Keith seated across from him, very much alive and with him. Lance couldn’t help but smile and reach over once more, this time to card his hand through his date’s soft, raven locks.

 

“She said you shed hair everywhere. I had to vacuum the cockpit.”

 

Keith huffed and pulled away, smacking Lance’s hand, “Jerk.”

 

Lance chuckled and leaned back, continuing to eat.

 

Dinner went smoothly, with small talk of shared memories and updates on the present. Keith loved hearing stories about Lance’s family and how his once little nieces and nephews were on their way to apply for the Garrison just like their _tio_ and _tia_. Lance was amazed at Keith’s stories about the planets he had visited that the Voltron crew hadn’t had a chance to explore. Zarkon’s reach was expansive and the Blade of Marmora had much work ahead of them to bring relief to all.

 

“It’s a lot, but the Blade is expanding…we’re getting new recruits everyday. We’re not just Galran or half-Galran anymore,” Keith explained, sipping his wine as his plate was taken away.

 

“The universe is coming together,” Lance smiled, “to usher in change.”

 

Keith nodded and smiled, “I wish you could see it… how much good we are bringing to the universe.” Keith then paused and looked away, “Sorry, I meant…”

 

Lance sighed and held Keith’s hand, making him pause. He didn’t like it when he heard Keith backtrack like that, like he was going to pull away.

 

“Keith, maybe… I can come visit you. I was a fool for not doing so before… but now… I would like to see those planets… as long as you come visit me as much as you can.”

 

“Already talking about long distance?” Keith finally spared a small smile.

 

“Baby, I’m in this for the long-haul. Don’t think this is just until you leave Earth’s atmosphere,” Lance grinned, “I’m wooing you for the sake of being with you… as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Keith rested his elbows against the table and leaned in closer, murmuring, “That’s a life sentence, Diaz… because I don’t think I’ll ever not want you. I’ll want you… and I hope you want me too…”

 

Lance followed, leaning in closer, “Good… because I want you… all of you… as much of you as I can get my hands on. I’m a greedy man, Keith…”

 

“So am I,” Keith ghosted his lips against Lance’s, purring, “I’m so hungry for…”

 

“DESSSERT!”

 

Lance and Keith pulled away and blushed bright red as they turned their attention to Hunk, who was holding up some sort of masterpiece in fondant in one hand. Their friend smirked as he gazed knowingly at the two.

 

“If you two aren’t hungry for food right now, I can pack it up and…”

 

“No! We want it!” Keith stammered. Lance chuckled and nodded.

 

“Good. It’s a new piece… I was going to call it the ‘Lion’s Castle.’ What do you think?”

 

The dessert was reminiscent of their old home… well, as much as one could do with fondant, cake, and white chocolate. The sides of the plate were decorated with stripes of blueberry and raspberry swirling on a canvas of porcelain.

 

“It looks amazing, Hunk,” Keith said in awe.

 

“I’m sure that it’s even more amazing tasting,” Lance said as he got up and hugged Hunk, who set down the plate to return the hug.

 

“Glad you guys appreciate it,” Hunk smiled, “It’s on the house.”

 

“Well, everything should be on the house,” Lance winked, nudging his best friend, “Come on…. Let me impress my man.”

 

“Impress your man by paying for dinner like the chivalrous gentleman you are,” Hunk rolled his eyes, “But don’t worry…I’ll give you the friends and family discount.”

 

Lance pouted, but then chuckled, “Fine, fine. I’ll do it… I do have to impress my date.”

 

“I’m already impressed,” Keith said, but then blushed.

 

“Oh, you guys are too cute,” Hunk awed at them. He then heard Shay from the other room, “Ah, I should go check on some things. Have a good night, guys!”

 

“Oh, I intend to,” Lance winked at Keith, who rolled his eyes. He then took a fork and handed one to Lance before taking a bite. As soon as the dessert entered his mouth, he moaned.

 

“Lance, if Hunk wasn’t married and you weren’t around… I’d totally ask Hunk to marry me.”

 

Keith then offered a forkful to Lance, which the other ate. He groaned as well, “Damnit, I wouldn’t even be upset… But then I’d try to marry him before you did.”

 

Keith chuckled and took another bite. When dessert was done, Lance paid the tab (despite Keith’s insistence) and then offered his arm for Keith to take.

 

“Let’s take a stroll,” Lance said, smiling.

 

Keith nodded and linked arms with him, leaning in and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. They both waved to Shay as they exited the scene and into the cool night air.

 

“Dinner was great. Thank you… I need to treat you to dinner another night,” Keith said as they walked down the street past some small shops and twinkling street lights.

 

“No need… just… stay a while for me to have another dinner or two with me,” Lance murmured into Keith’s hair.

 

The moment was peaceful, a peace they hadn’t experienced together before. All they had known together was war… even their days in the Garrison were always scattered with reminders of their purpose… defend and protect…explore… but in essence, in order to do all of that, be prepared for the worst case scenario…

 

And the worst case scenario happened to soon in their lives.

 

“I always imagined… what it would be like to walk hand in hand with you,” Lance murmured, lacing his fingers with Keith’s. Keith’s hand was small and rough, but warm against Lance’s large, cold ones.

 

“Really? What else did you imagine?”

 

Lance stopped and turned to Keith, his cerulean eyes glowing in the lamplight. He pulled the other close, making sure his heart beat right against Keith’s. Both the beats erratic and anxious with how close they felt, but still too far apart.

 

“Taking you to dinner… walking down the street hand in hand… and kissing you underneath the stars…” Lance murmured and leaned in close. He then whispered into Keith’s ear huskily, “And taking you home… and watching you come undone as I make sweet love to you.”

 

Keith’s breath hitched as he listened to Lance, feeling that heat pool down his to the bottom of his stomach and trail deliciously below and…

 

“Make good on those words, Lance,” Keith growled, “Be a man of your word…”

 

Lance smiled, heart soaring at hearing, knowing, feeling Keith want him just as much as he wanted him.

 

“I promise… when we get home,” Lance murmured, “I’ll fulfill it all.”

 

“Good,” Keith said as he pulled away and started dragging Lance to the parking lot.

 

Lance chuckled, letting Keith lead the way.

 

“You’ve always been impatient…”

 

***

 

“Lance… ahhn… Lance…”

 

“That’s my name… Don’t wear it out.”

 

Lance had Keith up against the wall, kissing his neck and running his hands all over him. He couldn’t get enough, couldn’t touch enough. Too much clothing… too much coherency… He needed him bare… and open… and…

 

Keith gripped Lance’s hair and rolled his hips, hiking one leg against his. Everything felt like it was on fire, especially the mark on his neck.

 

“Cocky,” Keith was able to whimper out.

 

“Oh, beautiful… Save the names for when we get to the bed… or better yet… just forget the names… because my goal is to make sure that you forget everything, even yours…”

 

Keith growled and pulled away for a moment.

 

“Shut up and take me upstairs.”

 

Lance hiked Keith up by the ass and the other gladly wrapped his legs around Lance’s slim waist. Lance carried him up carefully as Keith kissed down his neck.

 

“Mhm, so ravenous,” Lance chuckled, “And bossy.”

 

Lance stumbled into Keith’s room since it was the closest and onto the bed, Keith under him and writhing in need. Lance looked down at Keith, admiring the moonlight reflecting off his skin, his hair fanned out like black silk.

 

“And beautiful,” Lance murmured and rolled his hips, “And… mine….”

 

Lance was about to start taking off Keith’s shirt when suddenly, the lights flipped on. Keith and Lance sprang apart, looking at the entrance of the room and saw…

 

“KROLIA?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: What typical bachelor party activity should they do for Shiro? Also, who should be there? :)


	13. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, boys… Glad to see you two getting along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with work.
> 
> Thank you for all those who continue to follow! Please leave kudos and comments for this work! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts on things!
> 
> See below for another question!

“Hello, boys… Glad to see you two getting along.”

 

Krolia smirked as she leaned against the doorframe. She was still dressed in her Blade uniform, but her expression and posture were more relaxed than five years ago.

 

“Mom!” Keith squeaked and shoved Lance off, the Cuban boy flying off and landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

 

“K-Krolia… I mean… Mrs. Kogane… or is it Mrs. Kolivan… Um...” Lance floundered, unsure what to say. It was very clear what they were about to do and there was no doubt in Lance’s mind that Krolia could be a protective mama bear if she wanted to be.

 

“Lance, relax. I know that you are courting my son. It’s no surprise to me that you two are all over each other. When Keith’s father and I were together, sometimes he would…”

 

“MOM! You’re early,” Keith yelled, trying to change the topic. He would have preferred his mother to be angry… it would have been less embarrassing than comparing his relationship with Lance to that of his mother and father’s (and thanks to the space whale, he knew way more than he should)>

 

“Kolivan and I got finished with our work with the Olkari quite early,” the Blade member said, “I also needed some rest. I’ve been feeling quite tired lately. Kolivan will be here in a few days after he talks to Bi-Boh-Bi about some arrangements.”

 

“I see,” Keith said as he walked over to hug her, “It’s good to see you, Mom.” Krolia smiled and hugged him tight. She still towered over him despite his growth spurt.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, surprised at how affectionate the two were. When they had left Earth, Krolia and Keith were very close, but rarely showed affection openly like this. It warmed Lance’s heart to know that Keith had someone watching over him and caring for him, especially since he wasn’t there for him these past few years…

 

“Keith,” Krolia whispered to his ear, “Your mate is looking at us.”

 

Keith blushed and murmured, “He’s not my mate…”

 

“His heart is yours… I can see it in his eyes,” she smiled as she pulled away. She turned to address Lance, “I hope my son hasn’t given you much trouble, Lance. Also, please call me Krolia… we’ve known each other for years.”

 

“Right, sorry,” Lance laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He then remembered, “I should go prepare a room for you…”

 

“Oh, I can stay here. This is the guest room. I’m sure Keith won’t mind if you two share a bedroom. You are courting after all,” Krolia said, going over to bring over her small bag of belongings.

 

“Mom!” Keith yelled once more, groaning.

 

“H-he can stay in my room. I can stay on the couch,” Lance stammered, face flushing at the thought of sharing a bed with Keith… and all of the things he thought of doing…

 

“No, I can stay on the couch… you sleep on the bed,” Keith insisted.

 

“Lance, I promise my son doesn’t bite. Keith, don’t be a coward,” Krolia sat down, crossing her legs, “The bedroom is just another battlefield… but there’s a different kind of stabbing going on…”

 

“GAHHHH!” Keith covered his ears, “LANCE. I AM STAYING IN YOUR ROOM BEFORE MY MOM SAYS SOMETHING WEIRD AGAIN!” Keith then grabbed his belongings and stormed out.

 

“Keith!” Lance called out to him, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Krolia standing next to him, soft smile on her face.

 

“My son really is smitten by you. I knew that from the time we were in the space whale,” she explained, sighing, “But he had convinced himself that you had no feelings for him… That it was impossible because of the princess.”

 

Lance sighed, looking away, “I… It’s just… I loved them both… in different ways. Does that make me a bad person to love two people?”

 

Krolia shook her head, “You can have two great loves… I did.”

 

Lance smiled at that, “I’ve heard…”

 

“You know… You remind me of Keith’s father. Jun was a good man… with a good heart. He was patient… and funny… and was known to put others before himself.”

 

“He was a firefighter, right?” Lance asked, remembering that detail from long ago.

 

“Yes. It was strange… I was no stranger to danger and death… but in that short time that I was with him, I was always afraid that he wouldn’t come back to me after work,” Krolia sighed, shaking her head, “And I worried long after I left Keith and his father on Earth. I always worried… and my worst fears came true.”

 

“But Keith turned out fine,” Lance said with conviction, “He’s amazing…”

 

“Keith had it rough without his father… and without me. He became so closed off and hardened… I saw it when we were in the whale,” Krolia said, “But… I saw that it started to change when you two became closer.”

 

Lance was surprised by that, “Really? I… If anything, it was reuniting with you that helped him learn to not be so closed off.”

 

“That work started long before I came back into his life… I mean, after all, I wasn’t the one he had a bonding moment with.”

 

Lance groaned, “Not you too…”

 

Krolia chuckled and said, “But truly… you can love two people in a lifetime. I loved Keith’s father… that he gave me one of the most precious treasures in the galaxy… my Keith.” She then smiled and placed a hand on her abdomen, “But I also love Kolivan… and the new joy that he has brought to me.

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

 

“Wait… so you and Kolivan are…”

 

Krolia shushed him, “Yes, but don’t tell Keith just yet. I wanted to tell him, that’s why I came here early.”

 

“S-So, why are you telling me first then?” Lance exclaimed, “I’m not…”

 

“Well, you will be family, Lance. And… I do need help breaking the news to Keith,” Krolia sighed, “As you can see… most of the things I say send my son running. You’ll need to hold him down and assure him that it will be okay.”

 

“That I can do,” Lance grinned, saluting, “You can count on me.”

 

“Excellent. Now, if you’ll excuse me… I’m going to turn in for the night… and you’ve got a person to keep courting,” Krolia said as she shoved him into the hallway, “Good night.”

 

***

 

When Lance entered the room, he was graced with the sight of a Keith coming out of the showed, wearing one of Lance’s robes and drying his hair with a towel.

 

Lance wolf-whistled, grinning, “Hello, roomie.”

 

“Don’t make this awkward, Lance,” Keith grumbled and sat at the edge of Lance’s king-sized bed, “I can’t believe my own mother kicked me out so I could sleep with you…I mean, next to you. Also, why is your room so big?”

 

Lance’s room was quite spacious and very, very Lance. The walls were a pale grey and his sheets were rich blue. The room was a work in process, but it was very clear that Lance had expensive, but fabulous taste. Not to mention there was a walk-in closet big enough to have the wardrobe of two or three people.

 

“Because,” Lance shrugged, “It is.” He sat down next to Keith and offered his hand, “Here, let me help you.”

 

Keith sighed and offered the towel to Lance. Lance got behind Keith and started drying his hair. They enjoyed the quite as Lance dried Keith’s raven locks. The movement was so soothing that Keith started to feel sleepy.

 

“Are you excited for tomorrow? I can’t believe it’s the bachelor party already… and in three days we’ll have the wedding. I’m sure that Hunk will need some help with the catering and Pidge with some of the arrangements,” Lance chattered on, “And Coran said he’s arriving tomorrow so he can be at the party and also help with the décor…”

 

Keith hummed sleepily in response, “Me too…”

 

“And as the best man, what are you obligations?” Lance asked, reaching for a brush to start brushing Keith’s hair.

 

“Make sure Shiro doesn’t fuck up, that’s what,” Keith yawned and leaned into Lance a little more.

 

“Shiro’s perfect. It will be fine,” Lance chuckled.

 

“Shiro’s great… but he’s not perfect,” Keith said as he felt his eyes close, “I mean, one time he got me in trouble at the Garrison because he and Adam were trying to teach me a lesson… but they ended up filling some other kid’s bag with water balloons and not mine. That poor Taylor guy…”

 

“WAIT,” Lance stopped, eyes widening, “THAT WAS THEM?”

 

Keith whipped his head around, awake now, “WAIT, YOU’RE TAYLOR?”

 

Lance groaned, “It was a nickname… the TAILOR… as in someone who weaves and sews… NOT TAYLOR.”

 

“That’s stupid nickname,” Keith huffed.

 

“It is not!” Lance pouted.

“Is too,” Keith countered.

“Oh yeah?” Lance challenged, “Well, at least I don’t have a mullet!”

 

“I DON’T HAVE A MULLET!” Keith growled, glaring at Lance.

 

“JUST FUCK ALREADY SO YOU CAN BOTH SHUT UP! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!”

 

Keith and Lance both stopped as they heard Krolia yell from down the hall.

 

“MOOOOM!” Keith groaned.

 

Lance blushed and murmured, “It’s no use, Keith. Your mother is convinced that we should…”

 

“Go take a shower,” Keith growled to Lance, shoving him off the bed, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.

 

“Fine, fine,” Lance sighed as he entered the bathroom. He smiled to himself, thinking just how cute Keith was when he was annoyed.

 

“Hey, Keith… your mom mentioned the space whale a couple of times,” said as he started to strip, getting ready to shower, “I remember you said that you saw glimpses of the past and the future… Did you see a lot of things come true?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Keith said as he started putting on his pajamas. He wore a large shirt and boxers.

 

“Did you know about Hunk’s restaurant? Or about me being Altean?”

 

“Yeah, those were things I saw,” Keith sighed as he brushed his hair once more before beginning to lay down.

 

“What about us being together?” Lance asked.

 

“I… I didn’t see that,” Keith said, trying to get comfortable in Lance’s bed. It was very easy as the mattress was quite plush. He assumed that it was one of Lance’s other lavish purchases.

 

“What about the end of the war… Allura and all of that…”

 

Keith bit his lip, not saying anything. How could he tell Lance?

 

“Keith? Are you still awake?”

 

Keith sighed, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

 

“Huh,” Lance murmured to himself, “He must be asleep.”

 

Keith sighed, curing into himself.

 

How could he tell Lance that he knew Allura’s fate before it even happened… and he didn’t do anything to stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: How should Lance find out about Keith knowing about Allura's death?


	14. Kiss the Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, now get up, Mullet… or you’ll be on your back and under me again.”
> 
> Keith’s eyes opened slightly, narrowing into slits just enough for him to get his threat across, “You wouldn’t…”
> 
> Lance smirked and traced a slim finger along the patch of skin that he had been caressing earlier, causing Keith to shiver a little.
> 
> “I most definitely would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm so motivated by you all and love hearing your thoughts! 
> 
> This is a shorter update, but.... it's interesting!
> 
> Thanks again for supporting and look at the end for a question!

Lance woke up with a numb arm, but it was totally worth it.

 

He would willingly wake up with a numb arm everyday if he got to wake up with Keith in his arms.

 

Keith was not a pretty sleeper. His hair was tousled all over the place, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth, and he snored like a siren.

 

But Lance wouldn’t have him any other way… well, preferably curled up next to him, head against Lance’s chest, holding onto him koala style.

 

The Cuban man felt the urge to rub circles against the exposed skin of Keith’s hip, savoring the proximity in the early morning hours.

 

Lance wanted this to last forever…

 

But unfortunately, they had a bachelor party to attend.

 

Lance leaned in close and whispered to Keith’s ear, “ _Mi_ _amor_ , it’s time to wake up. You’re very _precioso_ like this, but I’ve got to cook breakfast for us… and our guest.”

 

Keith groaned and snuggled closer, “Lance, shut up… Five more minutes…”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and then got an idea… a very evil idea.

 

“If you don’t get up, I’m going to tickle you…”

 

Keith whined, “Noooooooooooo…”

 

“Yes, now get up, Mullet… or you’ll be on your back and under me again.”

 

Keith’s eyes opened slightly, narrowing into slits just enough for him to get his threat across, “You wouldn’t…”

 

Lance smirked and traced a slim finger along the patch of skin that he had been caressing earlier, causing Keith to shiver a little.

 

“I most definitely would.”

 

Before Keith could evade the attack, Lance pinned him to the bed and started tickling his sides. Keith howled in laughter as Lance continued his tickle assault.

 

“STOOOPPP… LAAANNNCCEEE… I’M GOING TO KICK YOU AAAASSSSS.”

 

Lance chuckled and trailed ticklish kisses down Keith’s throat, loving the carefree tone of Keith’s laugh.

 

“Nope… It’s your punishment… The only way I’ll stop is if you call me ‘Daddy.’”

 

Of course, Lance meant that as a joke, but… it was so fun to tease Keith.

 

“Noooooo! STOOOOPPPP! LAAANNNCCCEE”

 

Keith whined and writhed under Lance, trying to get away, but to no avail.

 

“DADDY, PLEASE!”

 

Lance stopped when he heard Keith finally yell that, backing away in surprise. A bright red blush spread across his face, the words ringing in his ears.

 

Keith was also shocked, face bright red and panting as it dawned on him what he had just called Lance.

 

“I’ll… I’ll go make breakfast! G-Go wash your face and wake up your mom!” Lance stammered as he sprinted out of the room, wanting to get away from the awkward situation.

 

Keith covered his face and groaned, laying back on Lance’s plush bed.

 

“I can’t believe I just called him that…”

 

“Oh, I believe it. I heard it all the way from the guest room.”

 

Keith looked up to see Krolia standing at the entrance of the room, Azul in her arms and Kosmo trailing behind her.

 

“Moooommm…” Keith groaned, “Not now.”

 

“I don’t understand why all of our human comrades seem ashamed about sexual encounters,” Krolia said as she set Azul down gently. The kitten padded towards Keith and jumped onto him, laying on his abdomen comfortably.

 

“Well, there are rules and stuff… also, it’s supposed to be private,” Keith murmured.

 

“Well, when you and Lance decide to stop skirting around each other and enter into the mateship stage, you will have to have a Galran bonding ceremony… and believe me, by then you won’t be too concerned about exhibitionism.”

 

“Aaanndd… we’re done. Seriously, Mom… I thought you were here to support me,” Keith pouted, sitting cross-legged, cradling Azul.

 

“I am, Keith,” Krolia murmured as she took a seat next to him, “I think you and Lance are a great match… and he treats you with care. He is a good man and a good warrior… a partner for the leader of the Blade.”

 

“He deserves so much more,” Keith sighed, scratching Azul’s belly.

 

“It’s not about deserving more… It’s about getting just what you need.”

 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, “I… I hope that I’m what he needs.”

 

“You’ll figure that out in time,” Krolia wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him close, “You are worthy… and if he breaks your heart, always remember you have the whole Blade to get vengeance for you.”

 

“I think I can get vengeance myself,” Keith chuckled, “All I have to do is dump his moisturizer into the toilet.”

 

“TIME TO EAT!”

 

Krolia and Keith perked up when they heard Lance call from downstairs.

 

“He cooks… He’s perfect,” Keith chuckled.

 

“I thought the same of your father… his cooking was a big reason why I stayed,” Krolia chuckled as she walked down with her son. When the two Galrans arrived in Lance’s kitchen, Lance had a whole spread of food. Lance had his Cuban staples, with sliced tostadas on plates, bowls of fruit, and café con leche… but also had other dishes such as scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, tea, and pancakes.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I made a little bit of everything,” Lance said, wiping his hands on his apron.

 

“It smells amazing, Lance,” Krolia smiled and sat down.

 

“Thank you,” Keith smiled shyly, also admiring Lance’s handywork.

“No problem… as long as you kiss the cook,” Lance cheesed, grinning playfully at Keith.

 

At that, Keith rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Lance’s cheek. Krolia chuckled at the display as they all sat down to eat.

 

“Will you be coming with us to the bachelor party, Mom?” Keith asked, wondering if that was a weird thing to ask.

 

“Actually, I will not. I am spending some time with Romelle. She told me that she could help me find Kolivan proper attire for a wedding.”

 

“That’s surprising,” Lance said, taking a bite from the tostada, “You’d think he had at least one, considering he’s in meetings all the time.”

 

“The man doesn’t change expressions… what makes you say that he changes clothing?” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“True,” Lance chuckled.

 

“Anyways, I hope you two have fun at this ‘bachelor party. I heard that you get to see people dance…and relinquish their clothing.”

 

“You mean strip,” Lance wagged his eyebrows at Keith, “You don’t need to go anywhere else, baby… You can get a show right here.”

 

Keith stomped on Lance’s foot, wanting him to shut up. He grumbled, “My mom is here, you dork.”

 

Lance remembered and automatically toned it down, feeling embarrassed.

 

“And they have the pole,” Krolia said, “Your father worked a place with a pole.”

 

Lance spit out his coffee, startled by the news.

 

“He was a FIREFIGHTER,” Keith yelled, patting Lance’s back, “THEY go down a pole to get to their trucks!”

 

“Oh, and it’s different from the other pole workers,” Krolia said, realizing her mistake.

 

“YES.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but, so he started cackling loudly. Keith frowned and shoved him a little too hard.

 

“I’m going to go get ready,” Lance grinned, “You two just eat up.”

 

Keith just hoped his mother wouldn’t say anything else to make him embarrassed, but he knew that the likelihood of that happening was the same as him finding Mothman.

 

***

 

“You guys are late,” Pidge grumbled as she leaned against the behemoth of a vehicle Shiro rented. It was a giant RV, big enough to bus around two whole families.

 

“Sorry. Lance here had to 'beautify' before he could leave the apartment,” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“I am just particular!” Lance rebuffed, “And you need more moisturizer.”

 

“Come on, guys! Let’s not argue! It’s my bachelor party… I’m here to hang with you before I become a married man,” Shiro called out from inside of the bus. The three former paladins could then hear a rousing rendition of "Single Ladies" being sung by Hunk and Shiro from inside the vehicle.

 

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to end up with a trip to space again?” Keith muttered to himself as he boarded the bus with Lance.

 

“Don’t worry, _dulce_ ,” Lance purred, “I’ll be right with you… And will make sure that you don’t get captured by an alien race, forced to become their gladiator, and have to escape through a pod… and eventually be the leader of a bunch of space cats.

 

Keith rolled is and murmured, “You better be…with me... or else I'm coming back with a robobeast...and possibly a yelmor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: The bachelor party is happening at a camp ground! Tell me WHO SHOULD BUNK WITH WHOM and WHAT CRAZY THINGS SHOULD THEY DO WHILE CAMPING?


	15. Camping Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Keith?” Hunk asked as he started setting up the campfire.
> 
> “Yeah, where’s your boyfriend, Lance?” Pidge smirked.
> 
> “He’s probably somewhere…. OH SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Thanks for tuning in. I'm trying to update consistently, but that means the plot/chapters are a little shorter. Hope that's okay.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys! Look at the end of the story for a question!

Keith knew Shiro had missed out on a lot of things as a child.

 

Since he and his family had dedicated their time and energy for Shiro’s success in the Garrison, Shiro didn’t spend much time playing or spending time with his family. There were much expectations on him from an early age and Shiro exceeded all of them.

 

When Keith was in the Garrison, Shiro had taken it upon himself to make sure that the young boy had every experience that he never had as a child. Dirt bike riding, fishing, trips to the amusement park… Adam would often scold Shiro for overdoing it on the weekends with the “fun” (but Adam as just as guilty as Shiro in spoiling young Keith).

 

There was one thing, however, that Shiro never got to do.

 

“Breathe in that fresh, forest air, boys (and Pidge),” Shiro grinned as he puffed up his chest, surveying the campsite.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going camping!” Hunk said excitedly, “I have to take pictures for Shay!”

 

“I can’t believe we’re going camping,” Pidge groaned, setting her laptop bag down.

 

“Pidge, where is the rest of your stuff?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t remember Pidge carrying a bag into the RV.

 

“This is it,” Pidge shrugged and took out her laptop, “Also, I’m staying in the RV. Shiro’s orders.”

 

“Aw, man,” Lance pouted, “You get to have the RV? No fair.”

 

“Yes, fair,” Shiro said, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Pidge asked first… also, Colleen and Sam were the ones who lent us the RV.”

 

“Where’s Keith?” Hunk asked as he started setting up the campfire.

 

“Yeah, where’s your boyfriend, Lance?” Pidge smirked.

 

“He’s probably somewhere…. OH SHIT!”

 

Lance jumped out of the way as soon as Keith’s dagger landed, stabbing through a small rodent that was scurrying near Lance.

 

“I caught food,” Keith said, walking over and picking up his knife, pointing it at Hunk, “Know how to cook this guy?”

 

“Um, I think so!” Hunk said, taking the animal from Keith.

 

“Mullet, you could have stabbed me!” Lance yelled, grabbing Keith’s wrist.

 

Keith pouted, “Don’t you trust me, Lance?”

 

Oh, there was a pout. Lance couldn’t even…

 

“I do, I do,” Lance sighed and kissed Keith’s forehead, “Just a little more warning next time.”

 

Pidge mad gagging noises, “You guys are so…”

 

“Sweet,” Shiro smiled, “Really… you two are…”

 

“And that is why, we’re not letting you guys sleep in the same tent,” Hunk said as he started to prepare some food.”

 

“What? No! I can control myself… and second, what do you think we’ll do?”

Shiro decided not to answer that question. He then continued Hunk’s thought.

 

“Lance, you’re bunking with Hunk. Keith, you and I are rooming together.” Shiro said.

 

“Keeeeeiiiitthhhh….. you’re leaving me,” Lance whined, “We haven’t even begun…”

 

“Shiro,” Keith pouted, “Why are you deciding to get between Lance and I now? You literally offered me on a silver platter by having me stay at Lance’s…”

 

“Do you not like being with me, Kitten?” Lance whined and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, sulking.

 

“No, that’s not it,” Keith sighed as he leaned into Lance a little, but kept his eyes on Shiro, “I just want to know why he’s being weird.”

 

“It’s because Curtis isn’t here,” Pidge smirked, “He’s missing him.”

 

“Awwww… It’s okay, Shiro. I miss Shay too,” Hunk said, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“T-that’s not the reason!” Shiro turned red, sputtering, “I just… I don’t want Lance and Keith to get it on in the presence of children.”

 

“I AM TWENTY, SHIRO! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE GO OVER THIS?”

 

“Anyways, you don’t need to worry about that, Shiro,” Lance chuckled, “I’ll keep my hands to myself… Keith on the otherhand…”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow and pulled away, “You think I can’t handle being without your touch?”

 

“It’s my goal, _gatito_ ,” Lance purred, “I mean, you know I’m irresistible.”

 

“Maybe it’s you who can’t stop,” Keith growled a little.

 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Hunk sighed, going back to his cooking

 

“They’re gross,” Pidge rolled her eyes and went back to her laptop.

 

This left Shiro in the middle, as usual. Keith and Lance both turned away from each other, arms crossed and pouting. The older man sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Lance, Keith… please.”

 

“There’s only one way to settle this,” Keith huffed, “I bet Lance can’t last the rest of the day without touching me.”

“Hah! The other way too… I bet Keith will cave and be all over me before the day is through,” Lance pouted.

 

“FINE,” Keith yelled.

 

“FINE,” Lance did as well.

 

“Not fine,” Shiro facepalmed.

 

***

“Lance, buddy… if you’re going to help me with lunch, don’t kill the mac and cheese,” Hunk sighed, watching as Lance stirred the pot angrily.

 

“Why does Keith always have to be so difficult?” Lance growled as he stirred even faster, “I mean, we were in a good place… but he still keeps running away!”

 

Hunk then grabbed the pot from Lance, sighing, “Stop. You know that Keith still has a lot of baggage from all of these years. I mean, he spent a good portion of his childhood alone… and if not alone, then really only with Shiro. He was even awkward when I first gave him a hug... Think of him like a stray animal… like a cat. They don’t trust right away… and they’re always expecting something bad to happen.”

 

“But I would never hurt him!” Lance sighed, “I just want to love him…”

 

“And you’ll make him struggle if you hold on too tight,” Hunk sighed, “Let him come to you… on his own terms… in his own time.”

 

“You’re right,” Lance sighed, “You’re always right.”

 

“Of course I am. I may not be as smart as Pidge, but I was still in the top 5 at the Garrison,” Hunk beamed.

 

Lance nodded and gave a small smile, “I know.” He then looked off to the distance to where Pidge and Keith were collecting firewood…

 

“Keith, stop,” Pidge panted as she tried to keep up, “You need to stop picking up twigs… you’ve already got one at camp.”

 

Keith stopped and raised his eyebrow, holding a whole bunch of branches and sticks in one arm, “What?”

 

“Lance,” Pidge rolled her eyes, “The twig… He’s skinny… and has long limbs… And he’s always being chased by a puppy.”

 

“I’m not a puppy!” Keith growled, “And I don’t follow him. I’m my own person… I don’t need him.”

 

Pidge sighed and set her own bundle down, “Keith… Come on. No one doubts that.”

 

“Lance does… He thinks that I can’t go back to being without him.”

 

“Well, Lance is an idiot… but he’s not completely wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Keith set his bundle down as well and looked at her.

 

“I mean, you love each other,” Pidge shrugged as she sat down on a stump, looking up at the sky, “It’s natural… at least that’s what my mom says.”

 

Keith remembered Colleen Holt being one of the strongest women he had ever met. She was as brilliant as Sam, as strong as Keith’s own mother, and as kindhearted as Allura had been. It surprised him that she would say that.

 

“My mom said that you’ll always be your own person… but when you meet someone who changes you… you’ll never be the same,” Pidge continued, “Like when you add certain substances together to get a chemical reaction…”

 

“So… what you’re saying is that I won’t be able to live without Lance…”

 

“No, what I’m saying is that you’re different now than you were without him… and you’ll carry that for the rest of your life, whether you end up with him or not.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Keith had never thought about it… how much Lance had changed him… It was beyond admiration… lust… friendship… comradery… beyond all of that…

 

Pidge chuckled, “And as much as I hate to admit it, you two are pretty cute together.”

 

Keith looked back in the direction of camp, back to where he knew Lance was.

 

 

Shiro sighed, breathing in the fresh air as he worked on the lures for the fishing people would do later. He hummed to himself, enjoying the tranquility of nature as he worked his hands on the hooks.

 

There were a lot more of these days to look forward to… with Curtis.

 

The former Black Paladin smiled at the thought of his fiancé. Curtis had said that he would have his own gathering with his friends. Shiro hoped that Curtis was enjoying himself at the moment…

 

“HUNK! THAT’S NOT MAC AND CHEESE!”

 

“KILL IT!”

 

“KEITH, STABBING IT WON’T DO ANYTHING!”

 

“WELL, SCREAMING WON’T DO ANYTHING EITHER, LANCE!”

 

“SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE A SAMPLE OF IT!”

 

“NO!”

 

Shiro sighed and took some deep breaths to center himself. He had forgotten just how much trouble those four could get into. He loved each of them dearly, as if they were his own family, but…

 

“SHIRO!”

 

“IT’S MOVING!”

 

“GAHHHHH!”

 

The older man sighed and got up, leaving the lures for now.

 

There was never a dull moment with those four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Who do you think will cave in first, Lance or Keith? >:3


	16. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Space…” Lance murmured and looked up, looking at the night sky, speckled with diamonds glittering against the canvas of blues and shadows…. Like…
> 
> “Keith?”
> 
> Lance looked around, addressing the other. However, when he glanced around the camp, he was nowhere to be found.
> 
> “He was just here a minute ago,” Hunk said, getting up and looking as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, friends! I was busy with spring break and then work... but I'm back! :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN "Toothbrush" by DNCE (or Voltron for that matter). It's a good song and I just imagine Lance singing it in his bathroom.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I love reading them! Also, please check out my other story "Boredom!"
> 
> Look at the question at the end of the story! Thanks!

“There… all settled.”

 

Shiro sighed as he threw what “looked-like-mac-and-cheese-but-crawled-and-had-eyes” into the campfire. He looked at the group of former paladins now sitting in a row on a log, sighing and shaking his head.

 

He honestly loved each and every one of them as though they were family, but sometimes… he was convinced that his hair whitened early from the stress (and not because he almost died in space… ).

 

“I can’t believe I almost fed you guys bugs… I am ashamed as both a friend and a culinary expert,” Hunk sighed.

 

“It’s okay, man… that wasn’t your fault. Maybe it was an alien box of mac and cheese,” Lance said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It shit happens.”

 

“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t let me test it,” Pidge huffed, crossing her arms.

 

Keith was quiet, just looking into the fire in front of him. Lance couldn’t help but want to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder and ask if he was okay and he almost did… almost.

 

Shiro sighed, “Well, we don’t have food and it’s dark right now.”

 

“We can just fill our minds with stories to not think of our empty bellies,” Lance grinned, but then his stomach growled loudly.

 

Pidge chuckled, “Good luck trying to convince your stomach to eat that…”

 

Hunk sighed and looked up, “Well, at least we have good weather for tonight.”

 

Shiro nodded and sat down next to Pidge, nodding, “That’s true… I… I haven’t seen the stars with this clarity in years now… not since we were in space.”

 

“Space…” Lance murmured and looked up, looking at the night sky, speckled with diamonds glittering against the canvas of blues and shadows…. Like…

 

“Keith?”

 

Lance looked around, addressing the other. However, when he glanced around the camp, he was nowhere to be found.

 

“He was just here a minute ago,” Hunk said, getting up and looking as well.

 

“He’s probably looking a quiet tree to settle in for the night… away from us,” Pidge shrugged, “You know he doesn’t like the noise…”

 

Lance sighed, knowing that wasn’t the case at all…

 

_Earlier that morning, as they were getting ready for the day, Lance was brushing his teeth and humming a song that came up on his streaming service._

_“Baby, you don’t have to rush… you can leave a toothbrush… at my place…at my place…”_

_Music had always been in his veins. His mother said that he learned how to cha-cha before he could walk in a straight line as a child. Lance sung and danced at every talent show, competed in the local dance competitions with his sister, and once tried to send a demo to one of his favorite bachata artists._

_“Lance?”_

_Lance looked over to see Keith standing at the entrance to the bathroom, his own toothbrush in hand. Lance grinned, thinking how ironic it was… and perfect._

_Keith was perfect._

_The Cuban man set his toothbrush in a cup on the sink and stretched out his hand towards him, continuing his song…_

_“We don’t need to keep it hush… you can leave a toothbrush… at my place… at my place…”_

_Keith rolled his eyes and set his toothbrush next to Lance, unable to help but smile as their hands touched. Lance pulled Keith close as the music filled the bathroom, the rhythm of the music guiding their movements as they swayed and spun on the bathroom floor. Lance’s cheek pressed against Keith’s flushed ones as he sung in his ear._

_“With your messed-up hair and your feet still bare… would you mind closing the bedroom door?”_

_Keith hummed with him, moving with the other, occasionally laughing freely as he was dipped and spun._

_“We don’t need to keep it hush. You can leave a toothbrush… at my place… at my place…”_

_Lance grinned and pulled Keith close, resting his forehead against his beloved. Keith reached over to cup his cheek tenderly, returning his loving gaze. They exchanged silent kisses and gentle touches, lost in the moment._

_Nothing needed to be said… even when the song ended._

 

 

“Keith, where are you?”

 

Lance called out, worried. Keith was still probably the most lethal thing in the forest, but… he had been gone for twenty minutes.

 

Pidge, frowned, programming a small drone, “I’m almost done… I can use this to track Keith and…”

 

“I’m here.”

 

Keith came back, winded and wet, looking as though he had gone swimming. He was carrying a sack and inside…

 

“Fish?” Hunk asked, taking the bag from the other.

 

“How did you fish in the dark?” Shiro asked, surprised.

 

“Galra senses… we can see in the dark,” Keith shrugged as he sat down on the log where they had been sitting on before. He shivered a little, his wet clothes sticking to his skin.

 

Everyone else just looked at him, not sure what to say…

 

Well, not everyone…

 

“You crazy Mullet!” Lance fumed and walked over, throwing a towel at him, “You could have gotten hurt… You should have said something or…”

 

“But… you were hungry.”

 

Keith grumbled and took the towel, looking at the ground. Lance knew that Keith had been trying to do the right thing by feeding his group… his family... but…

 

Lance was still mad. Keith never changed…

 

“You could have brought me along. I’ve gone fishing at night before,” Lance sighed, shaking his head, “You just had me worried… tell me next time, okay?”

 

“You were worried about me?” Keith asked, peeking up from the towel that he was using to dry his hair.

 

“Don’t act surprised… I always worry about you,” Lance responded, eyes flickering in the light of the fire with sincerity.

 

“Oh.”

 

Keith looked away once more, biting his lip.

 

After a moment, he sighed, “Fuck it.”

 

Keith then hugged Lance, burying his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Keith’s body immediately relaxed, sinking into the warmth of the other.

 

Lance stiffened, more in surprise than anything, and then wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face in his damp hair.

 

“I missed you, kitten,” Lance whispered, holding the other close.

 

Keith grunted in response, just wanting to soak up the warmth that he missed. He purred a little, nosing Lance’s neck in both apology and gratitude.

 

[And it was at that moment, the other three decided to sneak into the RV… and to their surprise, found some canned goods that Colleen Holt had secretly stashed knowing that the former Garrison students would probably run into trouble… or get sent to space again without telling her. Hunk used the fish and the canned food to make a mean poke bowl]

 

Later, when Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge had fallen asleep and the fire started to go low, Lance finished his nighttime routine to find Keith, who had changed his clothes to a warm plaid flannel and dark jeans, leaning against a tree.

 

“Not going to bed yet, _dulce_?” Lance asked, yawning as he approached the other. He had a large blue sweater and light blue jeans on.

 

“I… I wanted to show you something,” Keith said, reaching out to offer his hand, eyes bright even in the dark of the night.

 

“Well, I found it while I was hunting for fish,” he said, looking away sheepishly, “And I thought of you…”

 

Lance smiled at how bashful the other was acting and took his hand, “Aw, really?”

 

“Shut up… I’m… trying to be romantic here,” Keith said as he pulled Lance along the forest path, slivers of moonlight lighting the way through the forest.

 

Lance would have been generally worried or scared to be out in the forest like this, not knowing what lurked in the shadows… but with Keith, his sexy, strong, half-Galran warrior prince…

 

Lance knew that it would be okay.

 

“Here we are…”

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked out at the scene. It was a field of wildflowers, illuminated by the light of a full moon and dancing fireflies. It looked ethereal, like a world outside of their own.

“Do you like it?” Keith asked, unable to gauge Lance’s expression.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Lance said breathlessly, in awe of the scene.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith said softly, squeezing his hand.

 

“Taking my lines now, huh?” Lance laughed and pulled him close, kissing his cheek, “I love it… I love you…”

 

Keith smiled and pulled Lance down by the collar for a deep kiss, not needing words to tell Lance he felt the same.

 

After a moment, Keith and Lance settled on a clearing and placed a blanket that Keith had brought, looking up at the sparkling curtain of ebony stretched across the sky.

 

“It kind of reminds me of that painting…” Keith said as he rested his head against Lance’s chest, right over his heart.

 

“Mhm… that one by Van Gogh?” Lance asked, as he played with Keith’s hair, “That’s _Starry Night_.”

 

“Yeah… with the swirling skies and the weird trees,” Keith chuckled and looked up at Lance.

 

“Yeah…” Lance smiled, suddenly getting an idea.

 

“Keith… close your eyes…”

 

“Huh? But I’m not tired yet…”

 

“Trust me, Kitten… it’s a surprise.”

 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Lance.

 

The Altean then closed his eyes as well, the marks on his cheeks glowing. He let his free hand touch the earth, feeling the quintessence around him… the flowers… the animals… the forest… all rising and swirling above….

 

After a few moments, he leaned over and whispered to Keith’s ear.

 

“Open your eyes, my love.”

 

Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped. Above him, bright colors of yellow, grey, blue, and green swirled in patterns. It seemed as though it was painted in the sky… just for him…

 

Lance grinned as he savored the look on Keith’s face. It wasn’t a competition to see who could impress the other, but… he would do anything to see Keith’s face like this every day.

 

“Lance… is this… you?”

 

“Yes… well, it surprisingly doesn’t take that much quintessence to do a light show… so don’t worry… but I just… wanted to give the most beautiful person in the world the most beautiful show.”

 

“Now you’re the one taking my line,” Keith smiled brightly and cupped Lance’s cheek, “How dare you be so charming, Mr. Diaz?”

 

“I try… especially if there’s a good reason to be,” Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s neck, right over the mark. Keith shivered, feeling especially sensitive in that spot.

 

“Always a loverboy,” Keith shifted so he was straddling Lance, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance’s hands settled comfortably on the other’s waist, not letting the other go.

 

“As long as I’m your loverboy,” Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s, “And you’re my lover…”

 

Keith closed his eyes, surrendering to the moment, “Yes…”

 

Lance then kissed his lover once more, slow and sweet. He kissed him like he had all the time in the world, like Keith was to be savored and cherished as he should be. Keith, in turn, followed Lance’s lead on this, trying to resist temptation to go too fast… he wanted the moment to last forever.

 

“Bite me,” Lance murmured against Keith’s lips, giving an experimental roll of his hips, making Keith keen loudly, “I’m yours, Kitten.”

 

Keith wanted to… so much…

 

He leaned in kissing that tender spot against Lance’s neck, his skin warm against his lips. However, right before he could sink his teeth down, a far-off figure made him stop and stare… and then faded like a flash of lightning.

 

_Allura…_

 

Keith swore… that for a split second, in the swirling quintessence… she was there… watching…  and faded with the glow of the dispersing quintessence.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, wondering what was wrong, pulling away for a moment, “Baby, you look pale…”

 

“I… I…I think I should head back. I don’t feel so good,” he said, pulling away, refusing to look at Lance.

 

“Oh.”

 

Lance tried to hide his disappointment, as taking care of Keith always came first. The Cuban boy got up and helped Keith up, pulling him close and holding his hand.

 

“Let’s head back then…”

 

Keith nodded and sighed, leaning into Lance as they made their way back to their campsite. As they walked away, Keith looked behind for good measure, but nothing was there… just a fleeting memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to have a party crasher next chapter... WHO SHOULD IT BE?


	17. Cannonball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance, stop.”
> 
> “But Hunk, this guy is… ugh… come on…he’s totally trying to steal my man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spicy beginning. If you want to skip, go to "WAKE UP, LANCE!"
> 
> Hi, all! Short content-wise, but as requested... a surprise guest showed up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Keep commenting and leaving kudos! (Question at the end)

_When Keith woke up, he felt very warm… and very snug. He looked up to see Lance’s sleeping face right above his head. He couldn’t help but think that Lance looked young in his sleep…like he did when he first found blue… that he hadn’t seen the horrors of war at a young age… and experienced loss._

_“I can practically hear you thinking.”_

_Keith chuckled as he heard Lance grumble, peering down at him. The former red paladin reached up to ruffle Lance’s already mussed hair._

_“Sorry… I was just thinking that I should start following your skincare routine,” Keith rolled his eyes._

_“Damn right, you should,” Lance yawned and then pulled Keith closer, nuzzling his cheek, “Good morning, mi amor.”_

_“Good morning, Lance,” Keith smiled and hugged Lance back, indulging in the warmth._

_“Mhm… it is a good morning when you’re here,” Lance playfully trailed kisses down Keith’s neck, making Keith writhe and giggle. The other playfully shoved Lance’s chest._

_“Come on, Lance… knock it off. This is why Shiro and Hunk didn’t want us bunking together,” Keith tried to push the other away, but couldn’t._

_“Well, too bad,” Lance grinned and felt emboldened by Keith’s relaxed tone, trailing his long, nimble fingers under Keith’s shirt, reaching up to pinch a nipple._

_Keith moaned, feeling the nub harden under Lance’s ministrations, “Lance… oh… I…”_

_“Come on, babe… Let me taste you,” Lance purred and went under Keith’s shirt, kissing and sucking every patch of skin he could get his mouth on. Lance continued to pinch one nipple, rolling it with his thumb as he licked and sucked on the other._

_Keith covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his lewd mewls, but it was in vain. Lance knew how to push his buttons and seemed to find every spot that sent shivers throughout his body._

_“Keith,” Lance murmured against his skin, grazing his teeth lightly down his chest and then using his tongue to soothe the skin, “You’re so hot… And your skin is smooth… like cream….”_

_“Ngh… Lance… I want to taste you too,” Keith panted, gripping the other’s hair as Lance found a particularly sensitive spot on his side._

_“You sure about that?” Lance pulled away for a moment, looking at Keith, “You don’t have to…”_

_“Lance, shut up,” Keith frowned as he reached down and pouted, getting close to Lance’s crotch, “I want you… so much.”_

_Lance chuckled, “As you wish, darling.” Lance then sat up and unzipped his jeans as Keith watched in rapt anticipation, his mouth watering. He assumed that Lance was a big guy, based on his shoes, but…_

_“OH!”_

_Keith yelped in surprise when Lance’s cock was freed from its confines and touched Keith’s cheek. He was hard and pulsing, already wet with precum._

_Wow._

_He was…_

_“Up for the challenge, Kogane?”_

_Keith frowned as Lance grinned, his tone just enough to pique Keith’s interest. Was he challenging him? Seriously?_

_“Oh, I can take it, Diaz,” the former red paladin huffed as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear as he leaned down and started to lick the head. Lance had a sweet taste… hmmm… Keith wondered if Lance was the kind of guy who followed advice from magazines or blogs about pleasing your partner because, damn, Lance was so good at it._

_“Mhmmm… that’s it, Kitten… take a little more,” Lance cooed, encouraging the other as Keith tried to get more in his mouth, “You’ve got it… that mouth is so warm… “_

_Keith groaned and made some swallowing motions, thanking the universe for his nonexistent gag reflex. He looked up a Lance and moaned at the heated gaze they exchanged._

_“Here, baby… Let me return the favor.”_

_Lance reached over and massaged the other’s ass cheeks as he pulled down Keith’s underwear and jeans. He traced the rim with his finger, feeling Keith’s entrance flutter in anticipation._

_Keith was going crazy with Lance’s teasing moves. He just wanted to get to becoming connected with Lance, but…_

_“Patience yields focus,” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear, “And I’m not taking you today… but I’m going to give a preview of what you’ll expect….’_

_Lance then slipped a finger… and then after a while, when he started to hear Keith whine, he inserted two. He hooked his fingers, aiming for that one…_

_“Ahhhnnnn!” Keith squealed when Lance hit his prostate dead on. This made Lance smirk and continuing to literally press Keith’s sweet spot._

_“Don’t be shy, Kitten… let it all out…”_

_“Lance… Daddy… please….. “_

 

“Lance… Lance….”

 

“LANCE, WAKE UP!”

 

“GAH!”

 

Lance shot up from his sleeping bag upon hearing Keith’s voice call out to him from outside the tent. He looked down and saw a tent the blanket.

 

“ _Hijo de…”_

 

He desperately tried to cover himself with a pillow before Keith poked his head in, already dressed for the day.

 

“Everyone is already making breakfast and then we’re going to go hiking.”

 

Lance nodded, smiling weakly, “Okay… Be there in a second.”

Keith nodded and closed the tent, leaving Lance alone with his embarrassment. Lance groaned and thought about trying to touch himself, but he knew that it would almost be impossible, especially with the others around. He sighed and groaned once more, laying back down in his sleeping bag.

 

“I could always try to sneak off to the river,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Oh! James! What are you doing here?”

 

Lance shot right back up when he heard Shiro’s voice ask.

 

“I was around and heard you guys were in the area. Thought I would swing by and say hi.”

 

“Up for some hiking, Griffin?” Lance heard Keith’s voice from outside.

 

“Of course, Kogane.”

 

Welp. Lance’s morning wood was definitely gone now.

 

***

 

“Lance, stop.”

 

“But Hunk, this guy is… ugh… come on…he’s totally trying to steal my man!”

 

Hunk and Lance trailed behind the group, whispering to themselves as they watched Shiro lead the pack through the trail. Pidge was running around taking pictures of various things and chatting happily to Shiro while Keith and James walked next to each other, conversing about things happening in the Garrison.

 

“You said that when we were at the Garrison too,” Hunk rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Lance. “James is a good guy, though…he has changed a lot since then”

 

“I know…”

 

_“You belong here, Kogane.”_

_James spat at Keith, looking down at the other. A crowd of students started to cluster around the two fighting students._

_“W-what’s going on… Keith?” Lance pushed through and say his rival on the floor, looking away from James._

_Hunk pulled Lance away, “Let’s stay out of it… or call the teacher…”_

_“Hey, it’s not fair… Keith is…”_

_Suddenly, there was a punch so loud that Lance thought something broke. When he looked over, Keith had punched James to the floor and lunged at him._

_“Keith!” Lance ran forward just as two teachers separated James and Keith. Keith glared murderously at James while James yelled something along the lines of “My father will hear about this!” (Lance was kidding, but he looked like someone who did)._

_James walked off while Keith was lectured and sent to the office…_

_Later that night, Lance had just finished his routine when he heard sniffling. He turned the corner to see Keith curled up in the student lounge, curled up in an oversized hoodie that looked really worn down. The Cuban boy bit his lip, debating on whether or not to approach him._

_“Hey, man…”_

_Lance sighed as he approached Keith slowly. He sat down next to him and leaned back._

_“James is a jerk for saying stuff about your family…”_

_“But he’s right… they….I’m all alone.”_

_Keith curled up on himself tighter, refusing to let Lance see him vulnerable like this._

_“You’re not alone… you’re here… in the Garrison… and you have friends, right?”_

_“No… just… Takashi… and Adam… but they’re not really like my friends.”_

_“Hey, that’s better than no friends at all…”_

_“Says you… you’re friends with everyone.”_

_“Not everyone…”_

_Keith peered up and looked at Lance, amethyst eyes glassy from the crying. Lance couldn’t help but reach over and place his palm against Keith’s cheek._

_“I’d like to be friends with you…”_

_“Um…” Keith backed away, covering his face with the hoodie once more, trying to hide how red his face was, “You should go…”_

_Lance sighed and backed away, walking back to his dorm room._

“Lance!”

 

Lance looked up to see Keith jog towards him, smiling brightly, “Come see this…” He then grabbed Lance’s hand and tugged him along.

 

Lance smiled at Keith and then saw the pout that James had on his face when he saw them hold hands. Lance smirked and mouthed “mine” before following Keith. Keith led him past some trees and bushes and then…

 

“A waterfall!”

 

Lance looked up in awe of the majestic sight. The waterfall wasn’t that tall, but definitely tall enough to allow for….

 

“CANNONBALL!”

 

Shiro jumped off the edge and dove right into the waters down below.

 

Keith grinned and looked at Lance, “Up for a challenge, Diaz?”

 

“Oh, I’m always up for a challenge.”

 

At that, Lance shed his backpack and shirt quickly before grabbing Keith and jumping into the water.

 

“Hey!” Keith sputtered as he surfaced, clinging to Lance.

 

Lance laughed and pulled Keith tight, “Got you…”

 

Keith chuckled and rested his forehead against Lance murmuring, “And I, you…”

 

As the others played, James took out his communicator and snapped a picture of a particular mark on Keith’s neck. He frowned, sending the picture to find out some more information…

 

At the other end, the picture attachment was opened.

 

“Is that so? Interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Any guesses as to who got the picture from James? >:P


	18. Searching for Inner Peace and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "INNER PEACE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but wanted to write something a little different. I love Lance's family and think they are so important to him... and wished that the show actually showed more of their interactions. Oh well...I wanted lots of things... but that didn't happen.
> 
>  
> 
> That's why I'm writing this!
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I look forward to all of them.
> 
> Look for the question at the end!

“Keep your stick away from me, Diaz.”

 

“Come on, Kitten… It’s so long…and deserves a kiss… “

 

“INNER PEACE!”

 

Shiro yelled from his side of the boat at the bickering couple. After the swim near the waterfall, the group decided some fishing would be a great way to spend a lazy afternoon. Shiro now regretted his decision to listen to Lance and let James go with Pidge and Hunk in their boat (because Lance said “Shiro, as your future brother-in-law, you gotta help me out, man…”).

 

“I just want some peace and quiet… no more sexual innuendos… NO MENTIONING OF STICKS,” Shiro narrowed his eyes at Lance and Keith, who were currently huddled at the other side of the boat, looking at him with slight fear.

 

“Yes, sir,” they both said and went back to preparing their lures. Keith grumbled and Lance rolled his eyes, but then stole a kiss to his flushed cheek.

 

“Hey, you said that you would go night fishing, right?” Keith said as he put his lure in the water before leaning against Lance. The Cuban boy wrapped his arm around Keith and steadied his own rod, enjoying their somewhat private moment away from the group.

 

Lance was banking on Shiro falling asleep at some point like the old man that he now was.

 

“Yeah. Luis, my older brother, would sneak me out at night and get on Tio Victor’s boat. We would share drinks and stories… I’d talk about my latest crush and he would give me really bad advice.”

 

“Was the advice that bad?” Keith chuckled and looked at the other.

 

“Yeah… like one time he told me to…”

 

Lance pulled away from Keith, settling the half-Galran to sit up straight. Lance then placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. He took a deep, dramatic sigh and looked down before looking up at the brunette with a lazy, flirtatious smile and a smolder that could rival a certain thief turned fairytale prince.

 

“Hey~”

 

Neither of them would admit it later, but there were literal cricket sounds following that statement.

 

Keith turned bright red and guffawed, “For real?”

 

Lance cackled and hugged Keith close to him, feeling slightly embarrassed, “For real. I still don’t know how he got married.”

 

“Well, knowing you, I’m sure he’s still quite a charmer,” Keith chuckled and kissed Lance’s cheek. “Pick up lines and all…I’m sure your whole family all know how to charm every single person that they meet.”

 

“Mhm… yeah… and they’re excited to meet you… officially as my boyfriend, that is,” Lance said as he nuzzled the top of Keith’s head, relaxing as he held the other close.

 

“Oh,” Keith started to fidget, realizing that… oh, yeah, Lance had a whole family besides Veronica that hadn’t really met him as Lance’s boyfriend. Keith fared just fine one-on-one with some people, but… a whole family… with expectations… and overprotective of their family member.

 

_“Oh, sweetie… You must be Keith.”_

_Keith remembered the day that they got back from space and were getting settled in the Garrison, he had a chance to meet some of Lance’s family members. They all had bright smiles and warm demeanors like Lance… with love bursting from the seams of each and every one of them._

_The one who greeted him first, of course, was the matriarch of the family, Lance’s beloved Mama Carmen. Keith was sure that Lance’s mother must have been a stunner in her youth, but her face had softened with age and family. She was beautiful, none the less, with dark curls framing her face and a smile that definitely, DEFINITELY she shared with Lance._

_“Oh, um… hello, Mrs. Diaz,” Keith stammered, unsure what to say to her._

_“No need to be so stiff, hijo. Just call me Carmen… or Tia… or Mama if you’d like,” she smiled and hugged him tightly, “Thank you for taking care of my son…”_

_“Oh, um… Y-you’re welcome… Um… Ms. Tia Carmen,” Keith continued to stumble, unable to look at her, “And, for the record, he took care of me as much as I did for him… more so…”_

_“It’s just Carmen… or Tia,” she elderly lady chuckled, “You’re as cute as Lance said you were.”_

_Keith’s cheeks flushed bright red and looked away, trying to ignore that statement, “Um, thank you… Carmen.”_

_Carmen beamed at Keith and wrapped her arm around his, “You should meet the rest of the family.”_

_“Oh, I really don’t think…”_

_And at that moment, Keith was ambushed with hugs and kisses from Lance’s family. Keith vaguely remembered him mentioning their names before… there were the older brothers, Marco and Luis… and then his bubbly older sister Rachel… and the pragmatic Veronica… his sister-in-law Lisa… and…_

_“Oh, it’s the Mullet Man that Uncle Lance keeps talking about!”_

_Keith looked down to see two kids peering up at him with wide eyes._

_‘Huh, one looks like a mini Lance…’_

_“Nadia! Sylvio! That’s rude to call him that… You should call him Tio Keith,” Carmen chastised her grandchildren._

_“Oh, sorry, abuela,” Nadia said and then hugged Keith’s leg, giggling, “I’m Nadia… and when I grow up, I want to be the blue paladin just like Tio Lance… and fly the Blue Lion!”_

_Sylvio, who was a little more reserved, held out his hand timidly to Keith, “I’m Sylvio…”_

_“He said he wants to be the Red Paladin and ride the Red Lion,” Nadia interrupted, letting go of Keith’s leg._

_“Oh,” Keith knelt down and smiled at the two, noting just how endearing they were. Keith had never gotten along with adults or people who were older than him. They usually expected him to do or be something and he didn’t like it. Little kids, however… they had no expectations…_

_“Well, your Tio Lance is our best sharpshooter… he protects our team and makes sure that we’re all safe. He also makes sure that we’re all happy…”_

_Nadia smiled at that, but Sylvio, Keith noticed, smiled even more. He walked closer to Keith and held his hand, small and vulnerable inside Keith’s._

_“We missed Tio Lance, but we’re glad that he was with you,” Sylvio said quietly, looking at the ground._

_“Thank you for sharing him with us,” Keith said and ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately._

_Nadia and Sylvio each took one of Keith’s hands and led him to the playground where all of the little kids were playing. Keith was taken aback by this, but saw Carmen nod and smile as she watched them go. The rest of the family dispersed to complete various tasks, seeming to trust Keith with their youngest family members._

_Nadia loved the swings and when Keith pushed her higher and higher. Sylvio didn’t like the swings, but enjoyed the slide, asking for Keith to catch him at the end. Soon, they found themselves on the see-saw, with Keith on one end and the two children on the other. As they went up and down, Nadia continued to ask Keith questions about being in space and the lions…and…_

_“Is Tio Lance going to marry the princess?” Nadia asked, eyes shining, “Then he can be a prince and live in a castle and have a happily ever after…They’ll have kids and they’ll be my cousins and…”_

_“No way!” Sylvio suddenly shouted, jumping off the see-saw and landing in an ungraceful heap on the ground_

_Keith stopped the see-saw in surprise, “Sylvio!”_

_“Tio Lance is going to marry Tio Keith,” Sylvio said, pouting and standing up, “Tio Lance said that Tio Keith is the most beautiful and kind person in the universe… and he is!”_

_“But Tio Lance is going on a date with Princess Allura!” Nadia said, jumping off the see-saw too, “He loves her!”_

_“But… but…”_

_“Guys, guys… no need to fight,” Keith sighed as he got off the see-saw and walked towards the children. He knelt on the ground and wrapped his arms around them, “Your Tio Lance… he loves the Princess… that’s who he is with right now. Your Tio Lance is going to be happy and…”_

_Nadia squealed and ran off, not catching the rest as she was excited to hear that. Meanwhile, Sylvio sniffled, standing in Keith’s embrace._

_“But you love him, right Tio Keith?” Sylvio asked, eyes brimming with tears, “You’re so nice and pretty and…”_

_“Can you keep a secret? This will be just be for the two of us… not even Nadia… your abuela… or even Tio Lance,” Keith said as he wiped off Sylvio’s tears gently._

_The boy nodded, and bit his lip, waiting._

_Keith took a deep breath and smiled, whispering in his ear…_

_“I do love your Tio Lance… very… very much… so much that I want him to be happy…to be the happiest person in the universe…”_

“… Especially Sylvio, for some reason…He’s so tall now. You probably won’t even recognize him.”

 

Keith smiled and nodded, “I’m sure…And I look forward to seeing them… Just… remind me later of who is whom and married to who and all that stuff…”

 

“Sure thing, babe,” Lance nodded and was about to continue, but then he felt something tug at his reel.

 

“Lance! You got one!” Keith exclaimed as he helped his boyfriend pull the rod. They struggled, both of them exerting effort as they pulled and pulled and pulled…

 

“Yeah, and it’s a big one!” Lance gasped as they tugged and tugged and…

 

Out from the water, came a giant, metal pod… An Galran one to be exact.

 

“What the hell?” Keith said, almost getting up, but then the boat started to wobble, so he sat back down next to Lance, who held onto him tightly.

 

“What is that?” Shiro asked, mindful not to make the boat fall over, a little groggy from his nap, “A Galran ship?”

 

Lance looked over at Keith with concern, frowning, “This thing looks like it has been in the water for… for a couple… or more than that… years… waterlogged and empty.”

 

Keith nodded and held Lance’s hand, not liking this at all…

 

“Looks like the party is over,” Lance sighed and whipped out his phone to contact the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:
> 
> A) Will Shiro ever get his inner peace?
> 
>  
> 
> B) Who or what came in the Galran pod?


	19. Juniberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bespectacled former paladin, showed Lance the scan she took from the ship, “You would recognize this…”
> 
> Lance peered down and at the side of the ship, there was a marking. Lance’s eyes widened, face paling a little.
> 
> Keith got up and grabbed his hand, “Lance, what is it?”
> 
> Lance sat down, shaking his head, “It can’t be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! We have more mysteries to uncover... and still have a wedding to get through!
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts! See the next question below!

Krolia paced the floor, biting her lip as she looked at the pictures, swiping through the images of the ship in the water.

 

All of the former paladins were gathered at Lance’s place, crowded around in the living room. As soon as they helped the Garrison secure the vessel, they all made their way back with their camping gear and settled down at Lance’s place.

 

“Krolia, please… sit down,” Lance said, worried. He was on the couch with Keith, who was curled up next to him, sending messages to his team at the Blade Base near the Arus. Hunk and Pidge were running configurations on her computer while Shiro passed cups of tea and coffee around the room.

 

Krolia shot him a stern look, but Lance just raised his hands up in resignation. He then sighed and nuzzled Keith’s hair affectionately. He didn’t know how, but he could feel Keith’s heightened distress… it was like a burning thrumming under his skin… and would only be abated by Lance’s touch.

 

“Any news from Acxa and the others?”

 

“They’re scrolling through the databases…” Keith sighed and turned off the screen of his communicator for a bit. He rubbed his temples, letting out a frustrated growl.

 

“If the Blade doesn’t recognize it, could be a new Galran uprising?” Hunk asked.

 

“My concern is the same as Hunk’s,” Shiro sighed, “And maybe we should postpone the wedding…”

 

“NO!” Keith shouted from Lance’s side, a sour taste forming in his mouth, “Don’t you dare do that! You can’t put your happiness on hold and…”

 

Lance sighed and pulled him down, cooing to him, trying to ease those feelings raging inside Keith. Keith relaxed and nuzzled Lance’s neck.

 

Krolia raised an eyebrow, intrigued, “I’ve never seen Galrans share a bond this strong and so quickly too…”

 

“… Another bonding moment? Geeze,” Pidge rolled her eyes as she sat at her computer, “Anyways, Lance… I want you to take a look at something.”

 

“Yeah, sure Pidge… what is it?”

 

The bespectacled former paladin, showed Lance the scan she took from the ship, “You would recognize this…”

 

Lance peered down and at the side of the ship, there was a marking. Lance’s eyes widened, face paling a little.

 

Keith got up and grabbed his hand, “Lance, what is it?”

 

Lance sat down, shaking his head, “It can’t be…”

 

“Can’t be what?”

 

Lance looked at his feet, unable to get the image… it was an Altean symbol… for juniberry…

 

_“Oh, I love the smell of juniberries!”_

_Allura smiled as she gathered an armful of juniberry flowers. Lance smiled as he watched Allura happily. Lance was taking care of Kaltenecker, the old girl was often lonely on the ship with no one of her kind around. There were times when Allura would come in, forgetting Lance and Kaltenecker were there, and enjoy the juniberries in the simulated field. Lance figured that juniberries to her were like when he swam in the pool… it reminded him of home._

_Lance would quietly tend to Kaltenecker, letting Allura have her peace._

_“Lance…”_

_She called out to him one time as she was sitting in the field. Lance was surprised, as she had never called his name out in this room._

_“Yes, Allura?” he said, standing up from where he was brushing Kaltenecker._

_“C-Can you sit with me for a little?”_

_Lance obliged, taking a seat next to the princess. Lance couldn’t help but notice the far-away look in her eyes… reflecting the longing for her home… her family…_

_“Do you miss your family?”_

_“I do, Princess… every day…”_

_“How do you get over it?”_

_Lance bit his lip, sighing as he laid back, “I don’t… I miss them a lot… but being with everyone… with Shiro… You… Hunk… Pidge… Keith…Makes the pain bearable.”_

_“I see…”_

_Silence settled between the two of them as they watched holographic birds fly._

_“Princess… I…”_

_“I’m going to accept Lotor’s proposal.”_

_Lance got up, surprised he was hearing this. What?_

_“He proposed???”_

_“Well, he will propose soon. He just needs to… prepare.”_

_Lance looked at her incredulously, “Allura… are you sure you can trust him?”_

_Lance knew he had many reasons to dislike Lotor… like, zillions… and without counting his feelings for Allura, Lotor’s past actions… his secrecy… Lance didn’t like the idea one bit…_

_“We are learning to,” Allura gave a small smile, “We just need more…”_

_“You can’t be risking everything like that… If you’re sure that he’s the one, you have to be able to trust him… be a good team with him….and…_

_“Lance.”_

_The Cuban man felt Allura place her warm hand on his shoulder, giving a small, sympathetic smile…_

_It was unstated, but Lance knew that there was no way to change the Princess’ mind._

_“Sometimes, we cannot go against destiny….”_

             

“Lance?”

 

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, his attention going back to Keith, who was nuzzling him back into awareness. Keith’s soft cheek rubbed against his, grounding him to the present. He reached up to caress the half-Galran’s cheek tenderly before placing a kiss on his cheek. He then turned to everyone else, eyes widening in realization.

 

“Pidge, do what you can to find out more… Hunk, can you contact the Garrison?”

 

Lance got up and pulled Keith towards him, stealing a kiss from his lover’s lips, “I love you… _mi amor… mi vida_ … so much… but I need to go. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Lance, don’t go… let me go with you…Please… tell me what’s going on…”

 

Keith hugged him tight, refusing to let go. He gripped his arms, pleading.

 

Lance could feel the creeping, freezing sensation of dread sinking into Keith. He swore it was the same feeling he felt when he thought Red wasn’t going to make it in time to save him and Veronica all those years ago…

 

He had thought this was a telepathic connection with Allura…

 

But it was Keith’s feelings… his voice… that he heard in the void…

 

“I promise… I’ll be careful. I’ll return to you. Please, stay here…”

 

And at that, Lance ran out of the apartment, knowing exactly where exactly to look… and who he was going to find.

The room was left in stunned silence after that.

 

Shiro sighed and looked at Keith, who just stood there with a blank expression. The older man placed a hand on his best man’s shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

 

“You’re just going to let him go alone?” Pidge asked as she got up and frowned, “After all of that?”

 

Keith held up a device with a blinking light, scowling, “Who said I was letting him go alone?”

 

“Wouldn’t expect less from a ninja!” Hunk grinned and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders affectionately.

 

“Now, let’s go see where this idiot is going,” Pidge chuckled and took the device, “A lion can’t be without his pride, right?”

 

The other former paladins nodded and looked at the device together…

 

* * *

Lance paused in the clearing where the other night, he and Keith had laid in the flowers and shared that magical moment. At the moment, however, the skies were grey, threatening with a storm.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Lance called out, looking at the row of trees, “I… I know you’re here… You’ve been here… for a while.”

 

For a moments, there was no sound, just the shivering of the trees and grass in the cold wind. Then, from the shadowy silhouettes of the trees emerged a familiar face.

 

Lance’s eyes widened, surprised that his suspicions were correct…

 

“Quiznak…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses about who Lance saw? 
> 
> Also, send some love to Krolia! What should Keith's step-sibling's name be?


	20. Merla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a daughter…
> 
> Wait, who is the father….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual for the enthusiasm and support! Now, on with our regularly scheduled program...

Lance knew in his heart that this wasn’t really her… or rather the her that was previously his….his _vidabucina_ …

              It was like looking at the same food, but it wasn’t made by the same person.

              However, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t concerned that the Allura in front of him was standing too close to a guy who looked almost exactly like Lotor.

              This Allura had blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pink suit with white collar… but from the quintessence he felt from her felt the same.

              Lotor looked slightly different as well, more broadly built and didn’t have that gravity defying cowlick on his head.

              “Get away from her!” Lance growled, pointing his gun at the Galran man. One wrong move and he would be taking out the other’s arms.

              “You said he would be an ally, Allura!” Lotor hissed and pointed his sword at the former paladin, ready to strike back as he got in front of Allura.

              “He will… he… Lance… you’re Lance, yes?” Allura asked, holding up her hands and going towards him, “You’re the Paladin of the Blue Lion, yes?”

              “Yes,” Lance nodded, not taking his eyes off of Lotor, “Princess, please step away from him.”

              “She should stay right here… she is mine,” Lotor boomed, his grip tightening on his saber.

              Lance faltered for a moment upon hearing that, stomach twisting in disgust.

              “Did you force her or…”

              “Lance, stop! Please!” Allura said as she put a hand on his gun and it disappeared.

              “What the…Allura!” Lance said in surprise, not expecting the Altean princess to do that. Lotor then tackled him to the ground, pinning him and preventing him from reaching for any other weapons that Lance generally kept in his coat pockets.

              Lance was about to shove him off, but then he noticed that Lotor started backing away, a familiar glint gleaming against the Galran’s neck in the fading light.

              “K-Keith! I had this!” Lance sputtered as he got up, seeing his lover shoot a deadly stare to Lotor as he continued to point his Marmora blade to Lotor’s throat.

              “Could have fooled me!” Keith shouted at Lance before turning his attention back to Lotor, “And just why were you attacking my boyfriend?”

              _Boyfriend._

_Boyfriend._

_Boyrfriend._

              Lance’s ears turned pink at that as he stood next to Keith, ready to protect his lover. The words rang in his ears and beat in his heart, elated that Keith called him that.

              “Lance! Keith! What are you… WHAT THE?”

              Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro arrived at the scene, surprised as Lance was.

              “Lance… is that… Allura and…”

              “Not exactly,” Lance pursed his lips and said, “What do you want?”

              “We need your help,” Allura sighed and stood next to Lotor, “We need to get to our universe… our reality.”

              “This could be a trap,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at Lotor.

              “They do not trust us,” Lotor said to his Allura, frowning.

              “Please, Lance… I know that this universe’s Allrura gave you her powers… her ability to manipulate quintessence… you were the one she trusted most… her _Vidabucina_.”

              “Lance, I don’t think we should trust them,” Pidge said, “If what they say is true… that they are not from this universe… we don’t know if they’re good or bad… just like in that reality we encountered with the evil Alteans and Sven.”

              Hunk bit his lip, “But what if they actually are sincere and need our help?”

              “Please,” Allura begged, getting on her knees, “My… My daughter… Our daughter… she needs help…”

              _Allura has a daughter…_

_Wait, who is the father…._

              Lance’s eyes widened, “Oh… Oh shit… don’t tell me… the other me and…”

              The Cuban man’s mind started to race. He wasn’t ready of a kid just yet… I mean, he knew how to take care of kids, but…

              Keith, oh Keith…. He would never leave his beloved…

              “No, you imbecile!” Lotor growled and helped his lover up, “My child… our child. Allura is my mate… My _Ignis Cordis._ ”               “Please, Lance… Please, Paladins of Voltron,” Allura said tearfully, “You are my only hope.”

 

              Shiro sighed and shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around the new facts.

              “So, our Allura’s departure from his world caused some shifts in space and time.”

              Lotor nodded as he led the group down a wooded path, “In a battle against Voltron, I crashed into this reality… and Allura came with me. We arrived a few years ago…               “Probably to around the time that Allura went away,” Pidge nodded, “But why haven’t we heard from you until now?”

              “We spent about a year fighting… and then another falling in love,” Lotor chuckled and looked at Allura, who walked beside him.

              “And then another year to bond… and have our precious daughter… Merla,” Allura smiled lovingly at her made, entwining her hand in his

              “But… now you need Lance’s help… our help,” Hunk said.

              Allura nodded and sighed, “Yes. Our daughter… she has not been feeling well… she had always been a sickly, even after birth… but now… she’s fading.”

              “Fading? How? Why?” Lance asked, keeping close to Keith, who didn’t look up or say anything this entire time.

              “We believe that it is due to the fact that we are not from this reality. Both Allura and I have counterparts that are not in this world anymore… so for us, it is like taking the space that they left in this universe.”

              “And that’s why we never saw our counterparts when we were in that alternate reality,” Pidge thought outloud.

              “Our daughter, however, is an anomaly… and the universe has no space for her,” Allura sighed, “So we must return to our world… so that she can live.”

              “I don’t know how to help you, really… I mean, what can I do?” Lance asked, frowning.

              “We need you to power our teladuv,” Lotor said, finally pausing in front of the door to a run-down shack. He then turned to the group and narrowed his eyes at them.

              “My daughter is my life… if you do anything to hurt her, so help me I will…”

              “Father!”

              The door swung open and out came an energetic little girl with curly, light blonde hair, purple eyes, pink Altean marks on her cheeks, and purple Galra marks on her nose.

              “Hello, little one,” Lotor smiled as he picked up his daughter and held her close to his chest.

              “I was waiting like you said! I even played with Narti!”

              Lance was a sucker for little kids, having spent so much time with his niece and nephew. He couldn’t help but smile at the little girl.

              He then felt a prick of something cold in his veins.

              _Keith_.

              He turned to look at his lover, who had somehow moved far away from him and stood near Shiro. His arms were crossed, like a sign that let everyone know he was closed off at the moment. Why did he have to do that? It made Lance so frustrated.

              Shiro was talking to Keith and his expression seemed neutral, but Lance knew something was off.

              He had that sinking feeling that the ten miles he got of traction from being called ‘boyfriend’ earlier was suddenly backpedaled by fifty.

              _What did I do now?_

_How can I get closer to you right now?_

              “Lance, you gotta take a look at this!” Hunk said as he pulled the other inside.

              “Whoa.”

              The shack seemed much bigger on the inside, with amenities that rivaled the castle of lions. There was a lounge area, small kitchen, and a staircase that led up to the bedrooms.

              “If you’re able to build this, why aren’t you able to operate the teleduv.”

              “I… I don’t have as much energy as this world’s Allura,” Allura sighed as she sat down, Merla clambering over from Lotor’s arms and into her lap, “I’ve been trying… that’s why I’ve been trying to send messages to you…”

              _Messages? When?_

              “But I haven’t gotten any messages.”

              “That’s strange... I’m sure I sent…”

              “Mother! Who is he? A knight like in the story?” Merla asked as she pointed at Lance

              “Yes, dear… he is a knight… the Blue Knight.”

              Merla’s eyes widened and reached out small hand towards him, “I’m Merla!”

              Lance chuckled and knelt down, kissing Merla’s hand, “I’m Lance… Sir Lance, the Blue Knight… with my other knight friends… Sir Hunk, Sir Pidge, Sir Shiro, and…”

              Lance turned his head to look at Keith, making sure that the other’s gaze would meet his, “The bravest, most clever, and most beautiful knight, Prince Keith.”

              “Why is he a prince and a knight?” Merla asked, confused, “Aren’t you a prince too then?”

              Lance shook his head, “Not yet… but one day, when I marry Prince Keith, I will be.”

              “WOW!” Merla giggled.

              Keith turned away from Lance’s gaze and blushed, sighing to himself.

              “Keith, there’s something you’re hiding,” Shiro whispered as the others continued to get acquainted with each other and plan.

              “Shiro, I don’t need your ‘captain wisdom’ right now,” Keith grumbled, leaning against the wall and looking out the window. This was his problem, his secret…

              “… Keith, you know Lance is going to eventually find out… and I hope what you’re hiding isn’t hurtful.”

              “It’s… It’s better that he doesn’t know. No one knows.”

              “Keith…”

              “I need some air, Shiro.”

              At that, Keith stormed off, walking back out into the forest.

              “Keith!”

              Lance began to chase him down, wondering why the other left.

              “Is he okay?” Hunk asked, concerned at Keith’s sudden departure.

              Shiro sighed, unsure at this point.

              If Keith was hiding something from even him… it must have been something that he knew could hurt others, especially Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: We all know what Lance and Keith will talk about next chapter... but general thoughts on what's about to go down?


	21. Etched in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I apologize for not being around for almost a month! It has been very hectic at work... but I think things have settled a little.
> 
> Thank you once again for all of the support and comments! Please let me know what you think so far! (also, as per usual, questions at the end!)

“Keith, baby… please stop!”

Keith ran through the forest, heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t know how to tell Lance… how….How could he tell Lance?

“MULLET!”

Lance tackled Keith to the ground, winding up in that same meadow that they had laid in not too long ago. Keith closed his eyes, refusing to look at Lance.

“Lance, let me go!” Keith barked, squirming under the other man.

“NO! Stop running from me!” Lance growled and pinned the Blade leader’s hands over his head, “ _Mi amor,_ please… just…”

“Go back to Allura, Lance….” Keith said, trying to fight the tears of frustration, “She needs you…”

“She needs my quintessence… and she’s with Lotor. Plus, why would I go to her when you’re the one I need… you’re the one I love. Keith, you’re my past… my present… and my future.”

Keith bit his lip and whimpered, going lax at Lance’s words. He looked up, eyes welling in tears from the guilt…

 

_“Mom, do the flashes only show us the past?”_

_Krolia looked up from where Keith was curled up on his side._

_“No… they can also show us the future… though rare as they are, they are very important.”_

_“Oh,” Keith sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wondering just how long he had gone without a haircut. Time moved so differently on the space whale… disorienting and amazing, but…_

_Krolia nodded and looked off into the distance, noticing another bright flash approaching them from the horizon_

_“Here’s another one,” Krolia called as she reached out to grasp Keith’s hand. The raven haired man held her hand back and closed his eyes. When he opened them…_

_“Allura?”_

_Off in the distance stood Allura and Lance in front of a tree, their joy painted in the ethereal glow of the lights around them. They looked happy… calm… and…_

_“Keith, isn’t that…”_

_Keith nearly jumped when he heard Krolia’s voice beside him, realizing he wasn’t alone in trespassing in this moment._

_The Red Paladin sighed and turned away, not able to look at the scene._

_“The Princess of Altea… Allura.”_

_“Isn’t the other is your beloved?” Krolia stepped forward, eyes narrowing as if to make sure._

_Keith whipped his head around, growling, “He’s not my…”_

_Krolia stared back at him, frowning, “He’s not what?”_

_He’s not what, Keith?_

_He sighed, looking down, “He’s not mine…He never will be mine.”_

_“Oh, Keith.”_

_Krolia sighed and hugged her child, her cub, close to her. Keith stiffened at first, but then relaxed a little and hugged her back, burying his face in her armor. Their embraces had been awkward at first, but over the time they had spent on the whale, the action seemed less and less alien._

_“They’re meant to be,” Keith whimpered, “And I can’t go against fate.”_

_He felt pathetic and he knew it, but… he couldn’t help it. This was Lance… he could never feel or think rationally about Lance._

_“The future is never set in stone, my child,” Krolia carded her hands through his hair, trying to soothe him, “We can only see so far into it as mortals…”_

_Suddenly, the scenery around them changed._

_“Huh?”_

_The forest faded into white light and Lance and Allura’s shared moment was changed from a moment of realized feelings to parting. Keith’s eyes trailed to the visages of Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and even himself saying their goodbyes to the Altean princess._

_And Lance, his face wracked with such sadness…_

_“What… what is…”_

_And before Keith knew it, Allura was gone._

_“Mom! Where did she go? What is going on?”_

_Keith pulled away and as soon as he did, he found himself back on the space whale, disoriented and dripping in cold sweat._

_“Keith… Keith!” Krolia placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, “It’s okay… It’s just a vision…”_

_“Just a vision?” Keith panted, looking at his mother, “But… it felt… more real than the others. Allura can’t die… the coalition… Voltron… the universe… Lance… needs her…”_

_“What you saw was just one possible stream of the future… They’re different from images of the past, which are like recordings… The future can still change.”_

_“W-we need to get out of here… I need to warn Allura…to warn everyone… and…”_

_“And what? What good will it do for the princess to worry about a possibility? Also, did she look unhappy with her choice?”_

_“No… but Lance…”_

_“But the Blue Paladin is strong. He will survive. He will heal. He has his own destiny… he will learn to live, to cope… and move on.”_

_Keith bit his lip, shaking his head, “I wish I could just teleport out of…”_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Keith and Krolia were distracted by a bright blue streak across the sky, which seemed to get bigger and closer…_

_BAM!_

_“What was that?” Keith asked, slightly dazed by the bright blue light passing by._

_And what followed, of course, was Keith’s most important distraction… the arrival of his beloved pup, Kosmo._

_However, Keith never forgot what he saw…._

_And it ate and ate at his heart until…_

“Lance, I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Lance pulled back as Keith started to sit up, refusing to look at the other. He couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. He had to tell Lance… he deserved to know that…

It was his fault that Allura died.

He had never said anything about what he saw, hoping against hope that it wouldn’t come true… that was his mother said was right…

The future wasn’t etched in stone… not marked and tattooed…

But…

“Lance, I need to tell you…”

“Keith…”

Lance cupped Keith’s cheek in his hands, not liking the feeling radiating from Keith. It was that feeling again… that cold, salty taste in his mouth… that Keith was leaving him… that Keith couldn’t stay…

Keith trembled and leaned into the other’s touch, fighting the tears. Here his beautiful and kind lover was, trying to comfort him…

“Lance, I don’t deserve your love…I…”

The former Red Paladin wasn’t able to finish his sentence for Lance pulled him close to chest, pressing his lips against the other’s in fervent need.

“Keith, I love you… so much… I love you. You deserve love and so much more,” Lance murmured against his lips, refusing to let Keith escape from his embrace.

The more Lance kept him close, the worse Keith felt.

“Lance, please… I love you too… but… you shouldn’t love me…” Keith’s please were muffled by Lance’s kisses and his own sobs, “I… I couldn’t save her…”

“Save who?” Lance refused to let go of Keith, but pulled away to let Keith talk, heart aching at seeing Keith in so much pain, “Dulce, I don’t understand….”

Keith let out a shaky breath and finally looked at him in the eyes.

“B-Back when I was gone with my mom… on the space whale… I saw glimpses of the past… and the future…”

“That’s cool, _amor_ , but I don’t get what you’re trying to say here,” Lance frowned, “Like, did you see something about us or…”

Keith shook his head and pushed Lance away, unable to take the possibility of Lance pushing him away. He knew he had to do it first though…

He deserved to know.

“I knew Allura was going to die.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he just sat there for minutes on end, looking at Keith.

“W-what do you mean, Keith? How…”

“I saw a vision of it on the whale… and …I…”

“But this all happened… well before… Keith, why didn’t you…”

“I thought it would change! I thought…”

Lance held up a hand, signaling him to shut up.

“And you didn’t tell us… tell me! Keith, we could have saved her life! We could have found a way for it to be different!” Lance shouted, getting up.

“I… I’m sorry, Lance. I…”

“And you’re only telling me this now?” Lance growled, “Seriously? Now that she’s gone and…”

“B-but there’s another Allura… and she’s going to need saving… and you can be her hero… Just like it was supposed to be and…”

At that, Lance’s expression darkened. He had been lit up with anger and frustration earlier, but then it all was doused with something much colder and frigid.

“You think that will make up for it, Keith? Also, is that how shallow you think my feelings are for you? That I would just leave you for another person… just like that?”

Lance’s words were icy, as cold as the glare he gave the other former Paladin.

“Well, you should!” Keith got up as well, pulling away, “You should! You deserve to be happy! I can’t make you happy!”

After that, there was a terse silence between them. Only the rattling of the leaves above them against the cold wind could be heard.

Lance’s fists clenched in frustration, but then slackened in resignation.

Was that how Keith thought of him?

“Fine.”

Lance turned away, unable to look at Keith right now.

“I’m walking away from this conversation. Keith, I’m mad at you… and it’s not because I’m in love with this Allura nor is it because I’m going to look for our Allura or anyone else. I’m mad because you couldn’t even trust that I would love you through all of this.”

Lance could feel his throat tighten a little in strain as he spoke to Keith. It had to be said….

“Damnit, Keith… I have meant every word… and every kiss… and here you are, just treating it like it wasn’t real… that it meant nothing.”

“Lance…”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

At that, Lance walked away with a heavy heart. He could hear Keith sink to his knees and sob behind him. However, he couldn’t turn back… he couldn’t turn back and be able to promise that all would be well.

He loved Keith and he would love no other…

But he also loved himself and right now, he needed some time for himself to process this… all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: How should our two lovers get back together? :)


	22. I am Happy too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s just a small lover’s quarrel with his amihan, Kolivan. They’ll be able to work through it.”
> 
> Right… just a lover’s quarrel, Keith lamented to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the amazing responses and kudos! Don't worry, friends... we will get through the sad bits soon. After all, the wedding is in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, we get a little bit of Daddy!Kolivan here... which I personally liked (let me know your thoughts on that and if you want to see more of him).
> 
> Thanks again and questions at the end!

_“Where are you taking me, Lance?”_

_“You’ll see, Kitten,” the Cuban man said as he pulled Keith out of the dance studio and into the cool night air. He pulled him close, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist, a daring move._

_At least, that’s what Keith thought, but he didn’t have the hear to pull away. This was Lance, afterall._

_“Well, at least slow down and…”_

_Lance leaned in and peppered his face with kisses before diving to his lips, his joy too much to contain. He was swept up in that rush of passion._

_Keith kissed back cupping Lance’s jaw, but then pulling away for a second._

_“Lance, aren’t we going too…”_

_“I promise to take it slow… I’ll go at your pace… but for now… indulge me a little?”_

_Lance looked at him with those puppy dog eyes and before Keith knew it, he nodded his head._

_At that, Lance grinned and kissed him once more, savoring the soft give of his lips._

_It would be a while before Lance told him he loved him…_

_But in that moment, he should have known._

_“Lance, I…_ ”

 

 

“Keith, honey… Kolivan is here.”

 

Keith got up from bed and sighed, missing Azul or Lance waking him up with their boisterous noise. After their fight, Keith decided to stay with Shiro and Lance spent more and more time helping Pidge, Hunk, and a team of Garrison scientists figure out how to get Allura, Lotor, and their daughter home.

 

Keith would stop by too and help, but it was too stifling to stay in the same room as Lance. The other wouldn’t even look at him or acknowledge him.

 

Not to mention, he didn’t need to stay there to help when most of his communication was with the Blade.

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Hello, Cub,” Kolivan greeted, entering the room with his usual Blade regalia. Ever since Kolivan and his mother had mated, Kolivan had pretty much adopted Keith. He even took to calling him a ‘cub,’ which was a term of endearment for Galran children. It took some getting used to, but Keith didn’t mind it now.

 

“Kolivan,” Keith nodded and saluted first, but then hugged the other tight. Kolivan hugged back, but then began to sniff his hair, frowning.

 

Keith forgot that as part of Kolivan adopting him, making him a “part of his pack,” he could smell the emotions and needs of everyone in said pack. One time Keith came down with the flu after a meeting and Kolivan showed up at his door with lots of blankets and some weird space medicine. It was nice… but then he also got scolded for not taking care of himself.

 

“You have been crying… you seem upset,” Kolivan frowned and looked at Krolia, narrowing his eyes, “Who has made our cub upset?” Keith knew that look. It basically said “Who do I have to kill right now and where can I find them?”

 

Keith whined, “Moooommmm…”

 

“It’s just a small lover’s quarrel with his _amihan_ , Kolivan. They’ll be able to work through it.”

 

 _Right… just a lover’s quarrel,_ Keith lamented to himself.

 

“As your former Blade leader, I hope that this will not get in the way of your duties,” Kolivan frowned, looking at him, pausing for a moment before continuing.

 

“But… as your step-father, I am worried for you, Cub. Your mother and I thought that you had bonded with your mate already… Four years ago, when the Blue Paladin came to see you, I thought that the courtship had started and…”

 

“It did... but now it’s over.”

 

Keith looked away, hurt from the memories. He felt he was a fool for letting himself be deceived into a false sense of security. How could Lance love him… especially after that?

 

Krolia gave a small, knowing look to Kolivan, placing a hand on his forearm before heading off to the kitchen (to acquaint herself once more with Earth knives).

 

The former head of the Blade sighed, gesturing to Shiro’s leather couch.

 

“Have a seat.”

 

Keith, still refusing to look at him, sat down. Kolivan sat next to him, looking off into the distance.

 

“I was once engaged in a failed courtship.”

 

Keith’s ears perked up, surprised at the revelation.

 

“You had a broken bond?”

 

The other nodded and sighed, “Yes. I was young and naïve… and didn’t know what it meant to be a real mate. We were both members of the Blade. From an early age I knew I wanted to lead, be a fighter. He wanted to stay with his books and records, away from the ravages of the world. We made an unlikely pair, but I did want him, I did have strong feelings for him. However, I was a hothead like you when I was young, diving into the first opportunities to be a hero. Eventually, he could not take it… and he never returned my bite… and I, with my pride, had to accept that.”

 

“And what happened after that?”

 

“It was painful at first… because there is much longing for your _amihan_. You feel cold… and eventually, abandoned… extremely more so for the one who has bitten than the one who is bitten.”

 

“Oh,” Keith finally looked at him, eyes brimming with tears, “You were in pain?” He thought of Lance, his Lance, in pain. This was another thing he had done that hurt him…

 

“Yes… I was… but nothing hurt me more than his death,” Kolivan said solemnly, reaching over to wipe Keith’s tears away, “And I thought I would never connect with another soul the same way ever again.”

 

“But…”

 

Kolivan nodded, “Your mother. Yes. You mother is not my _amihan_ and I am not her _amihan_ , as her bonded match was your father _._ You only give your bite once. However… I do have the feelings of what you on Earth equate to love. Love is a… not something that we have as defined in Galra culture as you do on Earth and we do not have symbols for it. However, I understand the sentiment when I see Earthlings and other people who have words and ideas of it look at each other.

 

Kolivan gestured to the window and Keith saw Curtis and Shiro at the veranda, both leaning against the ledge and sipping their coffee. Shiro looked as though he was explaining something in detail to his fiancé and Curtis gave a hearty laugh. As Curtis laughed, Shiro smiled and watched him with such adoration shining in his eyes.

 

“The look of love is universal,” Kolivan said, “And I feel it every time I look at your mother… and I have seen it in the way that you look at the Blue Paladin and how he looks at you.”

 

“But I have made a terrible mistake,” Keith shook his head, “I hurt him… he won’t ever be able to forgive me for it.”

 

“Cub,” Kolivan sighed and shook his head, “Learn from me… You will never know unless you try.”

 

Keith nodded and sighed, leaning back into the couch, “I would have never thought that I would be getting love advice from one of the fiercest warriors in the universe.” Of course Keith would always love and cherish his Pops, but it was sort of nice having another parent around.

 

Kolivan smirked, “I wouldn’t either… but… now, I’ve got no choice. I’m your step-father now…”

Keith chuckled, “I suppose. Thanks… Dad.”

 

The older Galran stiffened in surprise at being called that, but then ruffled Keith’s hair for a moment before getting up.

 

“You’re welcome, son.”

 

***

 

“Lance, if you’re just going to sulk, please go home.”

 

Pidge was at her wits end with him. Annoying, happy Lance, she had learned over the many years of friendship with the Blue Paladin, was much better than annoying, sad Lance.

 

“I’m fine,” Lance brushed her off as he carried a box in, “Just tell me where to put this.”

 

“It should go here,” Lotor said, pointing to a corner. The former Galran prince was currently trying to rock Merla to sleep (a sight none of the paladins expected they would ever see).

 

“Aw, she’s really cute,” Hunk beamed as he watched the scene, “I hope my daughter will take naps easily too.” The former Yellow Paladin approached Lotor and said, “You must really care for her.”

 

“She is my star, my universe,” Lotor murmured, placing a kiss to his daughter’s cheek, “I would do anything for her… anything.”

 

Lance sighed deeply, going through the box he just brought in. He grumbled to himself while sorting the items.

 

“What is your problem, Blue Paladin?” Lotor growled, glaring at Lance, “Am I not allowed to have a heart?”

 

Lance looked at him incredulously, “Whoa! I’ve got no problem with you… er… right now. I mean, I’ve got other stuff on my mind. Not everything is about you, Your Highness!” His tone came off a little more sarcastic than he wanted, but he was in a foul mood and didn’t have time to kowtow to another Lotor.

 

“Um, s-sorry about that, Lotor… Let me talk to him,” Hunk said as he grabbed Lance, dragging the Cuban man out of the hut. After they got a few feet away from the hut, Hunk sighed.

 

“Lance, Pidge is right… maybe you should go home and…”

 

“And what? Hunk, there’s no point in going home… not when he’s not there,” Lance finally said, burying his face in his hands, his voice cracking.

 

“Keith? Lance, have you still not tried to contact him?”

 

Of course he had. Lance had called him… many times… and had wanted to approach him so many times. However, he just couldn’t bring himself to talk… he didn’t want to say anything he would regret.

 

However…

 

“I have… but… he won’t pick up… and… Shiro won’t let me see him,” Lance whimpered, going to his knees, “And it just… hurts… inside…”

 

Ever since he wasn’t able to spent time with Keith, it felt like his heart was being wrung out of his chest. He constantly felt cold and everything purple or red made him want to bawl as though he watched _The Notebook_ again.

 

“Lance, you know… it’s like that when people break up… and you just…”

 

“We haven’t broken up!” Lance yelled, gripping Hunk’s forearms, “We haven’t… He’s still my kitten… _mi Corazon_ … and…” He looked at the ground, tears falling.

 

Hunk pulled him into an embrace, sighing, “Lance…you have every right to be upset at him… but you need to talk to him about this… not me.”

 

“I know… but… he did something… that hurt me… and everyone…”

 

“What did he do, anyways?”

 

Lance bit his lip, looking down, not sure where to even begin, “He…”

 

Hunk frowned, “He didn’t cheat on you, did he?”

 

“What?” Lance shook his head, “No, no… he… he didn’t tell us that he knew Allura was going to die.”

 

“Wait, wait… what?” Hunk’s eyes widened, “He knew…like… for sure? Did he plan it or…”

 

“No, he didn’t plan it… he just said he saw it on the space whale when he was with his mom… it was like a vision or something,” Lance shrugged, getting up, “And he didn’t tell us… didn’t tell me… and he kept it as a burden… for all of these years…”

 

“So, was he sure that it was going to happen when he saw the vision?”

 

“What, um… no… I don’t think he knew it was going to happen…”

 

“Then, he thought it was like a ‘Bob’ vision,” Hunk surmised.

 

“I guess, but he…”

 

“Lance,” Hunk sighed, “Keith at the time probably didn’t know for sure that it was going to happen then. He wasn’t expecting things to end the way it did, just like we didn’t. It was sort of fate… and I personally think that some things happen because they’re meant to.”

 

“So you thought Allura was meant to die!?” Lance backed away, eyes widening.

 

“Lance, you know we all loved Allura like a sister,” Hunk frowned, grabbing his shoulders, “But think about what she wanted… she wanted to save the universe. She knew it was her chance to do it and bring peace to the world… and it was her choice, not Keith’s.”

 

The taller man let the other go and sighed, “And besides, if Allura survived, you would have never gotten together with Keith… Now, is that what you wanted?”

 

Not be with his Kitten? Lance bit his lip, thinking of his beloved…

 

_Those mornings I woke up with him next to me…_

_His bedhead…_

_His smile…_

_His soft mewls when he was kissed…_

_His eyes lighting up when he saw something interesting…_

_His laugh…_

“No, never.”

 

“Then, stop blaming him… and yourself too,” Hunk smiled and shook his head, “Because… I think our Allura would have wanted you to be happy… and even would have set you and Keith up herself.”

 

“Hunk,” Lance finally smiled, “You’re too good to me, bud…”

 

“Well, I am ‘the nice one’ according to Pidge. Got to keep up the reputation,” the other man grinned and hugged Lance tight. What were best friends for after all?

 

When Lance pulled away, finally feeling a little better, he saw something flash in the corner of his eye… some familiar quintessence…

 

_Allura…_

The quintessence, sparkling white and blue… took her form…

 

And just like that, it was gone.

 

Lance smiled, feeling his heart settle. He knew that it was their Allura. She was giving her blessing.

 

_Be happy, Lance. I am happy too…_

_“_ Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Well, it's more of a prompt: Design a wedding for Shiro and Curtis! (Is it at the beach? Garden? Garrison? What should they serve? Who is Curtis' best man?) Give me details! :)


	23. An Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave him alone, GERMS GRIFFIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I apologize for updating late. I had a busy Fourth and am even busier with work.
> 
> Also, I my own books (completely different and unrelated to this) and have an end of the summer deadline (wish me luck)!
> 
> On a different note, thank you so much to all of you who tune in every chapter, leave comments, and give kudos! I am so fortunate that this story has a following! I'm as happy as Keith was when he attempted to play catch with Kosmo! XD
> 
> Anyways, please keep following... we need to get through this wedding!

Shiro looked in the mirror, still unable to believe that it was finally the day…. That there would even be a day. Just a few years ago, he would have never thought that this would have even be possible… that he, Takashi Shirogane, could live a life of peace and love with someone he truly loved.

 

He had loved once before and while there isn’t a single day that he doesn’t think of Adam, he knew that there were some things that were not just meant to be in this reality.

 

However, Curtis… his sweet, beloved Curtis… had opened his heart up to a future of possibilities.

 

_“Captain… I mean… Commander… I mean…”_

_Shiro looked over to see Curtis standing next to him, e-files in hand. Shiro had been working at the Garrison with Sam and Colleen, teaching the young defenders of tomorrow. Curtis Mekonen was one of the instructors… While Shiro oversaw the pilots, Sam and Colleen did research, Veronica worked on strategy and tactics, and Romelle instructed on culture and language, Curtis was in charge of the engineering department. Of course, their departments worked the most hand in hand, with engineers and pilots needing to be in sync when managing the everyday life of a ship._

_“Please, Curtis… it’s just Shiro… or Takashi.”_

_“Um, Shi… I mean, Takashi.”_

_Shiro smiled at him for abiding his request._

_“Yes, Curtis?”_

_The tall man looked at his files, hiding a blush, “I was about to ask you to add your signature to a grant, but I also wanted to know what you were looking at…”_

_Shiro took the file and explained, “I was just missing my family, that’s all.”_

_“Your family… as in your parents?”_

_“Oh, no… they’re fine. They’re in Osaka and I see them every holiday. I mean, my other family…”_

_Shiro looked up at the Atlas, sighing at the thought of his friends, his pack… his family, scattered throughout the universe._

_“Oh, Voltron…” Curtis said, looking up as well, “You must have gotten really close with all of them while being in space all of those years.”_

_“Yeah,” Shiro smiled wistfully, “Spent most of my twenties out there… and a good portion with them. I learned a lot from them… and I miss them all.”_

_“Some of them are here on Earth, right? Like Commander Holt’s daughter?”_

_“Ah, yes, but Pidge is busy with… well, everything that Pidge can get her hands on… she doesn’t have time for an old man like me.”_

_“What about the Yellow Paladin? He’s here too,” Curtis scrunched up his nose at Shiro’s last statement, “And you’re not old.”_

_Shiro chuckled, “Hunk is always going between here and Balmera to visit Shay. Also, have you seen my hair?”_

_“It makes you look refined, sir….”_

_Shiro raised an eyebrow._

_Curtis turned even more red, “I mean, it makes you look refined… Takashi.”_

_“Well,” Shiro chuckled, “I’m just missing glasses… and I’d look old enough to be your father, Curtis.”_

_Curtis turned even more red and murmured, “Oh….” He then changed the subject, “The Blue Paladin visits often, yes?”_

_“Yes, but he’s also busy getting the Alteans settled…and he has some things to figure out.”_

_“That leaves the Red Paladin…”_  
  


_Shiro sighed, “Keith is the busiest out of all of us. He has a whole galaxy to help…”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I’m the one here… still dreaming of the past.”_

_“I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing… I mean, how can we know where we are going if we don’t remember where we have been?”_

_Shiro finally looked at Curtis, expression depicting awe._

_“That’s a great way to think about it… I’ll have to keep that in mind.”_

_Curtis beamed at the compliment, “Your welcome, sir…”_

_Shiro raised an eyebrow again._

_“I mean, Takashi.”_

_At that, Curtis’ communicator beeped and he glance down at it. He chuckled, “Looks like Veronica needs me to get something for her.”_

_Shiro nodded, “I’ll see you later then…”_

_Curtis nodded and began to walk away, but then turned to say, “I’ll see you later too… Takashi.”_

_Shiro smiled as he watched him go, not knowing just how much he would grow to love hearing Curtis say his name._

 

“Shiro, you okay?”

 

Shiro turned to see Keith standing nearby, wearing his groomsman outfit, a white suit with a red vest and bowtie.

 

“Yeah, just getting sentimental… it’s my wedding day after all.”

 

At that, Keith smiled and hugged his friend, “I’m so happy for you… really, I am. No one else in the universe deserves more happiness than you.”

 

Shiro hugged the other man back, smiling as well, “And you too, Keith… I hope that you and Lance make up… You two deserve to be happy.”

 

Keith pulled away and chuckled, “I’m going to work on that… I promise.”

 

“Good, because…”

 

“Make way!”

 

Suddenly, the door bust open and in strode in Coran, in all of his “gorgeous man” glory. He looked at Shiro and frowned, “No, no, no… that won’t do! All in black, Shiro, my boy… really?” Coran fluttered over and fretted over him, “You are the star of the show today… you and Mr. Mekonen. You need to look like the fairytale prince that you are!”

 

Keith chuckled, backing away, “And this is my cue to start leaving before I become a victim as well…”

 

Shiro glared at Keith as Coran started to change Shiro out of his attire.

 

However, before Keith could get out of the room, he bumped into something very tall and very solid.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I…”

 

Turned around and came face to face with Lance, who had reflexively wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist to keep him from falling.

 

“Lance…”

 

Keith’s surprise started to wither into guilt as the other held him close. Lance, on the otherhand, was trying to wrack his brain for what to say…

_I should apologize… No… explain first… no compliment him…. Ugh, why does his braided ponytail have to get to me… he looks so beautiful and…_

“Keith, I…”

 

“Mind if I steal Keith from you? We need to talk.”

 

Suddenly, Keith was whisked away by James as the other grabbed his wrist and led him down the hall.

 

“W-wait, Keith!” Lance called out, going after them.

 

“L-lance,” Keith called, but then looked at James, confused. He could break free from James’ grasp, but he wanted to know just exactly why he was doing this, “What are you doing, James?”

 

“It’s important that I talk to you about this…”

 

“Now isn’t the time… we have a wedding to get to and…”

 

James stopped and growled.

 

“KEITH! I’m serious! Now is the time… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you…”

 

“To me? What…”

 

“Leave him alone, GERMS GRIFFIN!”

 

Suddenly, James as tacked to the floor by Lance, who was growling and hissing at him.

 

Keith felt both relieved and annoyed that Lance had tackled James. If only the other former paladin had waited a minute, he could have gotten more answers.

 

“Lance, what the hell has gotten into you?” James yelled, “Why are you…”

 

“Keith is mine! You cannot take him away from me… No one can!” Lance barked, ready to strike another blow.

 

“Lance, stop it!” Keith grabbed Lance by the wrist, easily yanking him away from James. He would have said more, but suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his neck, right where the mark was. The former paladin hissed in pain as the heat coursed through his veins, spreading all over his body.

 

“Keith? Kitten? What is wrong?” Lance reached out for him, pulling him into his arms. He was still worried, but his body relaxed knowing that Keith was in his arms where he belonged.

 

“L-Lance…” Keith whimpered and then passed out right in his lover’s arms.

 

Lance then got up, picking his beloved up in his arms. He turned to James, eyes narrowing, “Tell me what’s going on before I rip your throat out…”

 

“I…”

 

However, before the other could explain, Keith was taken from Lance’s arms.

 

“KEITH!” both James and Lance yelled as the former Red Paladin was whisked away by a stranger in white armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Who kidnapped Keith? Also, what does Germs Griffin know (and I love James G., but I just had to)? Will we ever have our happy ending?


	24. Mi Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you have awakened, Galra scum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo…. I'm going to say a few apologies in advance:
> 
> a) I'm sorry about the irregular updates. I work with children... so... T_T (and I also am writing a self-published book)
> 
> b) This story has gone beyond my control. I keep thinking that I'm going to get to the happy end and happy fluff... but.... well, you'll see.
> 
> c) I apologize to my boi Shiro... I keep prolonging your wedding. It's going to happen, sweetie... just... give me a little longer. Then you can go on that relaxing honeymoon to wherever with the new Mr. Atlas (and leave suggestions about the honeymoon below!)
> 
> d) You should probably answer the question at the end of this one... just saying
> 
> As always, thank you for the kind words and kudos! Thank you for the views as well! The story has reached over 8,000 hits and over 500 kudos! I feel the love! Let us continue to share our love of Klance and our hope for a better ending for every paladin, Blade member, MFE fighter/Garrison affiliate, and coalition member! We are all stronger together! :)

 

When Keith came to, all he saw was a bright, white light.

 

_Where am I? Where’s Lance?_

“I see you have awakened, Galra scum.”

 

Keith squinted, trying to see where the deep, threatening voice was coming from. He tried to move, but something was binding him, keeping him down. He also couldn’t reach his Blade, which was still hidden under his right pant leg.

 

“Show yourself! Stop hiding like a coward! Let me go!” Keith growled, baring his teeth. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise, not liking the situation.

 

“You dare talk that way to the Emperor of Altea?”

 

_The Emperor of Altea? What?_

A shadow suddenly eclipsed the light and Keith felt someone tug his chin harshly, yanking his head up. Keith could barely make out the dark features of a man who he only knew by word, but never by face…

 

“King Alfor?”

 

The Altean ruler stood there, icy blue eyes glaring down. He looked like the Alfor from Allura and Coran’s memory, of short, alabaster hair, dark features, and sharp jaw…. Much like his daughter.

 

However, as he peered down at Keith coldly, analyzing him, Keith knew that this wasn’t the Alfor they loved…

 

“It is Emperor Alfor to you… Now, tell me where my daughter is.”

 

Keith glared at him and spat at his face, “As if I would tell you.”

 

Alfor wiped away the spit from his cheek and then raised Keith up by the lapels of his suit, the bindings going with him.

 

“Tell me or I send you to the Galran slave ships… Your kind are only good for two things… fighting and fucking.”

 

Keith remained stoic through the threat, eyes never betraying the fear and anger raging inside.

 

After a few moments, Alfor brought him closer, sniffing him and looking at his neck, “You have an _amihan_ …What if I go kill him?”

 

“I’d kill you before I’d let that happen!” Keith screamed. How dare he…

 

“What do you even want with me? Just to find out where Allura is? You can go do it yourself…”

 

Alfor shook his head and threw Keith back on the ground, “That, yes I can do… but I also need to harness quintessence… and I know that the Altean you were with… he is the most powerful quintessence wielder in this universe… not to mention…”

 

Alfor then reached over and grabbed Keith’s hair, yanking it as he watched Keith’s eyes darken, pupils turning to slits, “You would look so beautiful screaming my…”

 

“I DON’T THINK SO!” Keith screamed as he kicked Alfor in the stomach and shifted himself so he could finally get his blade. He then sliced the restraints and pointed the Blade at Alfor’s neck, hissing in pure, feral rage.

 

Alfor didn’t looked fazed at all, looking up at Keith with amusement.

 

“As Leader of the Blade of Marmora, I cite you in violation of Galactic Code 1345 and 893*,” Keith growled, reciting the offenses as he had done numerous times, “You are under arrest for assault and trafficking of sentient organisms.”

 

Keith then brought out his handcuffs and slapped them on Alfor’s wrists, “And that means, you are going to be sent off to some place millions of decaphoebs away…”

 

“Is that so?” Alfor’s eyes started to turn bright blue, sending a shock of quintessence around the area. Keith gasped and writhed, the quintessence so strong that it started to turn his skin purple, his ears started to grow pointed tips, and…

 

“W-what are you…” Keith moaned, panting as he also felt a burning sensation below….

 

“I figured that this was so,” Alfor said as he easily broke free of the restraints, “You’re attuned to quintessence… a Quintessence Eater… you are sensitive to it… crave it… want to devour it… there are only a few in recorded history that are known to be like this…”

 

A stray thought flashed in Keith’s mind….

 

_Emperor Zarkon… he must have been one…_

“And given enough, Quintessence Eaters can bend reality to their own will… create “new life” if you will,” Alfor said, once more bringing Keith into his arms, “Fascinating…”

 

“I said don’t touch me!” Keith rasped, trying to stave off the energy surging through him.

 

_Lance… Lance…. I need Lance…_

_But he hasn’t forgiven me…._

_He won’t…_

“KEITH!”

 

Alfor groaned and sank to the ground, clutching his chest to stop the outpouring of blood.

 

The former red paladin turned to see his lover running forward, a large laser sniper in hand. His eyes, bright blue from the quintessence he had summoned to generate his weapon.

 

Keith got up and hugged him, finally breaking down and sobbing in relief. Lance on the otherhand, held him close, cooing to him, wanting to placate him.

 

“Lance… I… I can’t believe… I’m sorry… I just….”

 

“Shh… _gatito_ , don’t cry… I’m here,” Lance whispered lovingly, kissing his temple and holding him close. He missed him so much and it felt like his whole body felt light when Keith was around.

 

“W-We need to warn Allura… everyone… that…”

 

“James got that covered…”

 

“What?” Keith raised an eyebrow, confused, pulling away to look at the other.

 

“You see, it was James’ fault… He was deceived by Alfor, who had claimed that he was our Allura’s father and he was trying to help him out, only finding out later that it was a lie and he was going to warn us,” Lance said, shooting an angry look at Alfor, who was just lying there, glaring back.

 

“W-what do we do now?” Keith asked, frowning, “Should we just leave him or should I bring him to the Blade….”

 

“We bring him to Allura and Lotor. They would know what to do about him.” At that, Lance hugged him close once more, kissing his cheek before going down to kiss his neck, right at the mark. It made Keith shiver and whatever pain he felt earlier dissipated, as if knowing that the bond would be alright.

 

“I missed you, _mi vida…_ ”

 

Keith nodded and hugged him tight, “I missed you too…”

 

Lance smiled, caressing Keith’s cheek, leaning in to press his lips against his. Keith did the same, closing his eyes, inching closer. However, their lips never met… as one slumped to the ground, blood pooling beneath…

 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Yes, Alfor attacked them... but who got hit? DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Note about Alfor and the alternate universe: This is based on the alternate universe with Sven and the bad Alteans. This is the universe that Alfor, Lotor, and Allura are from. The reason why those three (and not Merla) are able to exist and show up in the canon universe is that their counterparts are gone and so it's like putting a cut out the same shape into a different colored paper with the same shaped hole. Does that make sense?  
>  (I hope so... if not, let me know!)


	25. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance… What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever. Family and work stuff came up... T_T
> 
> So, we are getting close to the end of the line with this story (I may be able to stretch it to an even 30 chapters because... fluff and smut...and an epilogue for An Epilogue). I thank you all for sticking with me!
> 
> Answer the question, keep sending comments and kudos, and stay turned! Thank you!!!! <3

“I…”

 

BANG!

 

Alfor fell to the ground once more, this time a hole shot clean through his head. Blood cascaded down as he sunk to the floor, to be heard from no more.

 

“Lance… Lance, we did it…”

 

Keith turned to his beloved. Lance had an arm around him and another against the trigger he pulled against Alfor to protect Keith.

 

“We did,” Lance smiled and kissed his forehead, “We are a good team…”

 

At that, Lance, sank to the ground, groaning as the blood pooled beneath him.

 

Keith frantically held onto Lance, hands trembling as he tried to stop the bleeding, pressing his own pressed white shirt against the open wound in Lance’s abdomen.

 

“L-Lance… p-please… no no no no….”

 

“Kitten, I’m fine…” Lance hissed as he tried to assure the other, starting to feel weak. “I’ll be fine…”

 

“Please… please… stay with me… I’m sorry… I’m…”

 

Lance kissed him, pulling him close. When he pulled away, he murmured.

 

“That’s all in the past now… I’m sorry too… I just… love you… so much… _mi amor…._ ”

 

As the edges of his vision started to fade into black and Keith’s voice became fainter, Lance felt an odd sense of calm.

 

He protected his beloved… that’s all that mattered…

 

 

_“Lance… What are you doing here?”_

When Lance opened his eyes, he was surprised to see… what seemed to be all of the stars and galaxies in the universe, swirling in ethereal waves and spirals… and in the middle of it all, the woman who Lance had thought he would never see again…

 

“Allura?”

 

The Cuban boy held out his hand to the Princess, who ran over to hug him.

 

 _“Lance… it is so good to see you…_ ”

 

Lance smiled and hugged her, running his hands through her hair. She was just as she was the day that she had saved the universe… strong, brave, and beautiful.

 

Allura pulled away to place a gentle hand to his cheek, gazing at him with those eyes that shined like the moon against water, _“You have grown so much, Lance… You’re not the boy who I met outside my cryopod.”_

The man chuckled, “It has been a while since you left…”

 

 _“Your ears are still hideous, you know,”_ Allura jested.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and playfully stuck out his tongue, “Well, I’m still just a boy from Cuba, after all…”

 

 _“No, you’ve become more than that, Lance,”_ the woman smiled and held his hand, _“You’ve become a paladin, a sharpshooter, a pilot, a defender, a teacher, a friend… and…”_

 

“A mate,” Lance said, looking to the side, “Allura… I… You know I loved you… I still do… but… it’s not the same…”

 

Allura nodded and gave Lance’s hand a light squeeze, _“I know… You love him very much… I knew that…I’ve always known that…”_

 

Lance blinked in surprise, “You knew???”

 

The Princess rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip, _“Lance… you’re not the best at secrets… plus…”_

 

She then placed a hand over his heart, _“You have a big, kind heart… but there was always a piece of it that I only saw when you looked at Keith…”_

 

Lance placed a hand over her and sighed, “I would say I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to give that to you… but… I’d be lying to myself. I love him… more than I can even say….”

 

She nodded and murmured, _“But I don’t regret loving you at that moment… and I am grateful that you stood by me…”_

 

Lance smiled and gently touched her cheek, “Thank you for loving me… and I don’t regret it either…and I hope that you’re happy… you deserve to be so happy… oh so very happy.”

 

The lights began to glow around them and Lance could faintly hear a voice…

 

_“Lance… Lance… please… come back to me… Please… I love you…Please….”_

_“I am happy,”_ Allura smiled as she pulled away. As soon as she did, figures appeared by her side. On her right, the visages of King Alfor and Queen Arista… and to her left, standing proudly by her side, was Lotor. The Galran prince smiled and held out his hand to her, which she gladly took.

 

“I am too,” Lance couldn’t help but beam at the sight. He knew that this was what Allura truly wanted.

 

 _“Please tell Coran I love him too… and that I’ll be waiting for him when his time comes to go home,”_ Allura said, fading into the swirling, bright lights, _“And please tell Keith that it was not his fault… this was the will of the universe… and I am honored to be a part of it…”_

 

“I will. Thank you, Allura…”

 

 

When Lance opened his eyes, he was greeted by bright lights and the sounds of soft beeping.

“Keith?”

 

He blearily looked around and saw his lover curled up next to his side, holding his hand. Lance smiled and reached over to kiss him, wincing as he felt his bandaged, sore muscles ache when he flexed.

 

“Lance?” Keith murmured in his sleep, the other noticing the tear stains on the cheeks of the dark-haired man’s face.

 

“I’m here… I will never leave you again,” Lance murmured lovingly into his hair.

 

At that, Keith stirred, slowly opening his eyes and then jolting awake when he realized that Lance was awake.

 

“Oh, LANCE! DON’T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!” Keith said as he embraced the other tightly, Lance almost running out of breath from the pressure of love.

 

“No promises, Mullet,” Lance chuckled, “It’s worth to save my beautiful samurai.”

 

Keith blushed and rolled his eyes, “I see you’re fine now… you have no problems recalling nicknames.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Lance giggled and kissed his cheek, “I’m injured… be kind to me.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and laughed as well, but then quieted for a moment, biting his lip, “You’ve been asleep for two days…”

 

Two days…. Wait…

 

“Wait, the wedding!” Lance gasped, “What about the wedding?”

 

“Shiro and Curtis said they wanted to postpone it…” Keith started to say, but was interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

 

“Because it’s not a party without our Sharpshooter.”

 

Shiro and Curtis stood at the entrance, holding balloons and flowers. Both were dressed in their Garrison uniforms, standing regally against the afternoon sun.

 

“How are you, Commander Diaz?” Curtis asked as he sat the flowers at the table.

 

Lance grinned and pulled Keith close, “I’m better now that I know that I didn’t miss the party…I want to make good on my word to my darling Keith here about my dance moves.”

 

“Well, you need to take it easy on the dancing… or any other physically-demanding tasks. Doctor’s orders,” Shiro said as he walked over to place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yes, sir,” Lance saluted, then turned to Keith, “At least I can slow dance with you, right baby?”

 

“Hey, save the PDA for when visiting hours are over!”

 

Pidge sauntered through the door with Hunk and Shay tailing behind. The trio had bags of snacks and treats at hand, courtesy of Chef Hunk himself.

 

Hunk ran over and hugged both Keith and Lance, getting teary eyed, “Lance, you scared Keith and I so bad! You had us so worried.”

 

“Hunk, don’t crush him,” Shay gently reminded her husband as she gently pulled him away.

 

Hunk sniffled and nodded, “Sorry…”

 

“It’s good to see you… all of you….” Lance smiled, feeling his heart fill with so much joy just being here with everyone.

 

“The room looks like it can hold more than 10 larvoxes… I don’t see why it can’t handle two of us in addition!”

 

At that, Krolia barged into the room with Kolivan, surprising Lance.

 

“Ah, Blue Paladin, may you have a speedy recovery… and I thank you for protecting our Cub. You are a most worthy mate for him,” Kolivan said as he and Krolia approached the bed, making their way past the others. Krolia greeted Keith by pressing her forehead against his and then bent over to do the same to Lance.

 

“I am glad you are okay, Lance,” Krolia murmured, “Keith was completely besides himself… I had never seen him so…”

 

“Mom!” Keith yelled and tugged at her arm.

 

“Awww… you missed me that much, _dulce_?” Lance teased.

 

Keith grumbled and just leaned more into him.

 

“Well, he’ll be out of here in no time… especially since I changed the medication the doctor prescribed,” Pidge said as she typed away on her computer, “That doctor clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing…”

 

“Hey, Pidge! I better not grow a tail or ears!” Lance yelped.

 

“Well, you’re already Altean, so…what else….”

 

“CORAN, CORAN, THE GORGEOUS MAN IS HERE!”

 

All eyes turned to the entrance where the elderly Altean sauntered in, still as spry as he was the first time they saw him.

 

“Coran!” Lance grinned as Coran made his way towards him and hugged him.

 

“Lance, my boy, I’m glad you’re faring better. I had arrived on the day of the wedding, but then everyone informed me of what happened and…”

 

“Coran,” Lance held his hand and pulled the other closer so only Coran and Keith could hear, as the others had broken off into groups to catch up, “I saw Allura.”

 

Coran’s expression softened and he smiled wistfully, “She appears in my dreams every so often. What did she say?”

 

“She said that she misses you and can’t wait to see you in the future… and…” Lance then turned to Keith, “She said it wasn’t your fault Keith… it was the will of the universe… and she’s happy… very, very happy….”

 

At that, Keith’s eyes teared up once more, trembling. He then leaned into Lance, burying his face in his neck and sobbing, “I’m glad… she has moved on…she’s happy”

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith once more, soothing him.

 

“So are we… so are we…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Who should officiate Shiro and Curtis wedding and what are some things that need to happen at this wedding? :)
> 
> Post note: I really felt like Lance and Allura needed closure... and that Lance deserves to be acknowledged for all that he has done for the team. This is essentially a late birthday gift for our Sharpshooter. :)


End file.
